I Listen To Your Heart, it plays my favorite song
by crazycookie175
Summary: Kiesha and Renji are normal highschool students who happen to meet when Kiesha moves from her home in America to Japan. But they end up not being so normal. What is it about Kiesha that brings up bad memories for Renji. better summary inside...OC/Renji
1. Japan is alot different from America

* * *

**Kay so this is my first story like ever, i can't say its all that, but its a start. This will be a pretty long series i think. I hope i'll be able to upload enough for your liking, but i don't really have alot of time after during the day. Right after school i have basketball so i got home later in the evening. I hope this isn't to short. Okay i'm done talking. Oh yeah. I dont own bleach or the people in it. Obviously. I don't think i would be writing on if i were the actual writer.**

**oh yes, and i'm not going to use the honorifics and what not. I'm really bad at that. So if you really want them there, you can say it in yor head.**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Kiesha Shimizu is a normal girl...on the outside. But when you look into her life, you realize it's pretty hectic. She just moved to Japan from America and was not at all ecxited. but She ended up making alot of new friends and everything goes well, until she falls in love. Renji Abarai is a normal highschool guy, actually he's not at all. He has a hidden passed that he's ashamed of, and now the new girl, for some reason, makes him keep thinking of it. What is it about her that sparks the painful memory? What could happen between them?....Main pairing:OC/Renj. side pairings: Rukia/Ichigo, Hinamori/Toshiro, and maybe more.

* * *

_this type of writing means thinking_

**this means there talking in english**

normal means there talking in Japanese.

* * *

#1: Japan is alot different from America

I glared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a gray blazer with red pockets and a giant red bow at the collar. The skirt was also gray and very short and the socks came up close to my knees. The shoes I was wearing were black and uncomfortable, and made my feet look twice the size they actually were. I looked at myself from the front, the back, and even the side, but every way I looked at it I still seemed ridicules. I groaned in defeat. I wasn't used to wearing a school uniform, since my school before was a public school in America.

My family and I had just recently moved to Japan for my dads work. We have bee here for a couple weeks now and were still trying to get settled. Although my dad was excited, since he is Japanese and it's like coming home for him, the rest of us are still skeptical.

I messed with the giant red bow, "**I miss America**." I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"Hurry honey or you'll be late for your first day of school." Came my moms startling voice behind me. I jumped high into the air in shock and swiveled around to see my moms tall skinny body leaned in the doorway of my room. She wore a pair of loose fitting sweat pants that hung at her curves and a small black T-shirt that said Rock On in big bold white letters. Her dark chocolate skin shimmered in the light of my room. Her wavy dark brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun revealing her clean cut beautiful face that I envied so much.

I grabbed my heart. "**You just scared the crap out of me mom."** I gasped.

"Hurry and come down to eat." She said in rough Japanese I could barely make out.

"I though you said you took Japanese lessons?" I questioned in practically perfect Japanese.

"I did." She said, her eyes narrowing.

I snickered, "You need to go back."

Her glare deepened, "hurry down stairs and eat." She hissed through her teeth as she quickly exited the room.

I laughed for a solid five second until I realized I really had to get going.

I rushed to my cluttered desk and pulled my bag off the back of the chair. I swung it over my shoulders and made my way out of the room. I walked through the narrow doorway of my bedroom, not paying attention to where I was going. Next thing I knew, I smacked right into what felt like a brick wall.

I shook my head and looked up to see my big built brother standing there looking down at me in shock as I sat on the floor from the impact. He was wearing his gray school uniform. The top had a standing collar buttoned up from bottom to top. The pants were straight legged and he wore a pair of black sneakers. My mom had bought him a pair of penny loafers but he refused to wear them. He looked extremely…military and clean. I couldn't help cracking up, His usual outfits would consist of baggy pants, extra extra large shirts, Nike Dunks, and the occasional baseball hat turned backwards. My laughing increased as his eye started to twitch in fury. The thing to know about my brother is that he is VERY big, VERY muscular, and has a VERY short temper. but i guess i shouldn't talk when it comes to short tempers.

His face was suddenly inches away from mine, causing my laughter to seize immediately. **"Kiesha, I suggest you close your** **mouth."** His toothpaste breath wafted onto my face. He gave me a look that would make Shaquille O'Neil quiver. (Shaquille O'Neil is a very big NBA star. If you don't know who he is you can google it. ) **"Before I super glue it shut."** I gulped. He stood up and started down stairs. I sat there until he was already gone before I got up and went downstairs too.

I sat down at my seat by my brother where my cereal and Orange juice already waited. My dad sat at the end of the table reading the newspaper. When he heard us sit down he looked up from his paper with excitement, his squinty eyes growing wider.

"**Well don't you guys just look great in your new uniforms**." He grinned with glee. He was smiling so largely that his eyes closed.

"**Oh yeah**." I muttered sarcastically, "**We look hot**."

My dad opened his mouth to speak but my mom came rushing into the room. "You guys, remember we all have to speak in Japanese so we can get better." Her whiney voice echoed across the kitchen. We could barely understand what she said.

"**I don't need to get better honey."** My dad reminded her, **"I've spoken Japanese my whole life."**

My mom rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'm not just talking about you. The children and I still need to practice."

We stared at her with blank expressions. "What?" We all asked in unison, not understanding a word that came out of her mouth.

She sighed and leaned against the counter. **"Never mind."** She mumbled in English, **"You guys talk in Japanese and I'll go take more lessons."**

"**Please do."** My brother mumbled to my right.

My mom sent him a death glare and he just rolled his eyes. No one could give a death glare like him.

I finished my breakfast and put the plates in the sink. **"Okay I'm going." **I said as I made my way to the door.

"**Aren't you going with your brother?"** My mom asked.

I looked over at him. He sat there slowly taking small bites of his cereal. His blank expression staring out at nothing.** "Um…he's taking to long. I'll just go ahead."** I lied. I really just didn't want to be alone with him.

"**Denzel,"** My mom said, turning her attention to him. **"Finish your food so you can go with your sister."** He looked up at my mom and then glared at me. He didn't like to be rushed.

"**It's fine mom. Let the boy eat."** I told her with a weak smile. I could still feel his glare on me even after I turned around and left the house.

**" Okay."** I sighed as I made my way down the street. **"Next stop,** Seireitei high."

* * *

My homeroom hadn't been too hard to find. Actually it surprisingly took only a few minutes. I was still late though, since when I finally made it too school, the first bell already rang. I was thankful though that my brother would be more late then me.

I sighed as my hand rested on the doorknob of room 114B ready to open it. I closed my eyes and slowly creaked it open.

To my happiness, it seemed class hadn't started yet. The teacher was still sitting at his desk.

He was leaned back in his chair focused in his book. When I came in he looked up. The teacher looked in his mid thirties and had long dark brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. His nose was pointy and he had narrowing eyes. "Ah, the new student." He said, with not the slightest bit of excitement in his voice. "Your already late on your first day."

"Um…well yes…" It seemed a lot harder talking in Japanese when you were nervous. "Um I was…my-."

"It doesn't matter." He waved off the subject with his hand and looked back into his book. "Just go introduce yourself and get lost."

"G-get lost?" I asked confused.

He looked quickly up at me with sharp eyes. "Yeah, like fined your seat." He growled. "Jeez you Americans should learn Japanese before you come and pollute my class room."

I stared at him for a long time. He never even looked up from his book. "Um…excuse me?" I asked surprised thinking I heard him wrong.

He didn't even look up this time. "Just hurry up and introduce yourself. Wait, no, actually since you took so long, just take your seat in the back of the class. I doubt the students even care about your introduction anyway." His piercing voice hit me like a landslide.

My body started to shake. I could feel the class's eye on my back, but I was no longer nervous, now I was just pissed. It took all my energy not to smack him in the face. **"How…how dare you say that to your student."** I growled, not noticing that I was talking in English. My hands balled up into fists.

He looked up from his book, surprised by my sharp tone. His eyes widened more when he saw my body shaking. He stood up in his chair and a smirk spread across his lips. His leaned closer to me his grin widening. "Does Miss America have a anger problem?" He mocked. **"Miss America, I suggest you take your seat before you do anything rash." **He whispered in perfect English. My eyes widened in shock, which only caused his grin to widen more. "Now hurry up and get to your seat." He said patting me on the shoulder and smiling.

I turned on my heels, causing my long hair to whip him in the face. I started down the aisle and I heard the teacher laughing behind me. "Isn't she just great?" He asked to the class. Everyone stayed silent as they watched me. "I like you Miss America, what's your name again?"

I sat down in my seat and looked at him. "Kiesha Shimizu." I muttered my odd name that people in America always made fun of. He stared at me with a blank expression for a moment and then cracked up into laughter.

"Are…are you serious." He started laughing harder, doubling over and grabbing his stomach. I rolled my eyes at his over reaction. "What kind of name is that? I thought you were American. What's up with the last name?"

"My dad is Japanese and my mom isn't. My mom took his last name and she got to name the kids. That was their agreement." I told him.

He snickered some more. "Okay, I'll just continue calling you Miss America. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't think it matters whether I approve or not, you'll continue calling me it anyway right?"

"Hmm…" He thought about it. Then he nodded. "Yup I would."

"I rest my case." I muttered.

"Teacher!" A sudden happy voice interrupted our argument. I looked to my right to see an orange haired pretty girl sitting next to me. I sighed at the sight of her large breasts, another person to be jealous of.

"Yes Inoue." He said smiling at her.

"I was wondering if I could show Kiesha around today." I stared at her in utter shock.

"You," He pointed at the bubbly girl, "Want to show _that_," He pointed at me. I cringed at the word _that_. "around school?"

"Yeah, since we sit next to each other and all I thought it be fun." She giggled.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He sat down in his chair and picked up his book.

The orange haired girl turned to me. "Hi Kiesha!" She said a huge grin on her face. "I'm Orihime Inoue and I'll be your tour guide to day!" She said winking and throwing up a peace sign.

"Um…thanks." I mumbled.

Her smile grew wider. "Okay Kiesha," She giggled saying my name. "Let me introduce you to my friend." She pointed to the girl who sat at my left. "That's Tatsuki Arisawa my best friend." The girl with the spiky black hair looked up from her desk.

"Oh, hi." She nodded at me.

"Tatsuki, are you going to help me take care of Kiesha today?" Orihime asked skipping over to this Tatsuki's side.

"Sure Orihime." She smiled and patted Orihime's head.

"Orihime!" The teacher suddenly called out to the class. "Lets help Miss America after the lessons okay?"

"Aw, okay." She mumbled as her body deflated. She slumped back to her seat with a sigh.

"Okay, lets begin class now." The teacher said, clapping his hands together. I inwardly groaned. I was already exhausted.

* * *

I stared at the math problem and bit my bottom lip. _Is there even an answer for this problem? _I erased away the answer I just scribbled down…again. Everyone seemed done with the work and was sitting around class chatting and eating. _Lunch has already started, and I'm sitting here like such a loner. What a great first day._ My eyebrows knitted together in a frown as again erased a wrong answer. _Why can't I do this problem? I'm usually not this bad at math. _I erased another bad answer. _Okay, that's it. I official state this question impossible. I mean, how can X even go-."_

"Kiesha!" A cheery voice broke through my thoughts. My head shot up to see Orihime standing in front of my desk holding her lunch in her hands. Tatsuki stood next to her. "Come eat lunch with us!" She cheered. "I really want you to meet all my friends.

"Oh Orihime," I gave a weak laugh and scratched the top of my head. "It seems I'm still trying to figure out this problem."

"Oh?" Her head cocked to the right. She snatched my paper of my desk before I could do anything. "Hmm…" She studied the paper. Her face suddenly lit up. "Oh this is easy. Here." She scribbled something down on the paper and handed it back to me. It read: y=0.8(x-1.3)^3.

"Eh?!" I shot up in my chair. "This…this…" I stammered and stared at the paper in disbelief

"It's the answer." Orihime stated.

"Orihime's kind of a genius." Tatsuki smiled as she set a hand on Orihime's head.

I looked at the piece of paper and then up at Orihime who continued to grin at me. "So are you coming to eat lunch with us?" Orihime asked.

I sighed, "Why not."

"Woohoo!" She hollered and started bouncing out of the classroom.

"Wait up Orihime!" Tatsuki called after her as she started out of the class.

I shrugged, grabbing my lunch and following them out of the class too.

Once we were half way down the hall Orihime seemed to have forgot something.

"Tatsuki, was Chad still in the class?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah." Tatsuki answered. "The big guy was still trying to finish the problem too, but he wouldn't let anyone help him."

"Oh." Was all Orihime said and then she moved onto the topic on whether T-shirts were more comfortable then Tank tops. I stayed out of the conversation since the answer was so obvious. Tank tops always beat T-shirts. Everyone knows that.

* * *

We walked on to the roof where a group of people sat eating and talking

"Were eating on the roof? Is that legal?" I questioned.

"Of course it is, we eat on the roof everyday and don't get in trouble." Orihime explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Or just don't get caught?"

Orihime just laughed and slapped me softly on the shoulder. I felt uneasy. I really didn't want to get in trouble on the first day of school. That would make my dad upset, oh god, and then my mom... The images caused me to shiver.

"Um Orihime-." I started.

"Okay everyone!" She hollered to the group, pulling all there attention to us. "This is Kiesha, you know from our class. I'm showing her around so please be good to her." She finished.

That's when I realized that everyone in the group was from our class. I also noticed how odd they all seemed. Some had several weird hair colors, and one had no hair at all. A girl standing in the back by a short white hair boy had bigger breast then it seemed humanly possible. A guy with red hair that sat next to a very short raven-haired girl, had Tattoos running along his body. _What kind of group is this? The misfit group?_

"Let me introduce everyone to you." Orihime said as she trotted over to an orange haired boy with a scowling face. He seemed really focused in his conversation with the raven-haired girl. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki." She pointed at the unhappy carrot top guy.

He looked up from the sound of his name. "Um…what?" He said to Orihime.

Orihime pouted. "I'm introducing you to Kiesha, the least you could do is pay attention."

"Oh." He said and looked up at me. "I'm Ichigo."

Orihime rolled her eyes. "Well she knows that now silly. Okay moving on." She pointed towards the raven-haired girl. "That's Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled and got up. She did an old fashion curtsey. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a beautiful flowing voice.

"Oh brother." The Ichigo guy groaned. Suddenly the Rukia girl smile faded and she turned to glare at Ichigo.

"Is there a problem?" Her voice hissed; all the sweetness melted away.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You just gave away your act."

Rukia looked up at me. We stared at each other in silence for a moment, and then she smiled a sweet smile and sat down. As soon as she did Ichigo and her started arguing about something I couldn't catch onto. They were talking to fast. My head already hurt from all the Japanese.

"Um…okay…so where am I?" Orihime mumbled to herself. "Oh right! Toshiro!" She said pointing at the short white haired guy next to the triple F cup girl. "Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

He glanced up at me for only a moment and then looked away again, not even nodding or anything. I could feel my sudden rage bubbling up again. I balled my hands up into fists and tried to calm myself down.

"Hey!" An irked voice cut into my thoughts. "You skipped me!" I looked up to see the red headed guy looking very upset.

"Oh sorry Renji." Orihime apologized. "This is Renji Abarai."

He grinned at me. "That's right. Its nice to meet you."

I was taken aback by his sudden kindness. At first glance you don't expect it. With his hair all red and pulled back and all. His tattoos also send the wrong picture.

"Uh…" I started, thinking I should say something considering he seemed to be so nice.

"Anyway." Orihime interrupted. "This is Momo Hinamori." I heard a faint voice stutter a greeting behind me but I was still staring at the Renji guy. For some reason his smirk was confusing me. His eyes felt like they were playing with mine, even though he wasn't even looking at me anymore. "And this is Rangiku Matsumoto." Orihime continued, not even noticing I wasn't paying attention. _No one_ noticed I wasn't paying attention. That is besides Renji. He grinned wider when he saw me staring. He gave me a wink that made me gasp and be brought back down to earth. I immediately turned away from him, hiding my blush. _oh god! I can't believe I just stared at him like that. What's he going to think?_

"This is Ishida." She continued, though most everyone was already back to eating and ignoring her.

She still went down the list until everyone was said and done. "Okay, now lets eat." Orihime shouted loudly, even though people had already dug into their food along time ago. Orihime sat down with Tatsuki and started chatting away. I was still standing looking over this odd group.

Ichigo and Rukia were still arguing about who knows what. They were even getting physical now. The bruises were clearly visible on Ichigo's face. Orihime was explaining her bazaar lunch that was some sort of pudding filled with lots of different food from different food groups. The Toshiro guy was listening to the Momo girl as she seemed to be telling an a labret story. The Rangiku Matsumoto girl clung to the Toshiro guy, who for some reason seemed upset by this. The bald guy Ikkaku or something was doing some sort of weird 'luck' dance for the guy Yumichika who seemed very pleased by this.

I watched how the people were interacting, trying extremely hard not to look at Renji. I was curious at what entertaining things he would be doing. i tried to focus all my energy on everything else, but eventually after a few minutes of just standing there watching life move around me, i just had to look over at him. I gasped as our eyes connected and he smirked. _was he staring at me the whole time?_

I took a surprised step back. I wanted to go _now_. I was felt really weird in the pit of my stomach when he looked at me. I turned to quickly leave the roof but instead I hit into something hard.

"Ouch," I mumbled as I started to push myself of the ground, but suddenly a tan hand reached out to help. The hand was huge. I looked up the hands arm to lay my eyes on its owner. A very large guy toward over me. His curly dark brown hair showered over his stone cut face. _He might even be bigger then my brother. _

"Oh Chad, Your finally here!" I heard Orihime's voice chirp behind me. "Meet Kiesha."

I stared up at his bulky figure. _This really is an odd group._

_

* * *

_

_okay.......what did you think. please review. Be harsh if you wan't i probably need the criticism. helps me get better._

_ keep checking for the uploads, i hope to come up with a new one soon_

_Review, its the button below  
_


	2. Memories collide

**Okay, woohoo. I got another one out and i'm excited. I'm also excited because i already got a review, so thank you Jessica Rabbit21. Okay so hears the nect chapter, i think it's long enough. this is after the whole day and after lunch and it's from Renji and Kiesha's point of view. **

**hope you enjoy. ;)  
**

* * *

#2 Memories collide

Renji's POV.

I sat on my bed, remembering how the day had gone. I snickered when I remembered when Kiesha ran into Chad, and how big her eyes grew when she saw him. She looked like an owl. My laughing stopped when I remembered how she immediately pulled herself up and ran off the roof. For some reason I wanted to run after her.

I laid down in my bed staring up at the ceiling, my mind flickering through slides of the new girl. Not the Kiesha herself, but her eyes. Something about her eyes seemed familiar. Right when she walked into the classroom my eyes were suddenly attached to hers. The way the right seemed a Carmel color and the left sort of a dark green. The unusualness isn't what drew my attention though; it was the familiar ness. The way I felt like I've seen them before. _Who does she remind me of?_

Her anger problems are familiar too. But I know whom she reminds me of when it comes to her anger. The way her body shakes and her hands clench up. It's just like **him.**

"Oh god, don't start thinking about it." I mumbled as I rolled over onto my side. I pulled my long red hair out of its tie and let it fall down my back and sprawl over my pillow.

The darkness in the room started to make me drowsy. My eyelids slowly started to slip over my eyes. I sighed as I let dream world slowly take over.

"_Sweet heart." Her hectic frightened voice whispered to me. "Mommy and you are going on a little vacation sweetie. Don't worry okay." She continued to whisper in a panicked voice as she piled loads of clothes into a suitcase. "Everything's all right sweet heart, everything's just fine." She chanted to herself more then to me. I sat on the bed patiently watching her shove more objects in the bag._

"_Are you sure everything's okay, mommy?" I asked curiously. _

_She looked up at me with shimmering eyes. She cracked a weak smile and kissed my forehead. "Everything's fine baby."_

_Even at my young age I didn't believe her._

_There was a knock on the door that made my mom jolt. She zipped up the suitcase and sighed. "Are you ready?" She asked me with her eyes closed._

"_All set mommy!" I grinned and hopped off her bed. She immediately grabbed my hand and we left the room._

"_Okay, I want you to be big boy, okay? Be strong for me Renji. There's nothing to worry about." I heard her mutter as we walked down the stairs. She held onto my hand like it was her life. I looked up at her to see a tear run down her cheeks._

_I squeezed her hand. "Mommy it's okay." _

_She didn't look down at me. "I know." I barely heard her say. _

_We came to the front door. She grabbed the handle and took a big breath. The door opened to reveal a young man wearing a suit. His face seemed concerned and worried. As soon as my mom saw him, she burst into tears letting him pull her into a long hug. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's okay, it's okay." He murmured over and over again until he released her. _

"_Yosuke, I'm so sorry to trouble you with this." She whimpered._

"_This is no trouble at all, trust me." He assured her, resting a hand on her shoulder._

_She smiled for a moment and then quickly wiping away her tears when she noticed I was still there. "Renji dear, this is an old childhood friend of mine, Yosuke." She said. She muttered his last name too, but I couldn't make it out._

_Yosuke looked down at me and smiled. He smiled so big his eyes closed. He knelt down in front of me and ruffled up my red hair. "How are you big guy? You ready for the trip?" His brown right eye and green left eye made me curious._

"_Yeah!" I shouted excitedly._

_He chuckled, "Well isn't he just a ball of energy." He said looking back up at my mom._

_She smiled softly. "Yeah."_

_A sudden car engine in the driveway caught everyone's attention. Yosuke stood up immediately and looked at my mom with an alert expression. My mom gasped and covered her mouth with her hand._

_The black car that just pulled up in my drive way was clearly my dads. My face lit up. "Daddy is coming too?" _

"_Keiko-." Yosuke started to say to my mom._

"_Yosuke, take Renji inside." She said suddenly, her eyes looking dead serious._

"_No Keiko, you take-."_

"_Yosuke please!" Her voice pleaded._

_He looked at her, thinking of what to do._

"_Is daddy coming or not?" I chirped in between the silence._

_We heard the car door open. "Yosuke." My mom faintly whispered._

"_I got it." He muttered and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the house._

"_What about mommy? What's going on? I don't understand?" I asked him as he pulled me farther into the house until we were in the kitchen. He sat me on a chair and plopped himself down on the ground. His body was softly shaking, looking very concerned._

"_Are you okay mister?" I asked._

_He stayed quiet for a moment. "I have a wife, a son, and a daughter." He muttered._

_I looked at him. "Huh?"_

"_My daughters about your age. You would like her. She's real cute." He told me._

"_I don't like girls." I answered._

_He gave a weak laugh. "You will."_

_I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. "No I won't"_

_He leaned more comfortably back and closed his eyes. "Okay you wont." He muttered._

"_Mister are you okay? Where is my mom?" I asked._

_Yosuke didn't answer._

_A shocking revelation hit me. I jumped up out of my chair, causing him to sit up immediately. "They didn't go on vacation without us, did they?"_

_He looked at me and then smiled. "No kiddo, they're just talking."_

_I relaxed. "Oh." I sat back in my chair and waited. Yosuke leaned back again with his eyes closed .He seemed to be concentrating. The quiet started to bug me. "Do you have a dog mister? I really want a dog, but my mom won't let me have one."_

"_I'm sure she has her reasons." He told me._

"_No she doesn't, she says it's because she's 'allergic'. So what? I'm allergic to the air in the spring and you don't see me staying inside all spring." I said pouting._

_He snickered and opened his mouth to talk, but the sound of the front door opening cut him off._

"_Finally." I sighed and got up out of my chair. Yosuke didn't seem as happy as I did though. He pulled me into his arms and rushed me over to the sink. "Hey-." I started as he pushed me into the cupboard below the sink._

"_Shh!" He urgently shushed me. "Please don't make a sound." He shut the door. Through the door I heard him whisper. "And don't leave the cupboard." I heard his footsteps exit the room and I heard the kitchen door shut._

_Everything was quiet for a moment. Only thing I could hear was my heavy breathing. Suddenly an eruption of loud yelling and noise came from the other room. Their muffled shouts sounded angry and defensive. I could hear my mother's shrieks and yells. Soon I could hear thuds and crashes as if stuff was being knocked over. I pulled my knees up to my chin and buried my face in my arms. I tried to drown out the noise by humming but the noise was too loud._

_The shouting and crashing continued for at least ten more minutes before it seemed to grow more distant. I heard the front door open and slam shut. _

_I shivered in silence. I could here the approaching footsteps. I dug my face deeper into my arms. The footsteps stopped in front of the cupboard and the door slowly opened._

"_Sweet Heart!" My mom shouted. I looked up to see my moms tear streaked face. She quickly pulled me out of the cupboard and into an enormous hug. She sobbed into me and I patted her head._

"_It's okay mom, It's okay." I muttered. I didn't even know what was okay. I had no idea what just happened. All I knew was that it hurt my mom and I wanted her to stop crying._

_She held me like that for a while, I could hear faint yelling coming from out front and she squeezed me tighter. She started to hum until I could no longer hear the shouting. She rocked me back and forth while she hummed. Everything became peaceful. I started to hum with her. Everything was all-._

_BANG_

I shot up in my bed, panting and out of breath. My skin was moist with sweat. I ran my hand through my soggy hair. _Why all of a sudden? Why are those memories coming back?_

I turned to look at my clock sitting on my nightstand. Midnight. I laid back down in my bed, still a bit out of breath, and stared out my window at the moon. It shone high in the night sky, looking big and bright. "Your so lucky moon." I grumbled. "You get to hide out all night and don't have to deal with all the problems that the sun does." I sighed. "'Why isn't the sun out?' 'How come its so cloudy?'" I pretended to whine in a snobby voice. I sighed again. "Lets face it, no one cares when it's cloudy at night. It's already dark." I stared up at the moon for a couple of minutes. "I wish I could be you sometimes." I muttered as I got up to make a midnight snack.

Kiesha's POV

I sat on my bed staring down at the pillow I had rested on my lap. I picked at the frilled ends. I ran through everything that happened at lunch. First Renji caught me staring at him, then I ran into some giant dude, and to make the whole day horrible, out of embarrassment, I fled the roof. My face heated up just thinking about it. I shoved the pillow to my face and screamed into it. "**Ugh, why do I have to embarrass myself so much?"**

"**Because you're a idiot."** I heard a nonchalant voice say in the doorway to my room. My brother stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "**Mom wants to know why you didn't come down to eat dinner."**

"**Just tell her I'm not hungry**." I said as I laid down on my bed.

"**Okay, but you know she's not going to believe that."** He reminded me.

I shrugged. **"By the time she comes up here to check on me, I'll be asleep."**

"**Okay, suit yourself."** He turned and left the room, shutting my door loudly. _I really need a lock on my door. _

I started to feel drowsy as the darkness calmed me down. I rolled onto my stomach and let my head rest face down in the pillow. My eyes slowly closed as I drifted to sleep.

_My mom paced back and forth in the hospital, tears streaking down her face. I sat in the waiting room at a table with my coloring book. My brother sat in front of me playing with his little army men figurines, pretending to be blowing them all up with an invisible tank._

"_**Denzel**__?" I whispered across the table._

_He groaned. __**"What?!"**_

"_**What's wrong with mom?"**__ I asked._

"_**I already told you, dad got shot, so were waiting to see if he's dead or not."**__ Denzel said, He picked up one of his figurines and threw It across the waiting room, when it landed he made a loud explosion sound._

"_**I don't see why getting a shot would kill you. I've got a shot before."**__ I told him._

_He sighed. __**"Not**_** that**_** kind of shot. I mean he's **_**been**_** shot."**_

_I tilted my head to the right in confusion. __**"You lost me."**_

"_**I mean,"** He looked around the table and grabbed two army men. **"Say this is dad."** He holds up a figurine, **"And this is the other guy." **He took another guy. He set them both down on the table so they're facing each other. He grabs the figurine that supposed to be the other guy and starts shaking him around making gun noises. Then he knocked the dad figure down. **"See?"**_

_I looked at the too figures with my mouth hanging open. Then I look up at him and shake my head, __**"You lost me."**_

_He groans, __**"Never mind. Your too stupid to understand."**_

"_**Whatever**__." I said and jumped out of my chair__**. "Mom! Mom!"**__ I shouted over to her, waving my hands frantically. She looked at me with watery eyes. _

"_**Yes baby?"**__ She asked._

"_**Look at this picture I drew**__." I shoved the coloring book up high to show her the picture of the Candlestick and the clock from Beauty and the Beast arguing with each other that I colored in._

"_**Very pretty."**__ She said giving me a shaky thumbs up._

_I smiled and waltz back to my seat. __**"I got a thumbs up."**__ I bragged to my brother._

"_**So."**__ He said as he stood up on his seat and through another Army man. __**"Grenade!"**__ He shouted and made another explosion sound as it hit the ground._

_I ignored my brother and looked over to my mom who was now talking to a nurse. __**"Is my husband going to be okay?"**__ My mom cried to the nurse._

_The nurse rolled her eyes. __**"For the fifth time, yes he's all right, the injuries weren't serious and you can even go and see him now."**_

_My mother's face lit up as she pulled the nurse into a quick hug, __**"Thank you, thank you. You're the greatest!"**_

"_**Oh brother.**__" The nurse rolled her eyes and walked away._

"_**Come on kids, let's go visit your father."**__ She yelled over to us._

_He laid in the hospital bed with a lot of beeping instruments and important equipment and stuff surrounding him. He had a big bandages wrapped across his bear chest._

"_**All this just for a shot?"**__ I muttered to myself._

"_**Oh honey!"**__ My mom burst into tears. __**"Are you okay? When I got the news, I ran here as soon as I could. You should have seen me; I should be one of those NASCAR drivers. And then I had no idea if you were okay. Oh god, I was crying like a faucet that just won't turn off. And-."**_

"_**Sweetie I'm fine."**__ He laughed. __**"I'll be out of the hospital real soon."**_

"_**Like today?!" **_

"_**Well, no. I did get shot with a bullet and all. But I'll be out soon."**__ He told her._

_She sniffled__**. "Okay."**_

"_**Hey let me talk to the kids."**__ He told her. __**"Denzel come talk to me."**_

_Denzel walked over to the side of the bed. __**"So dad, did it hurt to get shot."**_

_My dad laughed. __**"It hurt worse then I expected."**_

"_**You think I could handle it?"**_

"_**I hope you'll never have to."**_

"_**I was blowing up soldiers out in the waiting room."**__ Denzel said._

_My dad raised an eyebrow, __**"Were you?"**_

"_**Oh yeah. When I grow up, I'm going to be a general dude in war."**_

"_**I bet you are. But just cause your in the war doesn't mean you can blow up everything and everyone okay."**_

_Denzel nodded his head. __**"Yeah, Yeah, I know."**_

_My dad laughed and ruffled his hair. __**"Okay now let me talk to your sister bud."**_

"_Good luck with that. Nothing gets through to her." My brother told him as I walked up._

"_**Yes daddy?"**__ I asked._

"_**How was your day princess?"**__ He asked.._

"_**It was great. Look at the picture I drew."**__ I held up my coloring book._

"_**Oh isn't that nice."**__ He smiled he smiled and analyzed the picture with his odd colored eyes._

"_**Its for you. So your shots can get better."**__ I told him. __**"I was going to give you a lollipop like I always get, but I didn't have one."**_

_He laughed. __**"This is way better then a lollipop."**_

"_**That's what I thought too."**__ I said._

_He laughed some more. When he was done he looked up at me with serious eyes. __**"Kiesha, have you ever wanted a dog?"**_

_I tilted my head. __**"Hmm…I guess. It have to be a puppy though, dogs are to big."**_

_He thought about something. __**"I'm going to get you a dog one day."**__ He said finally after an awkward moment of silence._

"_**Huh?"**__ My mom and brothers voice both cut in._

"_**Cool!"**__ I shouted and kissed his forehead._

"_**Um…darling-."**__ My mom started._

_The nurse came walking in. __**"Okay, I'm sorry but its time for you guys to go. Visiting hours is over."**_

"_**Bye you guys, see you tomorrow."** My dad said to us. We all said our goodbyes and left the hospital._

I sat up in bed yawning and scratching my arms. stomach growled loudly. _I wonder what brought that odd memory back. That sure was random._ I looked at my clock. Midnight.

I got up out of bed and started to cross my bedroom, only stopping to look out the window. The moon shone high in the sky. Suddenly all the memory of lunch came flooding into my head and I groaned. I looked back up at the moon and sighed. **"Me and you are kind of alike."** I muttered. **"You stay here hidden in the darkness of the night, while the sun gets to play all day."** I groaned. **"Lets face it, we both know no one gives much thought to the moon, everyone sleeps while your up."** I sighed again and started to head for the door. **"No offense, but I don't really want to be like you."** I left to go get a midnight snack.

* * *

**okay please review and tell me what you think. I'm starting to think it's getting a bit tragic. I have to go catch the bus, so later.**

**wish me luck on my bascketball game tonight!  
**


	3. Arguements and another crazy lunch

**Sweet, another chapter up. I feel good. This chapter took longer to put up then the last one. Everytime i started working on it, i'd getting distracted. It was quite annoying. But i think i like this one. The last chapter wasn't all that good, but this ones better.**

**I finally named the teacher, i was thinking about just calling him teacher the whole time, because i was to lazy to give him one, but i thought it would be confusing. So i googled it and came up with Takashita. Don't ask me what it means, i dont know. I just thought it sounded cool.**

**okay, i'm a let you get to the story.**

* * *

#3 Arguements and _another _crazy lunch

Renji's POV

I stood leaned up against a tree, staring out in the crowd looking for a specific dark brown haired girl with a brown right eye and a green left eye. So far _my_ eyes hadn't caught the girls figure yet. I continued to scope the crowd. A few girls walked by and giggled my name. I gave a halfhearted wave and went back to searching.

_Ah-ha. There she is._ Her small body was pushing her way through the crowd, but for some reason she managed to keep her head raised high. Her arms swayed at her small hips as her short legs made long strides across the courtyard. She seemed to be in a rush, but I could see a faint smile on her lips. She was almost passing by a bench I _thought_ I could easily reach in time.

I went running across the yard, pushing people out of my way. I jumped over a few bushes and even knocked a stack of papers out of a teacher's hand. I stopped real quickly to apologies and when I looked up she was already nearing the bench.

"Hey Renji!" I heard Ichigo call out to me, but I ignored him. _Come on. _I sped up my pace. She was practically there.

I hopped over the back of the bench and plopped into the seat with a sigh. "Kiesha." I called to her.

* * *

Kiesha's POV

I stood in front of the gates to the school, preparing my mind for the day. I had it all planned out. I was just going to walk to class and take my seat with out making a seen. If Orihime tries to talk to me I'll just tell her I'm to busy. I didn't need another lunch like yesterdays.

I stood up high and tall, sucking in my stomach. _Here we go. You can do this. _I walked into the schoolyard with my head held high. I pushed through the big crowds, who didn't even make an effort to move out of my way. I kept my eyes open for any hyper orangish haired girls. I started to get happier when I realized I was already half way to the door, and there was no sign of Orihime anywhere. A smile started to creep onto my face. _I got this._

"Kiesha." A males voice said to the right of me. My smile shattered. I turned to see Renji Abarai lounging on a bench I was passing by. _I could have sworn he wasn't there a minute ago._

He smiled up at me. "It's nice to see you this morning, and in such a good mood. That's an odd sight."

I stared at him, "Good morning." I faintly muttered. He looked a bit out of breath.

He patted the spot next to him, gesturing for me to sit down. I stood frozen in my spot. He laughed. "Oh come on, I don't bite."

I eyed him.

He laughed some more, flashing his pointy white teeth. "I'm serious."

"I really don't have the time." I was surprised I was even able to get words out of my lips. "I'm trying to get early to class so I'm not late like yesterday."

He leaned forward on the bench and smirked. "Or are you just trying to avoid everyone?" He asked, hitting the nail directly on the head.

"No, no." I said waving my hands defensively. "I just don't want to make the teacher upset again."

"Even if you show up early, he's still going to somehow get angry at you. He's an ass that way." He told me.

"Even if I act really nice?" I questioned.

"Yup, he's already got you on the 'piss off' list." He said.

" 'Piss off' list?" I raised a curious eyebrow.

He gave a mischievous grin. "You don't know about the 'piss off' list?"

I shook my head.

He patted the spot next to him again. "I'll tell you if you sit down."

I eyed him for a moment and then gave up. "Your good." I mumbled as I sat down.

He just smiled. "So you want to know what the 'piss off' list is, correct?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's the whole point of me sitting here."

"Right. Okay, so the 'piss off' list, is the list where Takashita puts all the students that have made him really upset, or he just finds fun to mess with, and then he tortures them for the rest of their high school life." He explained.

I remembered what he had told me yesterday.

"_I like you miss America. What's your name?"_

I shivered just thinking about the rest of my high school life here. Him always breathing down my neck. Constantly catching my mistakes.

"Can you ever get taken off the list?" I asked.

"I've heard of cases." He suddenly leaned in closer and whispered, "But I've never seen it for myself."

I shivered more.

"But don't worry." He said with an eerie smile. "I'm sure you'll get off."

"Really!" I looked up with glee.

He's face looked puzzled and he stopped smiling. "I-I was being sarcastic." He muttered.

"Oh." I mumbled back down to my feet.

"Eh!" He gasped with shock. "I'm really sorry." He said, trying to lift my spirits. "It's just that you have to be a hell of a nice and happy person to get off that list."

I looked up at him with a sharp stare. "Are you trying to say I'm not a nice happy person?"

"No!" He shouted defensively. "I-it's just…I mean you…I-I don't really…" He stopped and sighed. "Aw crap."

I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "Well I might not be happy and nice to your liking, but your not so great yourself. I mean what's up with the tattoos. Oh and don't get me started on the hair. It looks like you spray-painted your it red." _Oh crap. What am I doing?_

He gasped and stood up. "Now you listen to me." He said, jabbing a finger at me. "I was born with this hair."

I rolled my eyes. "Pfft, oh please. And that's Michael Jackson's real nose."

Why can't I stop!?

He growled. "How would you know if this is my real hair or not. You just moved here."

"Who has red hair like that?"

_Shut up! Shut up!_

"Who has eyes like yours?" He countered my attack.

"Oh!" I shouted enthusiastically. "Now you're going to start commenting on my eyes. Well go ahead, I'm used to it."

How did it get like this?

He glared at me. "Don't you think I'm used to people making fun of my hair?"

I shrugged. "Why would I care?"

Did I really just say that?

His face scrunched up in anger. "Well aren't you just a little brat."

"I'm the brat?" I pointed at my self in shock. "_You_ started it."

Who started it?

"No I didn't! You're the one that got all angry over nothing!" He shouted. People were starting to look over.

_That's true._

"You said I wasn't a nice person." I mumbled, a little embarrassed by the peoples stares. Renji didn't seam at all fazed.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I didn't say that. I probably should have though, since it seems like you aren't such a nice person."

I ignored his last comment. "You so did! You said, 'You have to be a hell of a nice person to get off that list.'" I yelled, forgetting all about my embarrassment.

"Wow." He said stunned. "Your acting like a freaking volcano just blew up at you." People were murmuring now. A crowd was even forming.

Why won't I shut up?

"Shut up." I growled.

_Take your own advice._

"No, no really. Your over reaction is just hilarious." He said sarcastically.

"I said shut up! Before I make sure you never speak again."

_I wish __**you**__ wouldn't speak anymore._

"Oooh, I'm soooooo scared." He shook sarcastically.

We both glared at each other fiercely. "Oh there you guys are!" I heard Orihime shout behind us. Her and the rest of the group from lunch came bounding over. Renji and I didn't take our glare off each other. "Um…are you guys okay?" Orihime asked looking between the two of us.

_Obviously we aren't okay. Someone __**please**__ intervene. _

The first bell rang through out the school and the viewers of our seen began to disperse. Renji and me glared at each other for another long second and then we both made a 'humph' noise and turned and walked away in the opposite direction of one another.

"Um…Kiesha?" Orihime's voice came from behind me. "You're going the wrong way."

I stopped in my trail as I realized I was walking away from the school building. I turned on my heels and swiftly strode past Orihime and the others with my head held high. "I knew that."

* * *

Renji's POV

I was making circles on the back of my math work with my pencil. I was pushing the pencil down hard so the circle kept getting darker and darker each time I went around. I continued to go over the circle in boredom until the bell rang. By the time it did my pencil had already broke through the paper and was now just making circles on the table. "Shit." I mumbled under my breath and started to erase the object frantically. I only seemed to smear it. I started to put spit on the, now, black stain. It came off more, but still looked a bit gray.

"Renji?" I heard Rukia's voice come from beside me. I glanced up with a nod. "Are you coming to lunch?" She asked, holding up her lunch box.

"Um…" I looked at the weakening stain. "Yeah." I stood and grabbed my lunch, covering up the gray spot with a piece of paper.

"Oi Ichigo!" Rukia called across the room. "Hurry up!"

Ichigo looked up from his work. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He rushed his last problem and then hopped out of his chair and rushed over. "Jeez women. Can't you let a guy have some peace?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Lets go."

"Hey guys!" Orihime's voice said from behind. "Wait for me, I'm going to grab Kiesha."

I twitched. _That brat._ I remembered my whole plan in the beginning was to talk to her and find out why she reminds me of someone I know. Now I didn't want to talk to her at all.

"Just leave the girl alone." I broke in before she could run off and grab her. "She doesn't want to come, I don't- we shouldn't force her to come."

Orihime deflated. "I know." She mumbled. "I just wishshe _would_ want to come."

"Hey you guys." A familiar voice broke in. My eyes widened in shock as I turned around to see Kiesha standing there holding her lunch. I gaped. "Are we going to lunch or not." She said with all the confidence in the world.

Orihime looked just as shocked as me, too shocked to answer. Ichigo just stared out the window not paying attention, and Rukia smirked in amusement. Rukia grabbed Kiesha's hands into hers. "Oh yes we are! And were so happy you want to join us!"

Kiesha amazingly smiled sweetly back, which made my stomach turn, or at least I think that's what the feeling was. "Great, then lets go."

Orihime snapped out of her shock and a wide smile spread across her face. "Oh yay." She started skipping out of the room, with Rukia and Ichigo following after.

Kiesha started to slowly pass by me. She then glanced at me with an evil smile. "You should close your mouth before you start drooling." She whispered and then strode right passed.

My gaping mouth shut closed. My eye started to twitch with anger. _What is she planning?_

* * *

Kiesha POV

The plan was simple. Actually, I can't even call it a plan. Basically, I was just going to join their group so I could mess with Renji's head. It was a very stupid plan, but lately my body was moving with out me putting in any effort. It was like I wasn't even controlling what I did or said sometimes. The plan I constructed in my head, that wasn't even a plan really, wasn't of my doing. It was my other half, if that's even possible. It was the part of me that just did what it wanted, not listening to anything I said. _Is it even possible to not be able to control yourself? Is that sort of like a split personality? Oh great, don't tell me I have a split personality?_

So that's how I got into the situation I was in now. That's how I was walking along side Rukia up towards the roof, with Renji sulking behind us. _Why have I gotten myself into this?_

"So Kiesha, why have you delighted us with your presence this lunch period." Rukia asked her voice soft and sweet.

"Um…" I looked down at my feet. I wished that stupid other part of me would come back into play and finish what it started. Now I was stuck in its stupid mess. "Yeah. You know…Rukia, you don't have to speak in that way… to me."

Rukia smiled, and then a deep masculine laugh escaped her mouth and she hung her head back and chuckled to the ceiling. "I know that." She said slapping my back pretty hard. "I'm just messing with cha'. Its fun to see your reaction."

"Che." Ichigo scoffed. "You might find it entertaining, but everyone else finds it annoying."

Rukia turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Well _excuse me _for trying to have a bit of fun. God knows your not entertaining."

Ichigo glared down at her. "Since when do I have to be entertaining for you. I never asked you to always hang around me."

Rukia's face looked shocked and hurt for a moment, but she quickly wiped it away. "Who says I want to hang out with you. It's not my fault my friends just happen to be your friends."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, you're totally right, I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically.

Rukia started to fume, "What's that supposed to mean?" She growled.

They started yelling pointless things back and forth to each other. I turned to Orihime. "Are they always like that?"

Orihime smiled. "Yup. That's just the way they get along."

We reached the roof and everyone was already there. Even Chad, who sat leaned up against the wall nibbling on something. Orihime sat down next to Tatsuki. Rukia and Ichigo, who were still arguing, somehow managed to sit down and start eating. I stood there silently as my hands played together in nervousness. I side glanced up to Renji who was also still standing. He stood there looking out at the group, trying not to make eye contact with me. I could tell by the way he was also fidgeting.

I sighed and turned to him, "Um…Renji-."

"What are you up to?" He said turning to me. His eyes glared down at me, he seemed real angry.

"Wha-."

"No not 'wha'. Why are you joining us for lunch when earlier this morning you didn't seem to want to hang out with us at all? What kind of games are you playing?" His eyes were dark and narrowing down at me. We were grabbing the attention of some of the people in the group.

"Could you please not yell." I softly whispered down to my feet.

"Can I please not yell?!" His voice rose higher. "This is coming from the girl who seems to always cause a seen!" His angry voice caused me to cringe.

"Renji?" Orihime's worried voice cut in. "Is something the matter?"

Renji threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "Oh everything is great!" He yelled sarcastically. Now _everyone's_ attention was on us.

"Kiesha?" Orihime asked. Her eyes were concerned.

I sighed and mustered up all the courage I had. I looked up with a weak smile, which probably would shatter if you barely flicked it with your pinky. "Everything is fine." I painfully ensured her. "You know, I just realized that I'm not very hungry and I didn't finish one of my problems on my math sheet. I should probably go-."

"No way." Renji's stern voice interrupted. His arm suddenly swung around my shoulder and he started pulling me into the group of curious people. "You're not getting away this time." He plopped me down next to Rukia, whose eyes were filled with just as much curious interest as everyone else's.

I was frozen to my spot. I couldn't even protest I was so shocked. Renji's arms had taken me off guard.

Renji pulled out his lunch and started to eat. I just sat there, everyone's eyes on us. I could feel myself starting to get a bit sweaty under all the stares. Renji looked over at me with confused eyes. Then he looked out at all the interested people. A smirk spread across his lips that almost made my breath stop.

Renji slowly leaned toward me and I could feel his hot breath on my ear. "Sorry, I just couldn't let you run away again. I have to know why you intrigue me so much." He whispered softly. My body stopped moving, and so did my heart. I couldn't hear my breath anymore, but I knew I was still alive because I could still hear the shocked whispers around us and I could still feel my face becoming hot.

Renji leaned back with a chuckle and slapped my back playfully. "I'm just playin' with cha'." He went back to eating as if nothing happened.

My body started moving again, and I could feel myself breathing. I slowly picked up my lunch and took a small bite from my sandwich (I know that in Japan the kids probably have bentos and what not, but she's American, so she gets an American lunch.). People around us started to become uninterested in us and began to continue with their lunches.

I sighed when the last stare left us; _I hope not every lunch continues to be like this._

_

* * *

_

**Okay. I think i'm making Renji too OOC. What do you think? Too OOC? Review and tell me. I'll try to fix it up a bit if he is.**

**continue reading and i hope you enjoyed and will continue to enjoy. Please review!  
**


	4. invite who?

**Yay, another story up. I'm seriously on a roll now. This time i won't mess up like i did last time. Which i fixed, thank you very much. Any who, Kiesha is rich, you'll find that out in the story. Her dad, with the past, is some owner of this big company. And another thing to remember about Kiesha, is that her personality is a bit hectic. One minute shes shy, and the next minute shes pissed. Thats the way she is. So when she talks to some people, she'll act a bit defferent then when she talks to some other people. I'm sorry if its confusing, its just hard for me to write a person who acts one way the whole time. Like if she acted shy the whole time, it be real hard for me to write. So you'll see she got a bit of a multipule personality problem.**

**

* * *

**

Kiesha's POV

I shuffled up the big wooded hill toward my house, which was snug and cozy at the top. The forest around me, that was usually bustling and busy, seemed real quiet. The birds weren't chirping today, instead they were crying a very sad melody. The squirrels up in the trees weren't out either. I was starting to get a very eerie feeling. I kicked at the dirt road to get my mind off the dark silent forest surrounding me. Dust started to pick up at my feet, making me cough wildly.

I decided instead of kicking up dust, I would listen to my I-pod. I popped in my headphones, and immediately Chris Brown filled my ears.

I started to jump around and sing to the song as I walked. **" Hey little mama, ooh you a stunner. Hot little figure, yes you're a winner And I'm so glad to be yours, you're a class all your own."** I sang loudly into the quiet forest. I did a few spins and I sung even louder.

"Honk, Honk." A car horn honked from behind me. I jumped ten feet in the air, almost dropping my I-pod. I turned around to see my dads long stretch limo pulling along beside me. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

My dad's window slowly slid down. His happy smiling face popped out **"Nice skills."** He chuckled. **"Ever think of American idol?"**

My blush grew redder and I playfully hit him with my backpack. **"It's not funny. Don't creep up on people. Someone will call the cops on you one day." **

He laughed**. "I only creep up on you."** He patted my sulking head. He opened his door. **"Hop in."**

I slid into a seat next to my dad and the car continued moving again.

"**So how was your day, Miss Bionce'**." He joked.

I glared at him**. "Knock it off."**

"**I'm just messing with you sweetheart**." He patted my head again, and I slouched down in my seat with my arms crossed and pouting. **"So are you going to tell me how your day went?"** His brown and green eye's searched my equally weird colored eyes.

"**It was uneventful, and not exciting."** I repeated the same line I used yesterday.

"**Oh!"** He said leaning back in his seat. **"So you're going to lock yourself in your room again tonight and not eat any dinner."**

I rolled my eyes. **"Dad I did not lock myself in my room. I don't even have a lock on my door."**

"**But you didn't come down to eat."** He reminded me.

"**I told you, I didn't feel good."**

He sighed. **"I'm just worried about you. I just want to know how you and your brother are transitioning. God knows I can't ask him."** We had already arrived at the house, but we stayed seated. I could see the chauffer guy waiting outside the door.

"**It's a little hard, but we'll get used to it."** I assured him.

He looked down at his feat with a frown. I knew how he felt bad for making us move down here. **"I just don't want you guys to have a horrible life here."**

I smiled. "**Dad, its not a big deal. Life isn't horrible at all."**

He looked up with a smile and gave me a small hug. **"Thanks kiddo."** He opened the door, startling the chauffer guy who tried to reach out and help but my dad just lifted his hand up to stop him. "Thank you, but I'm just fine." My dad pulled himself out of the car and started making his way up the path to our door.

"Miss?" The man asked. He held out his hand to me. He wasn't the usual chauffer guy. He was much younger, probably around eighteen. He had a large torso and his black hair was short and kind of curly on his head. Although he was Asian, his eyes were very big and childish looking. His nose was small and round, and even though I could tell he was older then me, and even though he was pretty buff, his face was almost babyish.

"Thanks." I smiled up and took his hand. He helped me out of the car and shut the door. "Are you new?" I asked.

He smiled. It was a cute smile that made me want to touch his flawless face. "Actually, I just work in the garden. I'm helping out the chauffer since he got sick."

"Oh, he got sick." I tilted my head to the side. "But he was just here this morning."

"Yeah well, the flue is spreading fast." He told me.

"Well it's real nice for you to help him out." I said. "Are you the only one that works on the yard?" I looked over our giant green lawn that spread around our house that looked more like a villa. Plants were planted everywhere in the yard. One corner there was a batch of fruit trees and in the other there was a large willow tree that hung over a small bench with flowers surrounding it. I made a mental note to read one day under the willow tree.

He laughed. "No, there are many people who work on the yard. I don't think I could handle it _all_ on my own."

My face became a little flushed when I realized how stupid that question was. "Right. Sorry that was a stupid question."

He laughed some more. "It is no problem." He looked down at me with another smile. "My names Rai." He told me and bowed.

"Eh?" I jumped back at his sudden movement. "Why are you bowing?"

He looked at me with curious eyes. "Because you're my boss."

"You weren't bowing before." I told him.

He hung his head. "Yes I know. I'm sorry I forgot."

"Please don't apologies. I rather not have you bow to me. I'm not really important." I said.

He looked at me with narrowing eyes. "Yes you are. You are the young master of a very important company, and you are also the bosses daughter."

I smiled. "Yes, but it would be best if you didn't bow to me. It's awkward." I stuck out my hand. "My name is Kiesha."

He looked at me. "Miss?"

"Not Miss. Kiesha." I smiled more.

He eyed me for a minute and then smiled. "It is nice to meet you Kiesha." He took my hand and shook it. "I hope we can be good friends."

I smiled one last time and started toward the door.

"Kiesha!" I heard him call from behind me. I looked over my shoulder. "Your mother had us plant some of those blue flowers." He said pointing over to a batch of beautiful blue flowers. "She says there your favorite. Is that true?"

I looked over at the flowers, Nikko Blue Hydrangeas. I smiled. "Yeah." I muttered, "They are."

His smile broke into a full out grin. "Mine too."

* * *

"**Kiesha!?"** My mom called to me from the other room. I sat on the kitchen counter chewing on a granola bar. **"Kiesha!?" **She called again, this time sliding into the kitchen wearing a pair of yoga pants and a white tank top.

I looked up from the magazine I was reading. **"Mom?"**

"**Sweetheart how was your day?"** She asked out of breath.

"**Got lost again?"** I asked.

"**Yeah."** She sighed.

"**Hey look," **I pointed to a page in the magazine. **"Miley Cyrus is back together with Nick Jonas."**

My mom shook her head slowly, **"When will that boy learn."**

I shrugged, **"I think he does it for publicity."**

"**I think he does it cause he's crazy."** My mom said, she grabbed a jug of milk out of the fridge and plopped her body next to me on the counter. **"So, are you going to answer my question?"** She asked, taking a swig of the milk. **"How was your day?"**

"**It was…uneventful and not exciting."** I said, telling her the same thing I told my dad.

She looked down at me with suspicious eyes. **"We just moved to Japan from America, completely different countries, and you are trying to tell me that nothing exciting is happening for you."**

I shrugged, **"I guess so." **I kept my attention down in my magazine.

My mom hopped off the counter and stood in front of me with her hands on her thin little waist. My eyes looked up from my magazine.

"**Your either completely insane for throwing away this chance to have a new, fresh, exciting life in Japan, or your not telling me the truth."**

I rolled my eyes and looked back down to my magazine. **"Just call me Miss insane."**

My mom ripped the magazine from my hands, causing me to sit there grasping air**. "I know when you're not telling me the truth, and right now, if you were Pinocchio, your nose would have knocked me out the front door."**

I threw my hands up into the air. **"What do you want me to say mom?"**

"**I want you to tell me if you've made any new friends, if your classes are hard, whether you get along with your teacher. Those kinds of things that a mother would worry about.**" She told me.

"**Class is fine."** I mumbled as I tried to grab the magazine from her hand. She lifted her hand up higher out of my short reaching distance.

"**And the teacher?**" She asked.

I sighed. **"He's…interesting."** I chose my words carefully, so I wasn't lying, but I wasn't putting myself into a situation where I'd have to tell her stories.

"**Have you made any friends?" **

I thought about this. I'm not sure whether I should call Orihime and Rukia and all the others my 'friends'. I felt like I wasn't being much of a friend to them. Then there was Renji. I had no idea what was up with Renji. **"Well yeah, I guess I've made s**_**ome **_**friends…in a way."**

My moms face lit up and she clapped her hands together. **"Just the words I was hoping for."**

"**That's great mom, now can I-."**

"**I've decided that on Saturday, you are going to invite all your new found friends over to the house to hang out."** She told me.

My jaw dropped. **"Are…are you serious? Saturday is the day **_**after**_** tomorrow."**

"**I know."** Her smile was taking up all her face. **"I've been thinking about this all day, and I would really like to meet your friends."**

I looked at my mom, dumbfounded. There was no way I was inviting the people from lunch to this crazy house. There was no way. **"Well mom, I don't think its necessary at all."**

"**Well sure it is."** My mom said. **"I've already filled out the shopping list for everything the maids need to pick up."**

"**Mom, but why."** I was almost crying on my knees.

She looked at me with clueless eyes. **"Sweetheart I don't see what the problem is. I just want to know who you and your brothers friends are."**

My mouth dropped wider when I pictured all my brothers' hooligan friends swarming around Orihime or Rukia, even that little Momo girl.

"**Your inviting Denzel's friends too?"**

My mom laughed. **"Oh heavens no, or at least not on Saturday. Maybe another Saturday."**

A sigh of relief left me.

"**Okay, so get everyone's address tomorrow and we'll go pick them up on Saturday."** My mom said as she exited the room with a small wave of the hand.

_There's no way._

* * *

Renji's POV

It was Friday and I was eating my lunch with Ichigo up against the wall on the roof.

Ichigo sighed down at his lunch. "I wonder where Rukia is." He mumbled to himself.

I rolled my eyes. "If you're so worried about her, why didn't you just wait for her in the class room?"

Ichigo glared at me. "I'm not worried about her, I'm just confused why her annoying voice isn't interrupting my meal."

"Uh-huh, sure." I said with a smirk.

"Its true!" He yelled.

"Yeah I know." I said sarcastically.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed more, "Well aren't you worried about that new girl."

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why should I be?"

"I don't know, maybe because you guys seemed so_ cozy_ yesterday." He said.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't say I'm worried, it's more that I'm curious of where she is."

Ichigo sighed, "Your totally whipped."

I glared at him, "_I'm_ totally whipped, that's coming from Rukia's pet."

"Not true!" Ichigo yelled, "I couldn't care less about Rukia-, Oh hey there's Rukia." He said pointing over to Rukia as she walked onto the roof with Orihime and Kiesha. He realized what he said and he put his hand over his mouth.

I laughed. "You were saying?"

"Shut up." He grumbled under his breath. He said something else too, but my mind had already wandered away from the topic and onto Kiesha who was fidgeting beside Rukia.

Rukia seemed to be in an awfully good mood today as she made her way over to us with the nervous Kiesha trailing behind.

Ichigo scoffed next to me. "Look who_ had _to come and ruin my lunch." He said up to her. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Rukia ignored him.

"Not today Ichigo, today I'm in a awesome mood." Rukia smiled. It caught Ichigo of guard and all he could do was stare up at her like an idiot.

"Why are you in a awesome mood?" I asked in his place.

"Because, my dear friend here." She grabbed a hold of Kiesha's wrist, who was looking around the roof, pretending to be distracted by something. "Has invited me and Orihime over to her house to hang out tomorrow."

I looked over at Kiesha, who had finally turned her attention back on Rukia and her words. Kiesha seemed real uncomfortable. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, oh and not just me, but everyone!" Rukia chirped happily.

I still stared at Kiesha. "Really?" I asked her; worried that Rukia was just putting words in her mouth.

"Um…yeah." She fidgeted with her fingers. "My mom wants to get to know…the people in my class."

I eyed her, "How many people are you inviting?"

She shrugged. "Everyone on the roof."

"Everyone?!" I asked, shocked.

"Well…whoever can come."

"What if everyone can come?"

She shrugged again. "Then everyone comes."

"Isn't that a lot of people?"

"My house is big." She muttered.

"It better be if your inviting all these people." I told her.

That's when Rukia hopped in. "So are you coming?"

I looked at the happy Rukia, and then over to Kiesha. My eyes stared into her brownish right eye and greenish left. "Why not." I sighed.

Some how Kiesha's face seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Cool." Rukia said then turned to Ichigo, who had gotten over his shock along time ago, and was now eating his lunch. "Are you coming?"

"Whatever." He mumbled without even looking up.

Rukia's smile grew bigger, much bigger then it had when I said I was going. "Great!" She smiled happily and her and Kiesha went around to ask more people if they wanted to come.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You guys are so clueless and stupid." I muttered.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, looking up from his meal, not hearing what I said.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

Kiesha's POV

By the time lunch ended I was able to boost up the courage to ask everyone on the roof to come. Even the people I hadn't even talked to yet.

In the end the list of people coming looked like this:

Rukia- totally happy about it.

Orihime- equally happy.

Renji- seemed suspicious.

Ichigo- didn't really care

Rangiku- extremely happy I talked to her and said "Were going to be the best of friends."

Toshiro- Rangiku invited him and the situation she put him in, I doubt it was possible for him to deny the invite.

Momo- pleased to go, I think it made Toshiro happier too. (Hehe, I had to add that.)

Ishida-seemed sort of out of it when he answered, he was in some sort of sowing project.

Chad- didn't really answer; he nodded which I took for a yes.

*Tatsuki would have gone, but she had a big Karate meet.

By the time I got home and told my mom the 'good' news, she was already preparing the food.

_Tomorrow sure will be exciting._

* * *

**wow i'm excited to write the next chapter. Everyones going to be at her house! how crazy! I'm also liking this Rai guy. I think i'll make him Renji's rival. 'thinking up evil plan' yup, thats exactly what i'll do. I think Renji can handle it. What do you guys think?**

**please Review, lord knows i need it. thank you also Lybe for telling me my mistake and reviewing. Jeesh, i probably would have never figured it out and would just continued adding on chapters and people would be all "What i don't get whats happening." So thank you.  
**


	5. learning new stuff

**Okay, so i have put another one up. Yeesh i'm pooped. I'm a little disapointed in the chapter. It could have been better and what not, but i'm so tired right now that i just want to put it up as it is. I had a big basktball game to day. The next one will be ten times better, i hope. And it will be more ecxiting. There isn't as much Renji and Kiesha in this chapter as i hoped _but _It does have a good part. So the chapter isn't horrible, but it could be better. **

**I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Kiesha's POV

The black limo pulled up to the house that was supposable Ichigo Kurosaki's house. I was guessing it was, since there was a giant sign saying 'Kurosaki clinic.' Hanging above the door. (I really don't know if that's what it says but I'll just say it does. I'm too lazy to check.)

I stepped out of the limo and stood there for a moment, staring at the house. I looked to the right where another house stood. _So if this is Ichigo's house, then that is Rukia's house._

Rukia had told me on Friday that she was a next-door neighbor with Ichigo.

I sighed and started walking up the path towards his house. My brown Converse, that matched my plain brown t-shirt, pitter-pattered on the pavement. Once I reached the door I peered up at the sun that was leaking through the clouds, wishing I had not worn my gray skinny jeans, because I was starting to feel all sweaty.

I rang the doorbell once and waited in agony for it to open.

A tall middle-aged man swung the door open dramatically. He peered down at me with squinty eyes. I couldn't help thinking that he needed a good shave.

"Who might you be Miss?" He smiled down at me.

"Um… I'm Kiesha Shimizu." I said sticking out my hand. He looked down at it with confusion. "I'm here to pick up Ichigo."

A smile spread across his face. "Well!" He shouted happily, and grabbed my hand in a shake. "It's nice to see Ichigo becoming 'friends' with beautiful exchange students." Instead of releasing my hand from the shake, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. "It is sure a pleasure."

I froze, a bit freaked out. "Um…?"

Suddenly the mans head went flying into the pavement as Ichigo came out of no where and gave him a powerful kick in the head. Ichigo walked over to the man and placed his foot on his head.

"You creepy old man. Stop freaking people out. You pervert." He hissed down at the body beneath his feet. He gave one last hard push with his foot, causing the mans head to dig deeper into the pavement, and then starting to make his way back to me.

"Sorry about the old hag." He apologized. He was wearing a green T-shirt that said "**Whatcha' Gonna Do?"** in English. He wore tight dark blue jeans with a black belt and a pair of black and white checkered vans.

I shook my head. "N-no problem."

"I'll get Rukia." He muttered as he walked over to the line in between his property and hers.

I eyed the body still slumped on the ground, worried whether the man was okay or not. I was pretty sure he was since I could here him weeping and saying. "All I ever tried to do was love him. I only tried to be a good father."

"RUKIA!" A sudden loud yell took my attention. I looked over to see Ichigo still standing at the edge of her property. "HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

A few seconds later Rukia came bursting out of her house in a small plain baby blue sundress. A little knitted black sweater, and a pair of black flats.

"ARE YOU IDIOTIC?" Rukia shouted angrily. "DON'T SHOUT THOSE THINGS FOR THE WHOLE NIEGHBORHOOD TO HEAR. NOW BYAKUYA IS ANGRY."

"You were being slow." He answered bluntly.

Rukia sighed and shook her head. "Ichigo…." She started, but gave up. "Never mind." She turned to me with a smile. "It's nice to see you today Kiesha. We better get out of here before my brother-." She stopped and her eyes bulged out of here head. "Is… Is…that _your _car?" She stammered as she pointed at the limo out on the street.

"My dads." I told her.

Her jaw dropped wider. "You must really have a _big_ house." (Referring to the conversation in the last chap.)

I shrugged.

"Oi lets go." Ichigo said as he walked passed me towards the car. The driver stood by the door and kindly opened it for him. The driver was not Rai today.

Ichigo eyed him and then slid into the vehicle. Rukia went in next, a bit shell shocked, and I slid in last.

Once we were back on the road, Rukia started entertaining herself by pressing every button there was. "I've never been in a limousine before." She told us.

"You make that pretty obvious." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia punched him in the rib. "Don't pretend like you ever have." She sneered.

He held onto his soar side. "I haven't, but I'm not going to freak out just because I am now."

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him and then turned her attention back to me. "So who's next?"

"Um…" I looked down at my list. I gulped when I saw the name. "Renji." I softly whispered.

She smiled. "Oh good. He lives close to here."

"Mm-hmm." I murmured as I leaned up against the wall and peered out the window. Houses and shops whizzed by.

"I was surprised you know." Rukia said. "I didn't know you and Renji would get along so well."

I looked up at her startled. "What?"

"On Thursday you guys acted very close." She said. She was looking out the window, but I could see a faint smirk on her lips.

I could feel my face grow a bit pink. "We only argued." I reminded her. "…twise."

She smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh. Yes, and then after wards he wouldn't let you leave and even put his arm around your shoulders."

I frowned. "He was just trying to upset me. You can't possibly think there's something going on with Renji and I?"

Rukia gave me a knowing smile and even Ichigo stayed quiet in the corner.

"Oh come on. I met you guys, like, three days ago." I told her.

"Love has no boundaries." Rukia said in a singsong voice. Ichigo snickered.

"**Bull crap."** I muttered in English.

Rukia laughed. "Okay, okay. Sorry, sorry. There is no reason to go off in English. I'm just joking around with you."

"Well, what about you and Ichigo?" I shot back, ignoring her apologize.

Her laughing seized and I could feel Ichigo tense up in the corner. Her eyes became dark and glaring.

"What are you trying to get at?" She asked, her voice hissing. I cringed back into my seat, really wishing I had not opened my mouth. "I um…" I started, but the car coming to a halt stopped me. I looked out the window to see us now parked in front of an old beat up apartment building. "Are we here?" I asked.

Rukia's glaring eyes left me and looked out the window. "Oh!" Her voice and eyes changed suddenly. "That was fast."

"This is where Renji lives?" I stared at the rundown apartment, with its ugly red staircase that looped around the building. The bricks were cracking off and the few plants out in the front were all dead. A broken red tricycle missing a wheel sat in front of one of the doors. I could just picture a little kid trying to push them self forward, never getting anywhere.

"Yeah, he lives on the second floor." She told me.

"Alone?" I couldn't picture more then one person living in such a small building.

"Yeah." Rukia said softly, staring down at her feet with suddenly sad eyes.

"Okay I'll go get him." I said, not wanting to press any further. I opened the door and was immediately helped out by the chauffer. "I'll be right back." I shouted into the limo before the door shut. I doubted they heard me though, them suddenly out of the blue being in a heated argument and all.

I found myself sanding in front of the beat up red staircase, very hesitant on whether it was safe to walk up or not. I took a step onto the iron stair. I held onto the railing for my life. The chipping red paint crumbled under my hands. In each step I could here it creek. _This is a really unsafe staircase. They should fix it. _

By the time I reached the door I was almost at a hyperventilating point. I was deathly afraid of heights, and even though I was only a story high, I felt much **much** higher.

I knocked softly at the wooden red door, causing some flecks of paint to slowly fall to the floor. I could feel heavy pounding of footsteps on the other side of the door, which caused the floor to shake.

There was a big bang on the other side, and then it opened. I immediately became flustered at what I saw. A wet, shirtless Renji stood in front of me with long, red, dripping hair falling randomly across his face. He was wearing a pair of blue and white-checkered pajama pants and his feet were bare. His odd tattoos ran all the way down the front of his chest.

He stared at me with glazed over eyes until something seemed to click in his brain. "Oh crap!" He shouted, jumping out of his daze.

I cringed back as water fell from his hair and splattered on me.

"I'm soooooooooo sorry!" He apologized. "I can't believe I forgot. I just woke up a few minutes ago, took a quick shower, there's a sudden knock on the door, and then here you are." He said gesturing at me. Then he sighed and shook his head. "How could I forget?"

"Um…it's fine Renji. Just hurry up and get dressed now." I said softly, my face was still a little pink.

"Oh yeah! Duh!" He shouted grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the dark house. "Just wait right here." He shut the door behind me and ran into what was probably the bathroom.

I noticed that he even had tattoos running down his back. That made me question where else he had tattoos… I covered my face with my hands to hide my blush from the empty space. _What am I thinking? How perverted am I?_

Renji's house matched the outside perfectly. It was a small one-room apartment with a bathroom. There was a little kitchen in the corner, which was missing several cupboard doors. In the far right hand corner there was a futon laid out, and in the far left hand corner there was an old beat up couch with stuffing popping out. There was a little table in front of the couch and a small T.V propped up against the wall on the floor. The rest of the little space was filled with all his clothes that littered the floor. The small light that hung from the ceiling kept flickering. The only window in the room was the one by his futon, but it was so small you could only fit your head out, and maybe your shoulders, maybe.

Renji came bursting out of the bathroom, now wearing dark blue jeans, and a pair of black converse. He had pulled his hair up into his usual spiky ponytail and was wearing a black bandana. He was still shirtless.

He went rummaging through the clothes on the floor, picking up random shirts and smelling them. He would cringe back and throw them on the ground again. "Nope," He would mutter and then continue his journey for a clean shirt. Finally he came upon a dark orange shirt with some weird design on it that didn't seem to be to bad. He slipped it over his shoulders and let it fall loosely over his body.

He turned to me suddenly. I froze. "Is it sunny out?" He asked.

My body became less tense. "Yeah, a little. It's starting to push aside the clouds."

A grin spread across his face. "Great!" He reached for something on the counter. "I always love having an excuse to wear sunglasses." He placed the black shades over his eyes. He then looked at me with a smile. We stood there for a while, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to break the silence or what. Thankfully he did first. "So?"

I cocked my head to the side. "So what?"

"So, how do I look? I look good enough to step into the limo waiting below?" He asked, still grinning.

"Oh, you saw it?" I hadn't realized he had.

"Its pretty hard not to notice, definitely around this part of town." He told me. I nodded. "So? How do I look?" He repeated with the same goofy grin.

_Oh he was serious? _"Like a human." I told him, trying to be funny.

His eyebrows crinkled together. "Was that a joke?" He asked.

My face dropped. "Well, apparently not a good one." I muttered to my feet.

He started to laugh suddenly, making me look up in surprise. "Wow!" He said between breaths of air. "That was not a very good joke."

It was my turn to look confused. "Then why are you laughing?"

"Because its so stupid." He said, and then he went back into a fit of laughter.

I frowned. "Urge I get it. Stop laughing already."

He slowly pulled himself together. "I'm sorry," He sighed, wiping his, now, watery eyes. "I'm good now."

"Finally." I said turning and opening his door. "Hurry up, let's go."

When we came to the steps I had to close my eyes and pretend that the staircase I was walking on, wasn't rusty and falling apart. It helped very little, but I was able to managing getting down them. Renji so easily ran down the steps it was ridicules. _And he didn't even ask if I needed help, not that I would let him help me, but still._

Once we got into the vehicle Ichigo was asleep leaning up against the wall and Rukia was playing with some buttons that made the window slide up and down. She looked up at us with an annoyed look.

"Thank god!" She shouted exaggeratedly, waking up Ichigo. "You guys took forever. What were you doing?"

"Sorry, that was my fault." Renji apologized. "I forgot about today and wasn't ready."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Renji, you idiot." He just rolled his eyes back at her. She suddenly gave a wicked smile. "Well at least you showed up. I was worried you and Kiesha-."

"Don't even." I warned, noticing her evil grin.

She laughed and then pumped a fist into the air. "Okay! Lets go!"

We picked up Momo and Toshiro after that. They lived together with Toshiro's grandmother. Apparently Momo's parents had died when she was younger, and Toshiro's grandmother knew Momo's mom very well and decided to take Momo in.

Momo was wearing a white wavy knee length skirt with a bright yellow tank top that had white flowers on it. She had on a pair of yellow flip-flops and her hair was pinned up in her bun she wore everyday. I didn't know Momo very well, but she seemed like a very nice innocent girl. She even bowed to me when she greeted me.

Toshiro on the other hand, seemed like a thick headed, keeping to himself, snooty, stubborn, shrimpy, quiet, annoying kid. He wore a yellow polo, a pair of white pants, and yellow vans. Like usual he was wearing his permanent frown. He didn't even say hi to me or even give me a nod; he just walked right by and into the limo with his hands in his pocket. _Why did I invite this obnoxious kid?_

In the car, Rukia kept going on about how cute Momo looked with her outfit that matched Toshiro's outfit color wise. Momo was blushing and stuttering as she explained that Toshiro's grandmother had insisted that they look nice while going to a new persons house. Toshiro stayed silent through the whole conversation, he just looked out the window with a nonchalant expression.

We next picked up Chad with his flowery Hawaiian shirt and sandals. Not something I had expected to see. He gave me a quiet hello, and that was that.

We soon after, picked up Ishida who lived real close to Chad. He also gave a simple hello. I really didn't know these people all that well.

The last people we picked up were Matsumoto and Orihime, who lived in the same apartment building. Orihime lived alone since her parents and brother had all past away in a tragic car accident. Matsumoto lived with her father who seemed to be quite nice when he answered the door. He said he was extremely happy to meet me and that Matsumoto had talked a lot about me. I was surprised to hear that, since I didn't know I made such an impression on her.

Matsumoto wore a small jeans skirt and a mini black shirt with a low v-neck that revealed a lot of cleavage. Orihime wore a simple long flowery skirt that almost went to her ankles, and a plain pink T-shirt.

The drive up to my house was extremely loud. Somehow Rukia and Ichigo had got into an argument on whether peanut butter was better, or jelly. Orihime was telling Momo, Matsumoto, and me about a bizarre dream about spinach pudding. It was a hard dream to follow.

By the time we started to clime up the hill through the forest, people started to get curious, wondering why we were moving so far away from the town.

Rukia was the first to start asking questions. "Um, Kiesha?"

"Hmm?"

"How rich **are **you?" She asked. When I just stared at her, she decided to continue. "You said you have a big house, and then you pick us up in a limo. You must be rich." Everyone stared at me with curious eyes, except Chad who just stared at me, and Toshiro that didn't care at all.

_Ah, now come the questions._ I had been wondering when they would start asking. Besides Rukia and Renji, everyone else acted like the limo was no big deal. I guess they were trying to be polite.

"I guess you could say I'm really rich." I said, shrugging.

"Why?"

"My dad is some owner and creator of an important company."

"What one?"

"Detech." I said slowly. (Oh wow. I totally just made that up on the spot. Hehe. I'm real creative. ; P)

Everyone's eyes seemed to bug out of their head. Even Toshiro looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"N-no way." Renji breathed.

"You got to be lying-." Rukia was stopped as our car pulled up to my gated house. Everyone just stared with no words.

"I-I don't think she's lying." Matsumoto muttered.

"W-wow, s-so p-pretty." Momo was able to stutter out.

"That's definitely a large house." Ishida said as he pushed up his glasses. "As expected from Detech's owner and creator. It's one of the top semiconductor companies in the world, up there with Intel."

The door of the limo opened and the chauffeur's head popped in. "Miss?"

"Yup were coming." I turned back to the group, as their big star struck eyes stared at me. "Come on, its even bigger when you see it from the outside." We piled out of the car one by one.

We stood lined up, staring up at the house. I wasn't really staring at the house, It was more I was staring at them staring at the house. I had already had my share of house staring.

"I still can't get over the fact that this is where you live." Rukia mumbled.

"It is a bit overly extravagant." I gave a weak laugh as I scratched the back of my head.

"A bit?" Renji questioned.

"I guess my dad likes things flashy."

Matsumoto's heads snapped from my house over to me. "Are we going to meet your dad?" Her eyes were flaming with excitement."No, he's at a meeting today. He'll come back way later." When I said this, everyone's face fell a bit. That stung my insides.

"Well that's okay." Orihime suddenly said. "We came here to play with Kiesha."

I just looked at her and then smiled.

"Yeah!" Renji cut in. "Lets not worry about the fact she lives in a billion dollar house and her dad is the owner of some important factory. Lets just have a good time!" He said with a happy smile directed at me.

Everyone else nodded with agreement, well, besides Toshiro of course. He didn't seem to care very much any more.

"Okay, so lets get inside. It smells a lot like soil out here." I said with a smile. The gardeners and yard workers were all around the grounds working and planting things.

We started our way up the path; everyone seemed to be enjoying the view of all the foliage.

Momo picked up a purple flower that lay lifeless on the ground. "Poor thing." She muttered sadly. Then she stuck it in Toshiro's hair and laughed. "Aw, Toshiro, you look so pretty." She joked.

Toshiro grunted and pulled the flower from his hair and dropped it on the ground. Momo started complaining about how that wasn't very nice and Toshiro just rolled his eyes.

Everyone started chatting loudly and the atmosphere became more comfortable.

We were practically to the door when I noticed Rai standing a bit away holding a bag of soil on his bare shoulder. He was shirtless in the heat and sweat was rolling down his naked torso.

"Rai!" I shouted over to him and stopped walking. Everyone turned to me with confused looks.

Rai looked up from his work with a surprised expression. When he saw it was me his face changed into a large smile. "Hey Kiesha!" He shouted back.

"Have you been planting my flowers?" I asked.

His smile grew bigger. He picked up a box of blue flowers and raised them high so I could see. "Yup, I've already planted so many!"

I gave a warm smile. "Great! I expect to see the whole yard filled with them."

Rai's smile fell and a worried expression replaced it. "The whole yard? That's a lot."

I giggled. "Not literally."

He looked at me with a funny expression and then laughed too. "Oh I get it."

"Okay, bye Rai!" I yelled

"Bye!" He yelled back.

I started to walk again and as soon as I did Matsumoto was right next to me. "I'm sure I'll be saying this a lot while I'm here but, you are the luckiest person I know."

I gave her a side ways look. "How so?"

"Um, did you see that guy?" She said enthusiastically.

"You mean Rai? Well yeah I saw him. I just talked to him."

"No, I mean. Jeez he was hot." Matsumoto said. Rukia and Orihime nodded with agreement. Even Momo blushed a bit and agreed.

I shrugged. "He's…cute."

"Eh!" Matsumoto screeched. "He is not just cute honey. Open your eyes."

I looked at her. "They are open."

Matsumoto sighed. "Never mind."

"Matsumoto, you really don't have to tell me I'm the luckiest person you know." I told her.

"But its true." She said.

"Yeah…but its weird…so…" I stopped, not sure what to say.

"Okay, I got it." She said happily.

I sighed with relief and we all walked through the front door.

"Miss," All the maids and servants said as they all bowed in synch, "Welcome home."

Everyone in the group jumped back in shock, accepts for Toshiro and me, even Chad cringed back a bit.

"C-can I just say it one more time?" Matsumoto asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"You really are the luckiest person I've ever met."

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter will be for sure the one with them at her house more. This one was sort of like a filler chapter...in a way. Yay, i got Rai in there. I like to write about Rai, he has such a interesting personailty. Oh wow. Kiesha's personality is starting to give me a run for my money. It is getting harder to write her. I need to mellow down a bit when i right her. hehe i just get so excited.**

**okay, i'm totally ready for the next chapter. **

**please review. It helps me pop out more chapters when i know i got some people reading it.**

**tootals!**


	6. great team

**Oh god. I havn't updated in awhile. Feels like a week. I've been real sick this week so i've been waaaaay to lazy to write. I've also had a few basketball things i still had to go to even though i was sure i was going to die. So i decided i was going to write this story any way even though i'm sick, so it might be a bit off, i apologize. so enjoy if you can. lol. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Renji's POV**

We were all sitting in Kiesha's kitchen. We were all surprised to find that their house seemed sort of casual, besides the entryway, which had a giant chandelier that was probably made out of diamond. Then there was the living room that was overly extravagant. The walls were lined with gold and silver. The exotic flowers hung on the wall. Everything was spectacular.

Then we walked into the kitchen. It was a regular kitchen, just much bigger, and the appliances were probably the real deal expensive ones, not the cheap copycat ones we had. The counter tops were marble and the kitchen cupboard doors were all in tack. They had a big dining room table on the right side of the room. The table wasn't a Japanese table though. It was tall and had chairs so you didn't have to sit on the floor.

This mesmerized us all and we immediately took seats at the table. We Shuffled around and tried to get comfortable. Kiesha told us to sit and wait for a minute while her and her mom discussed some things.

"Oh my gosh." Matsumoto whispered to me from across the table as Kiesha and her mother had moved away and were talking about something across the room.

"What?" I asked.

She leaned in closer. "I want to be her so bad."

"Didn't you say you weren't going to say that anymore?" I reminded her.

"No. I said I wouldn't call her the luckiest girl I've met." She told me.

"Same thing."

She shrugged. "So, she cant hear me."

Rukia leaned over into our conversation. "She really is quite loaded."

"Yeah she is." Matsumoto and me said at the same time.

"Who would have guessed?" Rukia mumbled.

It was Ishida's turn to join the conversation. "Your right. She never acted like a rich person."

"Yes. She seems quite nice and I've always got the impression that rich people are sort of…snobs." Momo chirped in.

Toshiro made a "Che" sound next to her. "Its not nice to say that people are snobs just because their rich, Momo."

Momo's face became red. "O-oh my, y-your right. G-gosh how rude of me, I'm-I'm so prejudice…." She stuttered in worry. Toshiro smirked evilly as he picked on Momo.

"Hey," Matsumoto whispered to me again. "Don't you think its funny how different Kiesha is from her mom, in personality and looks?"

I looked over to Kiesha and her mom who seemed to be arguing about something. Her mother was a thin woman with long muscular legs. She had a nice figure and a good full chest. Her skin was dark like chocolate and her hair was a very dark shade of brown, almost black. Her hair was also puffy and pulled back into a weird sloppy bun on her head. Her face looked like it was cut from a diamond; perfect in everyway. She was an extremely beautiful woman, almost like a model.

Kiesha on the other hand was a short, petite, cute little girl. I couldn't imagine her being tall, long legged, or having a full chest like her mother. Her hair was long and wavy, and the shade was a dark brown, but not black. Her skin tone was a creamy sort of brown, not a deep brown like her mothers. Her eyes were like her moms though, not the color. Her mother's eyes were both brown and Kiesha's were brown in one eye and green in the other. The size was the same, or the wideness of them. They sort of looked like she was always curious. Though they had the same eyes, the rest of their faces were different from each other's. Kiesha had a very childish face. Not like a baby, no, she still looked her age, but a very…young and fresh cute look.

I stared at the two as they talked, finding it odd that anyway I looked at them I couldn't help feel more attracted to Kiesha. Even though her mom was, like, super model beautiful, I'd rather stare at Kiesha then her. _Wow, okay. Creepy thoughts._

"Renji? Renji?" Rukia's voice broke into my thoughts. I suddenly turned back around in my chair to see the whole group eyeing me. "Is everything all right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I'm all good." I assured her.

"Told you they don't look alike." Matsumoto said.

Before I could answer Kiesha was back with her mother following behind.

"Okay guys." She sighed. "Here is what we have planned."

**Kiesha POV**

I probably shouldn't have relied on my mother to make up the plan. I knew her idea would be over the top, but no, I had to leave it up to her.

"Wow, Kiesha! Your house even has a swim shop!" Matsumoto said happily as she skimmed through swimsuits.

"Uh-huh." I sighed.

"What a great plan! Your mom is so cool!" She smiled with happiness.

"I still can't believe your house has a indoor pool." Rukia muttered as she held up a pink bikini.

"Yeah, me too." I said softly, I hadn't even known we had a pool either.

"A-are you sure its okay to borrow these swimsuits?" Momo asked.

"Yeah its fine." I assured her. "That's what there here for. You can even keep them if you like."

Matsumoto's face lit up. "No way!? Okay I call dibs on this one!" She grabbed a thin little stringy black bikini that I doubted would fit around her chest.

Rukia looked at the rack of swimsuits curiously. "Hmm…I think I like this one." She said, holding up the pink bikini she was already eyeing for awhile. It had white dots on it.

"Momo?" I asked questioningly.

"U-umm…I don't know…" She stuttered.

"What about this one." Matsumoto said, holding up a green bikini that was more revealing looking then what she had picked out.

"Oh, n-no." Momo stuttered and blushed. "I d-don't think that suits me."

"Here is a better one for you." Rukia said, handing her a one-piece swimsuit with green and yellow flowers on it. Momo stared at it for a moment and then looked back up at us with a slightly red face.

"Is there anything… less revealing?" she asked.

Rukia sighed loudly and Matsumoto stared at her in shock.

"Why don't you just wear a sweater and sweatpants." Matsumoto joked.

"I think we have a wet suit on this rack." I said as I shifted through the bathing suits.

"She is not wearing a wet suit!" Matsumoto yelled.

"Okay, okay." I said, backing up form the rack.

"Um…I-I'll just wear this one…I guess." Momo whispered softly holding the green and yellow flowered printed swimsuit.

Matsumoto's face still looked upset. "But you would look much cuter in a bikini."

"Matsumoto, leave her alone. She wants the one-piece." Rukia said.

Matsumoto pouted. "Fine!"

I turned to Orihime who was standing in the corner fiddling with a pair of goggles.

"Orihime, you've been really quiet, do you already have a swimsuit picked out?" I asked.

Orihime didn't look up from the goggles. "No." She whispered.

"Well come grab one." I told her.

"Ooh, this one would look sexy on you Orihime." Matsumoto said, holding up a strapless red bikini top.

"Um…I don't think I want to pick out a swimsuit." Orihime murmured, still looking down at the goggles.

"Why?" I asked.

Suddenly Orihime looked up with a flushed red face and misty eyes. "I…can't…swim!" She said and a tear went down her face.

"Oh my!" Matsumoto shouted as she lunged for Orihime with tears in her eyes. "Poor Orihime! It's okay it's okay! Don't cry!" She yelled as she held the sniffling Orihime.

"Yeah Orihime. There is no need to cry. A lot of people don't know how to swim." Rukia assured her as she patted Orihime's shoulder.

"B-but it's s-so embarrassing!" She blubbered.

"Oh nonsense." Matsumoto said.

"Orihime," I said softly, not sure if I should include myself in the moment. "I learned how to swim just last year."

She looked up at me with big watery eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, I've never been good at swimming either, heck, I'm not that great now." I said with a soft smile.

She sniffled, "B-but everyone's going to be swimming and having fun but me."

"No, we'll stay by you and keep you company." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really?" Matsumoto and Rukia asked too.

I glared a bit over at them, "Yes really."

They looked at me with a confused expression and then after a few seconds realization struck.

"Oh right, right!" Matsumoto nodded.

"Yeah Orihime," Rukia said, "We'll hang out with you. Just sit on the edge of the pool with your feet dipped in the water and we'll swim around you and chat."

I gave her a questionable look. _Should we really say we're going to _**swim**_ around her? That might make her feel bad._

Orihime smiled, "Really you guys!? You are the best!" She said, squeezing Matsumoto back who was still holding her. _Never mind._

"Girls!? Your not dressed yet?!" My mom suddenly said from behind us in the doorway of the little shop.

"No, we just picked out our swimsuits." I explained.

"Well hurry up and get dressed, the boys are already ready." She told us and left the room.

My mom had brought the swim trunks for the guys into another room so they could get dressed there, while we got dressed in the shop. The swim shop didn't have any changing rooms since it was just a little room filled with swimming equipment that my mom insisted to have for some reason.

We quickly got dressed into our swimsuits. Matsumoto with her overly revealing black swimsuit, Rukia with her cute little pink bikini with white dots that fit her little shape perfectly, and Momo with her one-piece swimsuit that looked extremely cute on her. Orihime settled with the red strapless top and the matching red bottoms, although she wasn't going swimming, she still wanted to enjoy the experience. I wore a light blue bikini that had brown stripes going diagonal across.

We walked down the hall trying to find the pool, but even I was having difficulty remembering where places were in this building, it was even harder to find considering I never even knew we had a pool. We had walked by a pair of double doors, not thinking much about it, when my mom's head popped out.

"Hey." She yelled, catching us all of guard and making us jump back in shock. "The swimming pool is in here." She told us and waved frantically for us to come in.

Lounge chairs lay all around the big pool that sat in the center of the large room. On one end of the pool there were two dive boards, a tall one and a little one.

The boys stood staring aw struck at the pool, manly the diving boards. I giggled at their wide eyes.

Renji was the first to notice us standing there.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" he shouted and jogged over to us.

"Hey Toshiro!" Matsumoto yelled as she skipped over to the white haired boy. "Don't I look sexy?" She did a naughty pose for him. All the guys besides Toshiro blushed, he was to busy rolling his eyes. "Oh Toshiro! Your so mean!" She pouted. She started to pick at him and tickle his sides. He pushed her of when she started to mess with the hem of his white swim trunks.

Suddenly Rukia burst into laughter. "Oh wow Ichigo! Your swim trunks have strawberries on them! How cute!" She laughed.

Ichigo's face became a bit red. "Its not funny!" He shouted. We all joined in on the laughter as Ichigo became flustered. "Kiesha's mom insisted I wear them!"

I was about to fall over with laughter. He looked so funny in his pink short with big red strawberries printed on them. "Y-you didn't…have to…listen to her." I said between gasps for air.

"Oh shut up! I would feel mean if I didn't! She gave me puppy eyes!" He shouted.

"Okay fine…it's not… your fault." Rukia said as she was still laughing in an unconvincing manner.

Ichigo stared down at her. "Look who's laughing? Who said for you to wear such a skimpy swimsuit? No one wants to see that."

Rukia stopped laughing and glared at him. Everyone else stopped laughing to and caught their breaths. _Oh snap, what an idiot._

"Excuse me! I don't remember coming out here to please you!" She yelled.

"I'm not just talking about me! I'm talking about everyone in general! If it were up to just me, you wouldn't even be here!" He shouted.

Rukia's face became more angry, "You little…" She grumbled.

"You little what?" He asked with a mocking tone.

Suddenly Rukia's facial expression changed, "Oh my, look!" She yelled and pointed over to the pool.

"Huh?" He looked in the direction of her finger and as soon as he did Rukia's hands lashed out and pushed him. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards into the pool. He made a large splash as he hit the water. We all gasped.

"Ha Ha." She said to the rippling water as Ichigo's orange hair floated below the surface.

"Um…Rukia, you sure you didn't go to far?" I asked with an unsure look as Ichigo came bursting through the water with a gasp.

"Che, he disserved it." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ichigo pulled his body over the side of the pool and hopped to his feet. His orange hair dripped and his face was bright red with rage.

"You little…I'm going to make you wish you did not do that." He hissed through his teeth as he marched over to the confident Rukia. He grabbed her Bikini strap and pulled her closer to his face. "You better apologize." (I just realized how funny it sounds saying he grabbed her bikini strap. LoL. Lets say it's a thick one, not a spaghetti strap.)

Rukia just stayed there with a straight face and her arms folded across her chest. "Make me."

Ichigo's face became redder and I could have sworn his fist was rearing back. "Whoa 'kay! I said jumping in between them and pushing them apart. "Enough of that."

They stood there glaring at each other. I looked over at my mom with eyes that just screamed 'help'. She had been staring at the whole seen with curious big eyes.

"**What?"** She asked.

"**Do something."** I whispered.

She shrugged, "**What's going on."**

"**You can't tell?" **

"**I don't speak good Japanese remember."**

"**It's obvious to tell what's happening just by looking."**

"**Are they in a fight?"**

I sighed, "**Yes mom, their in a fight."**

"**Oh…well good job breaking it up." **She said, giving me a thumb up.

I groaned, **"Mom, give us something to do so I can distract everyone from this."**

"**Oh right!"** She hopped over to Ichigo and pulled him over in front of everyone. He froze at my mom's sudden grasp on him. I gave my mom a questioning and frightful look.

"**Okay everyone! Lets have a volleyball match!"** She yelled enthusiastically with her arm around the frozen Ichigo's shoulders.

Everyone turned and looked at me with curious eyes.

"She says were going to have a volleyball match." I told them.

"A volleyball match?" Renji asked confused.

"Don't ask me why." I said.

"Whom else am I supposed to ask?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, my mom."

"I can't ask her. I don't even know what she's saying." He said.

"**Mom, why are we having a Volleyball tournament?" **I asked her.

"**I don't know. You told me to come up with something."** She explained.

"**I thought you already had this all planned out?"**

"**I guess not."** She admitted.

I sighed and dropped my head, "**One more question."** I told her.

"**Shoot."**

"**Why are you holding Ichigo?" **

She looked down at the wet Orange haired boy that she still had in her arms.

"**Hmm…I don't know."**

"**Oh god."** I groaned and smacked my forehead. **"Okay, let me see Ichigo."** I said holding out my hand.

My mom released the poor boy, which was now not only soaking wet, but also freaked out. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from my mother.

"I'm really sorry." I apologized.

"He looked at me, "What was that all about."

"I really don't know." I was worried he was going to freak out or call the cops or do something over the top, but instead he just shrugged it off.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he slopped over to Renji and the others who were now laughing some more at him.

"**Okay everyone, get into groups of two!" **My mom shouted to the group.

"Okay everyone, get into groups of two!" I repeated for her.

Ishida and Chad looked at each other and then nodded. Matsumoto tried to latch herself to Toshiro but decided to give the spot to Momo with a wink and then went and latched onto Orihime. Rukia and Ichigo had some how become partners, something about 'who can out play the other'. _The really get over conflicts with each other quickly._

I realized I was standing there partner less. I also realized that so was Renji. I glanced up at him and he glanced down at me.

"Partners?" He asked staring down at his feet.

I was shocked by his sudden bashfulness. "O-okay."

"**Okay our partners have been picked! Now the Volleyball nets have been placed in the pool and we can play volleyball." **My mom explained.

I repeated everything.

"Eh!" Orihime gasped. "But I can't swim!"

"Here." I took a pair of arm floats from the bag by my mom's feet. She had bought a bag of goggles, floatation devises, towels, etc. (I don't know what to call those ball things the little kids stick their arms through when they go swimming. Sorry)

"**The water isn't that deep either if you stay in the shallow section." **My mom said as she saw the arm floats I handed to Orihime.

I passed the message to Orihime who looked relieved.

"**Okay the first two groups will play against each." **She explained and pointed to the net that had been placed in the pool by two pool workers.

I told this to the group.

"Who is going to be the two first players?" Rukia asked.

"**Mom? Who will be the first players?"**

"**Hmm…?"** She looked around the group, **"The big guy and the glasses guy will be one, and the orange hair guy and his girl will be the other."**

I passed this on to the people, leaving out the part about Rukia being Ichigo's girl.

Ishida, Chad, Ichigo and Rukia made their way to the volleyball net. I sat down on the side of the pool with my feet dangling in the water. Renji came and sat next to me. Orihime and Matsumoto also sat on the edge along with Toshiro and Momo.

The game started out slow, each team taking it easy. All the shots that were made were all bumps to the open holes in the court. Nothing special. But right when Ichigo did a clean spike to the middle, almost hitting Ishida in the face, it was on.

Ishida served to Rukia, who easily set the ball up in the air and then Ichigo came from behind Rukia and spiked the ball hard. He came down with a victory cry and gave Rukia a high five. They hadn't paid attention to Chad and Ishida, their mistake. They didn't notice Ishida out of nowhere, dive for the ball, have Chad set it, and then come back around and spike it. The ball whizzed passed Rukia's face and into the water. Ishida and Chad burst with cheers and so did us who were watching. Ichigo glared at Ishida and picked up the ball; there was no time for playing anymore.

The game was intense and so hard to keep track of. Ishida seemed to be a lot faster then I had expected, he whizzed around in the water like it was nothing. Chad had more difficulty moving around, but he didn't have to. His body already took up a lot of the water, and if there wasn't a ball he could get to, Ishida sure could. Rukia and Ichigo we're a great pair too. Like Ishida, Rukia was fast. She was also short and could get to the balls that looked like they were going to hit the water. She also had hops; she was spiking some of those balls like they were going out of style. Ichigo didn't have skill; he had pure determination. You could see it in his eyes that he wasn't about to lose. He hopped around the water like it was nothing, slamming balls down into the water over and over again. The game was equally matched.

I sighed as the score became 31 to 31. We were only supposed to go to 20 but it was a win by two points game, and no one could pull their score two points over the others.

I glanced over at Renji who was staring at the game intently. He was almost about to fall into the water he was so into it. I inwardly laughed at the way his swim trucks were red.

His hair was wet now from all the splashing in the pool, his ponytail stuck to the back of his neck. My eyes dragged along his muscular torso that was glistening with water. That was the second time that day that I seen his wet chest. I looked away with shame when I thought about this, my face flushed. I tried to stay focused on the game in front of me but my eyes kept landing on his chest, and not just his chest, but also his tattoos. Oh how they amazed me. I just wanted to reach out and stroke them, to touch them. They were so amazingly weird and intriguing. _Doesn't it hurt like hell to get tattoos?_

My eyes continued to analyze his tattoos, not noticing him suddenly look down.

"Yo." He said, waving a hand in my face.

"Wah!" I shouted jumping back. My sudden movements caused me to slip forwards and fall of the edge and slide into the water.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap. He saw me staring at him. _I slid to the bottom of the pool and sat on the ground. My hands slapped up to my face. _I can't believe I stared at him like that. He has to think I'm a freak. Oh god I don't want to come out of the water. This is horrible. _I stayed there shaking my head, trying to control my sanity so I could rise back to the surface and not look like an idiot. I stayed down there a lot longer then I expected. _Okay, I got-._

Suddenly strong hands grabbed me around the waist and yanked me upward, pulling me out of the water. I gasped in shock and looked around at everyone staring at me. Renji was standing in the water with me, holding me by the hips. I looked up at him with shock.

"What are you doing idiot!" He hissed in my ear. "I didn't know if you were coming out of the water or not!" I stared at his pissed, yet concerned eyes.

"I-I was fine." I told him.

Suddenly his face became a bit red and he released me and backed up a step. "Jesus, don't worry me like that." He whispered and pulled himself out of the water. I stared at him as he went and grabbed a towel. _Was he really that worried about me?_

"**Kiesha!"** My mother shouted from across the pool as she raced over. **"Are you okay honey?"**

"**Yeah, I'm all good. Just got to excited with the game and fell in. Seems like Renji over reacted." ** I explained.

She helped me out of the water. **"But sweetie he didn't over react, you didn't look like you were going to come up."**

"**Oh."** I gave a weak smile and scratched the back of my head, **"My bad."** Everyone's eyes were still on me. The game had stopped when I fell into the water and now everyone looked at me with concern. **"I'm all good everyone! Go back to your game!"**

The game started up again as soon as they heard I was fine. I found myself making my way over to Renji that sat on one of the lounge chairs drying off his hair.

"Hey Renji." I mumbled and sat down next to him and grabbed a towel.

He looked at me, "Yeah." He muttered back.

"I'm really sorry." I said softly as I ran the towel through my hair.

He wasn't looking at me, instead he stared straight ahead at the game that I could tell he had lost interest in. "What are you sorry about?"

"You know, you jumping in and saving me…even though I didn't need saving." I said and then inwardly socked myself in the face. _Way to apologize._

"You really did look like you weren't coming back up." He said.

"Sorry." I murmured even more softly.

He looked over at me suddenly with sharp eyes, "You really freaked me out."

I was taken a back by his sudden ferociousness. "I…I…sorry." I repeated for the third time, starting to sound pretty lame.

He looked at me for a moment and then his eyes became soft and he looked down at his feet with a soft painful chuckle. "God it freaked me out." He mumbled with his head in his hands.

I stared at him with shocked eyes. _Why is he so sad?_

We sat like that for a while, until the game had ended and the room filled with victory hoots. Renji's head looked up from his hands.

"Eh, Its over? Damn, I missed the end." He growled softly as he started to recover from the sadness he had shown earlier.

I looked at him as he stood up and stretched his back.

"Renji." I whispered.

He glanced down at me, "Huh?"

"Why were you so upset?" I asked looking him directly in the eyes.

He seemed to have been taken by surprise and just stared at me.

"Renji?" I asked.

He sighed and looked away. "I don't know. Lets just not talk about it." He said and made his way to the crowd that was forming around Rukia and Ichigo who had seemed to have come out victorious.

**Renji POV**

"_Renji." She whispered._

"_Huh?"_

"_Why were you so upset?" My eyes met her green and brown eyes, causing my breath to catch in my throat._

"_Renji?" She asked again when I didn't answer._

"_I don't know. Lets just not talk about it."_

"Renji look out!" Kiesha's voice cut into my memory of a few hours ago. I looked up to see the volleyball whizzing to my head that Ichigo hit. I lifted my arm up to block the ball from hitting my face. It hit my arms causing me to stumble backwards into the water.

I came out of the water sputtering water as Kiesha helped me up. "What were you doing staring up into space?" She yelled.

"Sorry." I grinned.

"Pay attention okay, we only need one more points to win." She told me and jogged back to her spot in the pool.

Kiesha and me had made it into the finals against Rukia and Ichigo. We had beaten every team, even Ishida and Chad, and we had Rukia and Ichigo's skills mapped out, I could not waste any more points daydreaming.

It was Kiesha's serve and the score was 19 to 18, our lead. Kiesha through the ball up and brought her hand down hard on the ball. It went flying over the net with much force and looked like a clear ace, but we knew Rukia's game style. Sure enough she was suddenly under the ball setting it up. As soon as she set it, Ichigo came whizzing out of nowhere with a slam, but Kiesha and I expected this. Kiesha glanced at me and I nodded. I ran to the ball and dug under It, I bumped it up high into the air. Ichigo and Rukia gave me a confused look. The whole game I had been the one spiking while Kiesha set it. I could tell by their stance that they thought Kiesha was just going to set the ball for me.

_Idiots._

Kiesha ran up to the ball that was now extremely high in the air, crouched down low and then jumped high up. _Crap, maybe my ball is too high? _Her body stretched as far as she could possibly go, I wasn't sure if she could make it, but suddenly her hand and the ball were at the same level. She swung her hand back and brought it down hard on the ball. It smashed down into the water on their side of the court making a loud splash. Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other in astonishment. The group sitting on the side of the pool burst into shouts of victory.

"Sweet!" I shouted happily and gave Kiesha a high five.

She laughed, "Nice get, that was awesome!"

"It wouldn't have been half as awesome if you didn't make the slam." I told her.

She laughed more. "True, true."

I smiled down at her. This was one of the first times I had ever seen her smile for real. It really suited her.

"Ugh! Are you guys going to shake our hands or what?" Rukia yelled from the other side of the court.

Kiesha laughed some more. _I could get used to this. _"Don't be such sore losers." She joked as she waddled over and shook their hands. I did the same.

"Whatever! I want a rematch!" Rukia yelled.

"Actually we have to go eat, it's already dark out and we should probably take you guys home soon." Kiesha told her.

"Fine!" Rukia said as she pulled herself out of the water. "Then I'm coming back another time with Ichigo and playing you two again."

Kiesha looked shocked. "You want to come back?"

"Of course, no way am I just going to admit defeat, right Ichigo?" Rukia said.

Kiesha looked at Ichigo with her head cocked. He grinned, "Yeah of course we are. No way in hell am I losing to you guys. We're just going to keep coming back until we win."

Kiesha's eyes glistened with happiness. I could tell she was hoping everyone would have a good time.

"Yeah, I want to come back and watch your guys game again." Orihime said. "It was really great. This whole day was great."

Everyone nodded with agreement.

"Then it's settled. We will have another match here soon." Rukia stated.

"If it's okay with Kiesha." I said looking over to Kiesha who was becoming misty eyed.

She stared at me and then softly smiled. "Yes, please come back." She said.

I grinned and patted her head, "Now lets go get some grub!"

* * *

**okay, hope you liked. I put a bit of sports action in there. I've had sports on my mind alot, can you tell. lol. wow its sooo late, i'm going to bed, its 2:56 in the morning and i'm very sure my mom is going to come in here and yell at me. I type loud. so good night.**


	7. soap operas and note passing

**okay, i pulled another late nighter to get this out. Wow i'm slow lately. Guess its cuz i'm still sick. Real sorry i took so long. Okay here is the story. in one part of the story, there is a note thats being passed back and forth, (K) stands for Kiesha had written, and (R) stands for Renji had written. Trust me, it will make sense when you get to the part. **

**Remember Shimizu is Kiesha's last name.**

* * *

Kiesha's POV

It was Thursday, four days after the pool party at my house. It seemed that my 'party' had made a big impression on everyone and now I was part of the group. Everyone, even the people who didn't come over to my house, treated me like someone they knew closely.

I had become great friends with Rukia, Matsumoto and Momo. We did everything from eating lunch together to talking on the phone all night…well I guess that was mainly Matsumoto who seemed to like to call me and never hang up. We even had our elective together, fine arts.

Bizarrely, Renji and me were pretty close too. I mean, we were closer to each other then I was with any of the other guys. We talked a lot during lunch, and with the new seating chart I now sat next to him. We also had fine arts together. Why Renji had fine arts, I will never know. It seemed he didn't freak me out anymore; I could easily have a conversation with him without stuttering. I guess after the volleyball thing we just decided to become friends.

I threw my pencil across the room in anger. _What are with these math problems!!! _ I picked up the math work sheet and stared it down. _I will defeat you!! _I continued to glare at the sheet of paper like that for a while until my eyes started to hurt. I threw the paper unto the ground and sat down in a huff with arms crossed. _What kind of psycho genius class am I in!? _

I grabbed the remote off the coffee table in front of me and flipped on the television. An Ad for this weird blanket with sleeves called Snuggies popped up on the screen.

"…**You can get up and still stay warm. It's perfect for men, women, and children too. The ultra soft fleece keeps you totally warm, and the sleeves keep your hands free…" **I stared at the ridicules looking blanket/sweater that seemed to only come in the color of bright hot pink, blue and light blue. _Who would buy that? They look retarded._

I quickly switched the channel. " '**Miley, what if they find out your secret of being Hannah Montana-'." **_Nope. _I changed the channel again.

" '**Oh my god! They killed Kenny!' 'You bastards!' "** _Switch._

" '**I cant believe you kissed her! Were married! How could you do this Rodger?' 'I'm sorry Sarah, I really am. Please forgive me.' " **I stared at the screen and set the remote down.

"**Oh don't you tell me Rodger kissed Betsy…again?"** I said to the TV.

" '**I can't believe you went and kissed Betsy! I thought you promised!' 'I know, I'm sorry. You know the only one I love is you Sarah. You know that.' "**

"**Well I sure as hell don't know that." **I muttered as I leaned closer to the screen.

" 'Actually, I'm not sure if I know that anymore.' 'Oh come on Sarah, don't say those things.' 'Don't touch me!' " I stared as Roger started to push Sarah up against the wall and try to kiss her as she struggled against his grasp.

"Oh boy, what is this idiot doing now?" I said as I turned up the volume.

"Um Miss?" A sudden cautious voice startled me from behind. I jumped and looked behind me to see Rai standing there holding a vase of exotic flowers.

"Uh…Yeah?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"Your mother wanted me to set these in here, she said she wanted to make this room more elegant." He told me.

I shrugged, "Okay, though I don't see why she would want that, it's only the family room. It's the least extravagant room in our whole house."

"Um…it was your mothers orders." He told me again.

I smiled at him, "Jeez Rai, don't be so up tight around me. And didn't I tell you not to call me Miss?"

His face became a bit red and he slightly bowed, "Oh yes…I-I'm sorry Miss- I mean Kiesha."

I eyed him, "What's with you? Your acting weirder then usual."

He sighed, "I guess I'm nervous to actually be inside the house."

"What's there to be nervous about, it's just a house."

"It's the bosses house, no not just the bosses house, but Detech's owner and creator's house."

"Che, who cares?"

"Who cares? Any person that works beneath him does."

"Well, my dad isn't here. So loosen up."

He sighed again, "I guess. Where do you want me to put this?"

I shrugged, "Anywhere."

He thought about it and decided to set it on the window seal. "Okay, well I guess I'm done. I'll be off now." He told me and gave me a salute as he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Then be off soldier," I said in a deep voice and gave him a salute back. He laughed. Then his eyes caught something over my shoulders.

"What kind of show is that? One of those American Soap Operas?" He asked.

I turned and looked back at the screen where Roger and Sarah were having a very passionate kiss. My face became pink as I fumbled for the remote, "Um…yeah it is…sorry it looks so..."

"Oh no, don't do that." Suddenly Rai's hand was on top of mine, holding my hand back from grabbing the remote, his eyes were fixed on the TV. He was suddenly sitting beside me on the couch. "I want to see this. I've never seen a American Soap before."

I eyed him, as his eyes were fixated to the screen, almost possessively. His hand held onto mine tight.

"Um…Rai?" I asked, trying to grab his attention.

His eyes shot over at me. "What?" He asked, his voice a bit hissing. I leaned back a bit; I'd never seen Rai like this.

"Y-your hand." I managed to squeak.

He looked down at his hand; embarrassment flooded his face as he became all red. He jerked his hand off mine and stood up from the couch. "I am so sorry!" He apologized and bowed. "I…I really am."

"Rai, its fine." I assured him.

"No its not! I touched you in a way that made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry. I just really get into Soap Operas. Oh god I'm sorry." He yelled as his head was still bowed down.

"R-Rai, its not that big of a deal. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable." I told him, trying to calm him down.

He looked up at me. "It didn't?"

"Well it was awkward but I wouldn't go as far as uncomfortable. It was just my hand."

He seemed to relax and stopped bowing down, "Well then that is good. I really did not mean to do that to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Really Rai, lately you have been becoming really serious."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

I sighed, "Never mind."

He stared back at the screen where Roger's clothes were starting to be removed. His eyes were unfocused on the screen and a little bit pained, "I really am sorry."

"Oh shut up Rai!" I yelled, causing him to turn and look at me in shock. "Stop apologizing. If you do, I'll let you watch the Soap with me."

His eyes lit up. "You will?!"

"Yes I will, but please, no more 'I'm sorry' okay."

He nodded, "I promise."

"Good." I settled back down in my seat and sighed. He took his place on the couch too, but this time he made sure he was sitting far enough away from me. "So, you like Soaps."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I know its weird, but my dad loves Soaps, so he taught me when I was little to also love Soaps."

"…I love Soaps too." I told him.

He smiled, "That's another thing." He murmured to himself.

I tilted my head, "What is?"

"That's another thing we have in common." He was still smiling.

I laughed, "What, are you making a list?"

He looked at me with serious eyes, "Yes."

I stopped laughing, "Oh."

It was Rai's turn to start laughing, "I'm only joking."

I inwardly sighed with relief. _Rai is acting so strange._

"Wow, this is really my first time watching an American Soap. It is fascinating." He murmured as his eyes were once again glued to the screen.

"I've never seen a Japanese Soap." I announced.

His eyes sort of glanced over at me and then back to the screen. "I should really bring you some to watch. Wait is this Soap on a disk?"

"No, it's on the TV." I told him.

"Eh? How do you get American Soaps here in Japan?"

"My dad has it set up so that we receive American channels." I explained.

"I did not know you could do that." He said, still staring at the television.

"My dad can, who knows about anyone else." I informed.

We sat in silence for the rest of the show. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was a warm silence, a silence that seemed like it shouldn't be filled with mindless chatter.

The credits rolled down the screen. In the end Betty ended up catching Roger and Sarah having their little 'fun' and had a major flip out. How that is supposed to be a problem for her, I don't know. I mean Sarah and Roger are married. Betty only 'did' the guy.

"Well, that was fun. Even though I didn't understand what they were saying." Rai told me as he stood up.

I stood up too. "Yeah it was. Come back any time and watch some more."

He nodded, "I'll bring you some Japanese ones."

"Okay."

He headed for the door. "Later." He called as he waved one hand up in the air.

"Later."

* * *

"Have a nice day Miss Shimizu." The Chauffer called back as I hustled toward the school building.  
_Once again I am late._

I ran up the steps for the front door and reached out for the handle bar. My hand suddenly brushed up against someone else's.

"Renji?" I gasped as I let go of the door handle that both of our hands were resting on top of.

"Kiesha." He said and nodded at me. He opened the door and I walked through. "What are you in such a hurry for?"

"Well you know, just being chased by psycho cyber gorillas." I informed him sarcastically.

"That sounds fun." He said back, equally sarcastic.

"Your late too?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Accidentally slept in."

_Maybe if you didn't live alone, that wouldn't happen. _I thought. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking such a cruel thing. I didn't know why Renji was living alone so I shouldn't say anything like that.

I nodded. "Yeah, well I'm just slow."

He laughed, "You should work on that. I mean, if you want to make it off the 'Piss Off' list."

I rolled my eyes. It was true that I was officially on this cursed list, but there was no way I was going to make it off the list. I just couldn't control my anger against the retard teacher.

"Yeah, well getting off the list is pretty much a doomed cause." I told him. We made our way slowly down the empty hall, not even trying to rush to class.

"Oh? What happened to you being so nice and what not?" He asked, referring to the first fight we ever got in.

"My kindness seems non existent around that guy." I explained.

"Or around anyone." He added.

I glared at him.

"Just kidding."

We walked by the bulletin board and I stopped walking. "You going to try out for any sports?" I asked, staring at the many sheets of sport choices.

He shrugged, "Maybe basketball."

"Basketball?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I don't seem like a basketball guy?"

"That's not it. I just didn't know you like it." I said.

"There is a lot of stuff you don't know about me." He mumbled.

I looked at him for a moment, his face looked a bit sad. I decided to change the subject back to sports. "Why not Volleyball?" I grabbed a sheet for Volleyball off the board.

His nose scrunched up, "Volleyball?"

"Yeah, you did really good when we played."

"That was just for fun. And we were in water." He told me.

"Yeah, and if you could do that good in water, think about how good you could do out of water." I said.

He considered this. "I'll think about it." He took the sheet from my hand. "You're going to tryout too right?"

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah. You would do great." He said as he held out a piece of paper for the girls Volleyball team.

"I-I don't know. I would be all alone at tryouts and…all these girls that already know each other…" My voice trailed off.

He rolled his eyes, "Come one. Don't tell me your going to say no because you won't know anyone. That's so childish."

I looked down at me feet in shame.

He sighed, "Here, what if Rukia and the others join? That would be okay right?"

"Well, they probably wouldn't want to." I said.

"Sure they would. They got nothing else to do." He smiled.

I thought about this and bit my bottom lip, "Well…okay." I grabbed the piece of paper from his hand.

He grinned, "Sweet! Lets promise to make it to varsity together."

My heart fluttered a bit. "But we'll be on different teams."

He shrugged, "So? We'll still be on Varsity. It doesn't matter what Varsity."

"You do know Varsity is for the best players, right?" I asked.

"Aren't we the best?" He asked.

"Doubtful." I told him.

"I think we are." He said.

We stood there by the bulleting board for a while. We didn't say anything; we just stood there and stared at our papers in silence.

"Renji we need to get to-." I started.

"Promise." He interrupted.

I looked at him, "What?"

"Promise we'll make it to Varsity together."

I rolled my eyes, "I promise."

"Good, lets make sure we tell everyone on our teams that the first person we've ever played _good _Volleyball with is each other." He told me.

My heart thumped more. "G-God Renji, don't be so dramatic." I started to walk off down the hall as fast as I could; trying to hide my face that I was pretty sure was turning red.

* * *

Renji's POV

"Look who's late again? Thanks for joining us Miss America." Takashita said as he looked over at us from his chalkboard. Kiesha rolled her eyes next to me. "Oh my! Renji too! Renji, I'm appalled." He said as he pretended to be shocked when I knew he didn't care.

"Sorry." I said half-heartedly as Kiesha and I walked to our seats that were next to each other.

"Suspicious." He whispered as he was suddenly next to me peering into my face while rubbing his chin.

I took a step back. "Umm…?"

"Very suspicious." He looked into my eyes and then at Kiesha. A grin spread across his face and he smacked my back, "I wish you both luck."

"Huh?" Kiesha and me asked at the same time.

"Young love doesn't last long. Enjoy what you can." He stated as he walked back to his chalkboard and continued to scribble stuff down.

Kiesha and me glanced at each other and then back at the teacher, "Huh?" We asked again.

"Ugh!" Ichigo's groan was heard behind us. I turned to see him looking at us with his head in his arms. "Just sit down. I really just want to get class over with, so don't make a seen."

I glared at him, "Who said we were going to make a seen."

"It was written all over your face." He explained.

"It was not!"

"Was too."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yeah it was."

"Okay, now you guys are making a seen." Kiesha said as she cut in.

"I am not." I mumbled under my breath as I sat down.

First period began, which was math. Takashita also, unfortunately, taught math. As if him being our homeroom teacher wasn't bad enough. Thankfully math was simple to me. Everything always just sort of clicked in my head. I guess I'm just lucky that way.

By the end of class, Takashita had called on Kiesha to answer the questions about twenty times, knowing full well she had no idea. I felt real bad for her; he did this everyday.

Next period was English with Mrs. Sasaki. English, unfortunately was a crap subject for me. I could still pass, but with a lot of difficulty.

I was in the middle of dozing off while Mrs. Sasaki talked about how to pronounce the vowels, when I felt something light hit my head. I sat up straight with a jolt and looked to see a piece of paper sitting on my desk. I eyed it for a moment and then opened it.

_Wake up._

I glanced around the room. Kiesha sat looking very guilty and staring out the window next to me. I rolled my eyes and scribbled something back and then threw it over to her table.

She looked at the note and then frowned.

_I am not worried about you! You just look stupid when you drool! _She wrote back.

I sent my message that read_: I wasn't drooling,_ back to her.

_You were too. _(Kiesha)

_I don't drool. _(Renji)

_Liar. _(K)

_I've never drooled on myself before. _(R)

_There is always a first for everything._ (K)

_I didn't drool. _(R)

_Whatever. _(K)

_You have crap handwriting. _(R)

_Do not! _(K)

_Do too. _(R)

_Well sorry if I wasn't born here._ (K)

_You're forgiven_. (R)

_Let me see you write in English if you think it's so easy to write in another language. _(K)

_No. _(R)

_Why not? _(K)

_Why should I? (_R)

_Because I've challenged you. Are you not man enough to take the challenge? _(K)

_Fine I'll do it. _(R)

_Okay then… _(K)

_**What should I say**__?_(R)

_Wow! And you say I can't write worth crap. I don't know what you even wrote. _(K)

_I said, what should I say? _(R)

_Oh…you need to pay attention to this class. _(K)

Our conversation had taken up the whole front side of the paper and we now had to flip to the back.

_When does your tryouts start? _I asked, ignoring her last comment.

_Monday…it's real soon. _(K)

_Mines Monday too. _(R)

_Are you nervous? _(K)

_I don't really have my mind wrapped around it yet. _(R)

_I'm nervous._ (K)

_I bet. _(R)

_What's that mean? _(K)

_You get nervous easily. _(R)

_Do not. _(K)

_Yeah okaaay. _(R)

_Well maybe a bit. _(K)

_A lot. _(R)

_You know people, of course you wont be nervous. _(K)

_I told you Rukia and them we'll join. _(R)

_You don't know for sure. _(K)

_True, but I have a good feeling. _(R)

_Fine… _(K)

_Anyway, I don't know everyone either. _(R)

_Riiiiiight…. _(K)

_Its true, _(R)

_Renji, I see the way people always say hi to you, and how the girls __**swoon **__over you. _(K)

_**Swoon? **_(R)

_I don't know how to say it in Japanese but basically it means they fall all over you. _(K)

_They do not. _(R)

_Did I ever tell you that you need glasses_? (K)

_They don't fall all over me. _(R)

_Sure, whatever you say. _(K)

_Even if that's true, I'm not trying out for the girl's team am I? _(R)

_Your friends with all the guys too, _(K)

_Not the upper-class men. _(R)

_So? _(K)

_That's the basic group of the volleyball club. _(R)

_Really? _(K)

_Yeah. Not any first years try out. _(R)

_Why not? _(K)

_The upper-class men have made it clear that they basically rule volleyball. _(R)

_Oh. (K)_

_I'll still tryout though. I really would like to show them up _(R)

_You got a lot of self-esteem. _(K)

_Not really. They just don't frighten me. _(R)

I suddenly felt a shadow loom over our shoulders. I looked up to see Mrs. Sasaki leaning over us with her bony body. Her glasses sat on the tip of her nose as she glared down.

"What is this?" Her scratchy old voice asked. "A note?" She snatched the note from Kiesha's desk. "You better knock this stuff off." She scrunched the letter up in her hand. "You really need to pay attention to my class." She informed me, and walked back to her board.

I glanced to Kiesha who glanced at me. As our eyes met, a grin spread on both of our faces. Apparently Mrs. Sasaki hadn't noticed her pink polka dotted bra showing from her shirt. We both burst into laughter, getting us more questioning looks from the class.

"What is it?" Mrs. Sasaki asked, turning quickly to glare at us. Sure enough, her polka dotted bra was poking out.

"Nothing." We both managed to squeak out. _Accepts that you where an extremely childish bra for being so old._

_

* * *

  
_

**Okay! Done. What did you think? Hope you liked it. And totally sorry on the whole adding it real slowly thing. I'm not really feeling so hot right now.**

**Okay haha, i have a story for you people. Its my own random personal story. So, i was at the bus stop with my friend waiting for the bus and it was snowing. I had pulled out my umbrella so the snow wouldn't mess up my hair (I know, pathetic, its sad.) and this little boy came walking by with his back pack heading for school. He must have been, i don't know, 7-8 maybe. When he saw me and my friend huddeling under the umbrella he came over, stopped in front of us and said, "You guys are stupid, the snow isn't going to hurt you! Losers!" and then walked away. I swear, we were in complete shock. Everyone at the bus stop were just looking at us with their mouths hanging open. It was great, i couldn't stop laughing.**

**okay, i thought i'd share that.**

**bye bye**


	8. friday

**Sorry i've been slow. I'm still sick and i seem to be getting sicker. I even missed school today. Okay so here is a short little chapter. **

* * *

Kiesha's POV

Rukia sat on my kitchen counter chewing on a bagel. She flipped through a magazine she brought over.

"So, you want me to go to try outs with you?" Rukia asked with her mouth full.

"Yeah." I said and plopped myself next to her.

"Hmm…" She though about it and then took another bite.

"Come on! Please!" I begged.

She sighed, "I really don't care."

"Yes!" I pumped a fist in the air. "What about you Momo?" I asked.

Momo stood awkwardly in front of us. It seemed she was too afraid to sit on my counter. I patted a space next to me for her to sit.

"Well…" She waddled over to the counter and hopped up nervously. "I guess I could too."

"Awesome!" I pumped another fist into the air. "Tomorrow you guys need to come over and practice with me. I'll invite Renji too."

It was Friday and Rukia and Momo came over after school to hang out. Matsumoto wanted too, but it seemed she had already made plans to do something after school.

"Sure, whatever." Rukia muttered as she flipped the page.

"Do you mind if Toshiro comes?" Momo asked.

My eyebrows knitted together. "Toshiro?"

Toshiro and I didn't really get along. I didn't like him because he acted like he was freaking king of the world, and he didn't like me because I took up too much of his 'beloved' Momo's time. Though he wouldn't admit, I could so tell he was head over heals for Momo.

"Yeah. It seems grandma is going to be gone all day tomorrow and I'll feel bad if I leave him alone all day." Momo explained.

Momo was obviously head over heals for him too.

"Ugh." I moaned and deflated and then looked up at Momo. I probably shouldn't have done that because her big brown eyes shimmered with hope that I would say yes. Her cute face was practically pleading me to. "Fine." I sighed.

She smiled. "Thank you."

Suddenly a middle-aged man came rushing into the room out of breath. His rough beard was washed with bits of gray. His dark skin was a bit wrinkly and dry. His belly was round like a basketball and his legs were short and stubby. He wore a red and white striped polo, beige khaki shorts, and brown flip-flops.

"Oh god…" He breathed and leaned on his knees, "Finally I've found you." his hand smoothed over his baldhead.

This pathetic man was my uncle.

"Hey Henry." I sighed. Henry had come to visit us for a few days for his vacation.

"You girls want to play darts?" He asked. My uncle, though he was on my mother's side, could speak perfect Japanese, unlike my mom. He had actually met my dad before my mom. They went to Harvard together and became best friends. My uncle had introduced my mother to my dad, who hit it off instantly. My uncle works for my dad as his advisor or something like that.

I eyed him, "Why darts?"

"Because I just found out you guys have a dart board." He explained.

I looked at Rukia and Momo and they just shrugged. "Okay, why not." We hopped off the counter.

My uncle went up first. He stood back from the board and eyed it. He held his red dart in his hand. He rolled it in his hand for a moment and then got into a weird stance. He held the dart in throwing position and reared his hand back and then flung it forward. The dart struck the black part of the board in the ten section.

"Yes! Ten points!" He said happily and then did a little dance. "Rukia, your up." He told her. It was Henry against Rukia first, and then it was Momo against me.

Rukia grabbed her blue darts and walked to the front of the board. She looked at it for a second and then nonchalantly tossed the dart. We all gasped as the dart landed in the green ring around the bull's eye.

"Wha-." Henry gaped in aw. "H-How did…did you do that…so simply."

Rukia shrugged, "It isn't hard."

"Wow! That was amazing Rukia!" Momo clapped her hands softly next to me.

"What do you mean it isn't hard?" Henry was still in shock. "It's extremely hard."

Her face scrunched up. "Really? This is my first time playing and it doesn't seem hard."

Henry fell over.

I laughed, "Come on Rukia, this is so not your first time."

"Yeah it is." Her tone was serious.

I eyed her for a moment and then changed subjects. "Okay Henry, get up its your turn."

Henry slowly pulled himself up and slouched over to the front of the board holding his dart. He lightly tossed the dart and it landed in the same section his other one did.

I clapped softy and Momo joined in. "Nice job Henry. Keep up the good work." I tried to lift up his spirit. He just turned and glared daggers at us.

"Your up." He grunted and pointed at Rukia.

Rukia walked up to the board and once again nonchalantly tossed the dart. This time it landed right smack in the middle of the bull's eye. We all deflated. Momo didn't clap this time.

"How many points is that?" Rukia asked.

"F-fifty." I croaked. I could've sworn I could hear sniffling coming from my uncle next to me.

"What about the shot I got earlier?"

"T-twenty-five."

She thought about this. "That means I'm winning?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah."

"Your up now." She told my uncle, who I was a bit concerned might have been having some sort of asthma attack.

In the end Rukia won. Lets just say she won in a landslide.

It was Momo and mines turn. Momo walked up to the board holding her red dart. She inhaled and then exhaled slowly then closed her eyes and tossed the dart. It hit smack on the number three. So technically it wasn't on the board.

"Oh…um…does that count?" She asked.

"Not really." My uncle told her. "Technically its not on the board. Are you a beginner too?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll give you it."

"Thank you." She said and bowed.

I took my blue dart and walked to the board. I had all the confidence in the world. If Rukia and Momo could do it, couldn't I. I threw the arrow anticipating it to hit. I was extremely wrong. It didn't even hit the board, not even a knick. We stared in silence as my dart hung there on the white wall.

"I will not give you that." My uncle said.

"I know." I hung my head as I walked back to my spot in shame.

In the end I lost too. I guess my uncle and me really are related.

* * *

I waved farewell to the limo that was exiting my driveway with my friends inside it. It was dinnertime and they had to leave.

I waltzed into the kitchen and took my seat next to my brother. He didn't glance up as he shoveled soup into his mouth. My mom sat in front of him and my dad sat in front of me.

"**Finally you showed up,"** My mom started. **"I thought your** **soup was going to get cold."**

I nodded, **"Sorry, but I couldn't get them to leave sooner."**

My mom smiled, **"I'm happy you have made such good friends."**

I nodded. **"Oh yeah. I was wondering if they could come over tomorrow too?"**

"**Again?"**

"**Well, we wanted to practice for Volleyball tryouts."**

"**Oh?" **My mom looked surprised.

"**You play Volleyball?"** My dad asked as he started to get into the conversation.

"**Well, not really. But I thought I'd do something."** I told them.

"**Are **_**you**_** doing anything?"** My dad asked Denzel.

"**No." **

"**Why not?"**

"**Things like that are stupid."** He told us bluntly.

We all stared at him in silence until my dad turned his attention back to me. **"Are the girls that were here today the only ones coming over tomorrow."**

"**No. Toshiro and Renji will be coming too."**

His face became confused. **"Renji? I feel like I know that name."**

"**Oh honey! I think its because I've told you stories of him**." My mom said to him.

"**Oh?"** He asked and raised an eyebrow.

I raised an eyebrow too**. "What do you mean you talk about him?" **

My mom smiled, **"I just talked about how you guys were on a volleyball team together and won…and how he saved you and was so concerned…and I might have mentioned how cute you guys were together."**

I glared at her. **"Mom you really-."**

"**What's his name again?"** My dad asked.

"**Renji."** My mom said**, "But I'm pretty sure when I told you the story I just called him 'guy with red hair'."**

"**Red hair?"** He asked.

"**Yeah. The guy had serious red hair. Oh and I don't mean orange. I mean full out red. Like a crayon red."** My mom explained.

My dads face became more confused and he sat there with his hand on his chin for a while. Then suddenly his face became pale and his body became stiff. He stood up from the table quickly. **"I'm full."** He said and took his bowl, which was still mostly filled, to the sink. We watched as he hurriedly exited the room.

"**What's up with that?"** I asked.

"**Hell if I know."** My mom answered and we all resumed eating.

* * *

  


Yosuke's POV (kiesha's dad.)

I hurried into my studies and sat down into my chair. _Renji. Renji. Renji._ I continued to repeat the name in my head so that I would not forget it. I turned on my computer and typed the name 'Keiko Abarai' into the google tool bar.

I was about to hit enter when I realized what I was doing. My hands slipped off the keys and I rested my head down on the table. _There is no way it's _that _Renji. They don't __ive around here._

I sighed and lifted my head up and got out of the chair. _Though the last time I had contact with her was at _that_ time, and they still lived in America then. Who knows if they moved or not? _I leaned in the doorway of my office now with my hands covering over my face. _Oh god, I really hope it's not _that_ Renji._

_

* * *

_**Sorry it was short i hope you enjoyed it anyway. please review. It will make me feel better, lol. **_  
_


	9. movies

**I'm slow, i know, sorry. I've been really out of the writing spirit lately, but i'm going to try to get back in. Okay here we go!**

**

* * *

**Kiesha's POV

I sat on the front step to my house, waited for my limo's arrival. I had my elbows resting on my knees and head cupped in my palms. I wore a white tank top that had sparkles covering the front, with a short-sleeved dark blue vintage washed sweater with a wide neckline that I only had buttoned up halfway. It was cropped short so the sweater stopped at the bellybutton and my white tank top continued down until it passed my butt and almost formed a dress sort of thing. I wore dark blue leggings and a pair of black open toed flats. My hair was wavy with a black headband placed on top.

_Flash Back_

_I sat down at my desk and flipped up my laptop. The screen was already set on myspace. I clicked unto my messages and found I had a new message from Rangiku_.

_From: BigBoobs101_

_Date: Apr 14, 2009 7:30pm_

Hey Giiiiiirl!!!!!

_Okay, new plan. Tomorrow were not going to play volleyball, instead were hitting the movies_!

_Everyone's already in. Renji's coming too._

_----------------------Original Message----------------------_

_From: * AsianAmerican*_

_Date: Apr 14, 2009 7:32pm_

_What's with this new news?!_

_No body informed me on this until now!_

_----------------------Original Message-----------------------_

_From: BigBoobs101_

Date: Apr 14, 2009 7:33

We just were informed too.

_-----------------------Original Message-----------------------_

_From: *AsianAmerican*_

_Date: Apr 14, 2009 7:34_

_Why are we changing are plans in the first place?_

_------------------------Original Message-----------------------_

_From: BigBoobs101_

_Date: Apr 14, 2009 7:36_

_Because it's a Saturday and the movies sound much better._

_------------------------Original Message------------------------_

_From: *AsianAmerican*_

_Date: Apr 14, 2009 7:38_

_What's with that answer? We need practice but were going to bail because you guys want to have fun?_

_-------------------------Original Message------------------------_

_From: BigBoobs101_

_Date: Apr 14, 2009 7:40_

…_Yeah._

_-------------------------Original Message-------------------------_

_From: *AsianAmerican*_

_Date: Apr 14, 2009 7:42_

_Ugh! Fine we'll go to the movies and then we'll suck at the tryouts and not make the team._

_-------------------------Original Message-------------------------_

_From: BigBoobs101_

_Date: Apr 14, 2009 7:43_

_Sounds good to me!_

_See you tomorrow! _

_Pick us up in your fancy limo Kay?_

_Love ya! Kisses!_

_Night night_

_-------------------------Original Message-------------------------_

_From: *AsianAmerican*_

_Date: Apr 14, 2009 7:44_

_Fine! You guys are great people!_

_And if you don't know, I'm being sarcastic!_

_Good night.  
_

------------------------_--Original Message_------------------------

_Slam_

_I snapped my laptop closed and stood up out of my chair with a sigh. "What's up with that?" I murmured and then rolled into my bed and fell asleep._

End of Flashback

"Kiesha!" the voice called and had me snapping my head up to the familiar voice.

"Hey Rai!" I called back. He started to wave to me frantically to come over. "Huh?" Then I realized he was standing in front of the Limo holding the door open. I got up, grabbed my black bag and rushed over to him. "Driving again?"

"The Chauffeur is a pretty sickly guy." He explained.

"I've noticed." I slid into the car and smile over at Rai who was about to shut the door. "You should just take over his position."

"Eh?" Rai stopped before he shut the door. "I couldn't do that. I work in the yard. I'm not even qualified to do this."

"Aw, but you look so cute in a tie." I joked as I pointed out his suit he had to wear to drive the limo. He wore a ridicules cap that made me giggle. Without the cap the look would have really suited him.

He blushed. "D-Don't joke with me." He said as he gave me a fake glare.

"Oh but I'm not." I giggled and then took the cap off his head, "Lose the hat and I might just faint from the heat you produce."

His face grew redder and he snatched the hat from my hand and shut the door. I laughed hysterically and fell over in my seat. _Rai is so fun to tease._

We picked up Ichigo and Rukia up first. They were both waiting outside this time so I didn't even have to get out of the car.

Rukia wore a light blue and green plaid tank top dress that went a few inches above her knees. It had drop side pockets on both sides and a slight v-neck.

Ichigo wore a pair of white jeans and a black belt. He had on a red shirt with a black graphic design and he wore black sneakers.

We then swung by and picked up Renji who was also waiting outside his house. He was wearing a white buttoned down shirt that revealed a plain brown T-shirt beneath. He wore dark blue jeans and a pair of white vans. He was also wearing a brown bandana on his head.

After we got him we then picked up Momo and Toshiro who were also waiting outside their house. I got the feeling we were running late or something because everyone was sitting in front of their house looking bored.

Momo had on a pink simple dress with a wide neckline and a pair of white flats, the dress went a little above the knees like Rukia's. Toshiro had on a black polo with a white sweater over it. He wore jeans and black converse.

Rangiku who we got next wore a black, off the shoulder, over sized shirt that she transformed into a dress by adding a belt above her waist. She wore a pair of white pumps and a lightweight white scarf around her neck. She surprisingly dragged a happy Orihime behind her that I did not know was coming. Orihime had on a flowery blouse, worn out jeans, and a pair of pink flip-flops.

"Hey you guys, mind if I bring Orihime along?" Rangiku asked cheerfully as she slid into the car with Orihime coming in after.

"No problem." I said and smiled at Orihime.

I felt a nudge next to me. I looked to see Rukia. "We need to hurry." She said. "The movie will start soon."

Rai, who had been holding the door open, was now about to shut it when I stopped him. "Rai?" I asked and his head popped into the car.

"Yes?"

Rangiku gasped and jumped backwards. "Whoa! I didn't notice him!"

"Can you speed it up a bit?"

His face scrunched up. "Am I going slow?"

"No, no it's just were sort of late for the movie."

He nodded in understanding and gave a happy thumb up, "Okay, you got it! You've just unleashed the speed machine."

I sighed and giggled. "Okay, okay. Hurry up and disobey the speed limit." I pushed him out of the car, "Go, go." The door was shut and I sat back peacefully in me seat, only to meet anxious stares. "W-what?"

"I thought that guy was the gardener?" Rukia asked.

"He is."

"Then why is he driving the limo?"

"The chauffeur got sick. Rai took his place."

Rangiku clasped her hands together and made a dreamy face, "He is such a kind person."

"I'm not sure that's it." I muttered.

"Eh!" Rangiku seemed confused, "Is he not kind?"

"Oh no he is really nice, but I think he was just asked to do the job so he did it. Rai does anything my family asks him to do." I explained.

Rangiku pouted, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Don't ask me."

"He sounds like a weird creep." I heard someone mutter.

"Hmm?" I turned to Renji who had been quiet the whole time during the ride. He was slouching in his char, leaning against the wall and staring out the window.

"Renji, that is not nice to say." Orihime said while she pouted.

He shrugged, "It can't be helped if it's true."

"You don't even know him." I eyed him with upset eyes. It made me kind of angry that he was saying such things about Rai who was such a nice guy. "He isn't creepy at all. It's his job to do what we ask."

Renji frowned at me. "He's a gardener, not a servant."

"Well maybe he likes to help out."

"That's why he's so creepy."

"Its creepy to like to help people?"

"Its creepy to like to help _one_ person out all the time."

I was confused. "What do you mean one person? He helps everyone in my family, not just my dad."

"I didn't say that it was your dad."

"Then who?" I was really confused.

Renji slapped his forehead. "Hello! Obviously the person he's driving around all day."

It took me a moment to catch on to what he meant. "You are wrong. He helps everyone."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I'm not the one who asked him to drive me, my dad probably did."

"But he took the offer because you're the one he'll be driving."

I glared at him, "Not true."

"Your blind."

"In other words," Matsumoto's voice cut in to our glaring contest. She had a knowing smile playing on her lips, "Renji's jealous."

Renji's head shot over to Matsumoto "I-I am not! Why would I be jealous of such a weird person?"

Rangiku shrugged as she continued to smile. "Maybe because he's closer to _somebody," _She nodded over at me, "Then you."

Renji's face became a bit red as he glared more at her. "What are you trying to get at, you-.""Oh, what do you know, were here!" Rukia interrupted Renji and hurriedly opened the door. "Lets stop yelling so we can enjoy our Saturday." Rukia slipped out of the car.

"Good idea." Momo slid out of the car along with Toshiro following after.

"I'm game." Ichigo agreed and also exited the car. We all followed.

Rai stood holding the door open with a big smile on his face, completely clueless that he was just the center of an argument. "Enjoy your movie. I'll be waiting in the car for your return." He informed.

"You're going to wait here for that long?" Rangiku was shocked.

"I'm supposed to."

Rangiku looked at me with waiting eyes. I looked at her back with a confused expression. "What?" I mouthed. She rolled her eyes and nodded at Rai in a totally obvious way. I raised an eyebrow at her and then turned to Rai. "Well have fun Rai." I said in a cautious way, still confused at what Rangiku was trying to get at.

Rangiku sighed loudly and slapped her forehead, "Would you like _to_ join us?" She asked Rai.

Oh.

Rai was shocked. "I couldn't do that."

Rangiku grinned and patted him on the back, "Sure you can."

"I have a job to do."

"Technically, wouldn't you watching a movie with her be even better then waiting for her with the car. You'll be keeping an eye on her."

"I don't think I'm supposed to leave the limo."

"It'll only be for a few hours."

"Well…" He looked unsure.

Rangiku elbowed me in the side, "Ow!" She elbowed me again. "What!?" She elbowed me for a third time, "Really Rangiku, I'm lost!"

She sighed, "Ask him to join us." She whispered.

"Oh!" I winked and gave her a thumb up. She sighed again. "Rai, you really should join us. It will be fun." I flashed one of my business smiles my mom makes me give all our important guests.

Rai stiffened and slowly brought his hand up to cover his face. "Um…o-okay." He turned around quickly to go lock the car.

Matsumoto cheered. Renji groaned. I elbowed Renji in the stomach.

* * *

Renji's POV

Kiesha, Ichigo, Momo, Toshiro, Rai and me were waiting outside the bathrooms for Matsumoto, Orihime, and Rukia.

"Toshiro can I have my money to get some candy?" Momo asked Toshiro.

Toshiro pulled out a wad of money from his pocket and flipped through it. "Hmm…Okay." He started walking off towards the snack line causing Momo to hurry after him asking for him to slow down. _Why does he carry her money?_

"I'm going to get something too." Ichigo started off after them.

The three of us, Kiesha, me, and unfortunately that Rai guy, stood awkwardly by the bathrooms. Rai kept glancing down at Kiesha in an uncomfortable way. It was really pissing me off.

"Um…Kiesha?" He started, making me what to punch him in the face.

"Hmm Rai?" Her voice was smooth and soothing. I rolled me eyes. _What's with her at acting all sweet when this fool is around?_

"I'm going to grab you some candy." He took off walking toward the line.

Kiesha was shocked, "Huh? Why?" Rai didn't listen though. He was already in line pulling out his money. Kiesha sighed and shook her head.

"Good slave." I told her with a grin.

She shot me a death glare, "Knock it off."

I put up my hands defensively, "Chill, chill. Just playing with you."

"Well stop. I told you, he only does these things because he respects my father."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a stupid person; it was clear as day light that that wasn't his intention. " If he's a gardener then why does your dad ask him to help out with all his personal stuff?"

She shrugged, "That's just the way my dad is. He likes to give people high opportunities in life. Which do you think pays better, Chauffeur or Gardener?"

"Okay I get it," I sighed.

"See, you know how dads are."

"Not really actually."

"Huh?"

"I don't have a father." I shrugged.

She looked at me dumbfounded. "No father?"

"He died when I was eight."

Kiesha stopped breathing and just stared at me. I knew what was coming next. "I'm…I'm so-."

"It's not a big deal." I cut her off, not wanting to hear that word everyone always said. "I didn't really know him."

She was giving me _those _eyes. Those eyes of sympathy I always got. "You…you didn't know him."

"He went to jail when I was five."

She then showed the shocked expression they always give next. "Jail…" She whispered. Like everyone else I was sure she was going to end it like that and try to change the subject. "What? Why?" I glanced at her in shock.

"Huh?" that was the first time anyone tried to continue the conversation.

She was staring down at her feet looking genuinely upset. "Why did he go to jail?"

"He…" I didn't really know what to say, I'd never been at that step yet. "He…he shot someone."

I heard her breathing go heavy and she leaned up against the wall. "Why would…he do that?" Her head was hanging low and her hair was covering her face. _She's really taking this hard._

"I-I don't know. He was a really angry person in life. He didn't like people getting in the way. I guess that guy was in his way." We were standing there by the bathrooms in silence while everyone was over at the snack bar buying food. At sometime, apparently, Rangiku, Orihime, and Rukia had left the bathroom and were now buying food. "The guy didn't die." I added after awhile. I heard her sigh.

"That's good." She had her hand over her heart.

"Hey you guys!" Rukia's voice shouted over the lobby. "Hurry up the movies going to start."

We made our way to the group. Rai came running over handing Kiesha tons of sweets with a big goofy smile playing on his lips. _This guys supposed to be older then us?_

We got into the theater and made our way down a row of chairs. I took a seat in between Kiesha and Rukia. Rukia sat next to Ichigo, of course, and Kiesha sat next to Rai, unfortunately.

The previews started to roll and the room became loud with noise from the screen. I could feel Kiesha continuously glancing up at me. "Renji?" She finally whispered.

"What?"

"How did your dad die?" I could barely hear her whisper it.

"I'll answer that question," I paused and took a drink of my soda, "When you answer some of mine."

She looked at me in shock. "You've never asked me anything."

"I will start now."

"Eh? Right now?"

"Well, not this second but soon." I said and then laughed at her confused face. She turned back to watch a preview for a movie coming out about space. In the second she turned away I could see Rai looking at us, no, not us, but me, and not just looking, but glaring. As soon as my eyes met his, his head snapped back to the screen and he was right back to acting all giddy.

_Creepy bastard._

_

* * *

_**So please Review and tell me what you thought. Be harsh, i can handle it. I might sort of need the harsh reviews so that i can try to fix the problem. You know what else i need, more people reviewing. I have like no one....well except my few loyal readers, thanks a billion Lybe! okay so Review. its the green button below.**

**I have a quick personal story for you people. Its really not that funny, but i keep thinking about it. Okay who here has ever watched Prom Night? Anyone? Okay well i did, and i was all excited because i really cannot handle scary movies. So i brought out a blanket to cover my face at the scary parts, let me tell you, that poor blanket didn't get to do anything. The movie, i don't know about you guys, but didn't scare me at all. It made me jump a bit, but i never screemed. I was a little disappointed. Okay, thats the end of my really stupid story.**

**byebye**


	10. discussion over strawberry icecream

**Here is a little side story**

**

* * *

**Rukia's POV

I watched the black Limo slip soundlessly around the corner and into the shadows. A chilled breeze picked up and the street light above me flickered.

"You want to come in? Tonight's Ice-cream night." Ichigo proposed, nodding over to his house that was brightly lit with much noise coming from with in.

I sighed, "I cant, its passed curfew."

Ichigo grimaced, "Ouch. Good luck with that."

"I might be able to slip into my room with out him noticing." I considered this and stared across my dark lawn. I bit my bottom lip.

Ichigo started to make his way across his grass. "Well, I hope you don't die." He opened the door to his house. Blaring music came swarming out and I could hear his dad's intoxicated chuckles. "I'll save you some ice- cream just in case you live."

The door shut and I was alone. "Okay." I whispered to the emptiness.

I glided soundlessly across the high grass that I was sure Byakuya was going to make me cut soon. I attentively climbed the steps to my front porch, cringing at every step that squeaked. _I'm going to have to fix that too._ I slipped through the crack of the door and stood in the uninhabited hallway. I became aware of the television playing in the next room. The stairs were just feet away from me. _I can make it._ I tiptoed across the timber flooring, being careful so that didn't make any noise. I was practically there; I could almost touch the railing.

"Rukia." _Shit._ I halted. His voice was like the sound of air hissing out of a tire. "Your finally back." I took several deep breaths and plastered a big artificial smile on my face.

I turned to him. He stood in front of the door staring at me with an icy glare. His long black hair cast a shadow across his pale face. His whole aura was dark and life threatening. My fake smile was starting to fade. "Y-Yeah I'm back."

His arms slowly rose to cross over his chest. "And where exactly _are _you back from?"

It was becoming more difficult to breath. "To the movies…like I said."

"It took this long?" His eyes were penetrating me.

"It was a long movie." That was a lie. We actually went out to eat some hamburgers at Mc Donald afterwards, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

Byakuya considered this. His eyes wandered around the room for a moment. I questioned whether this was a time to make a break for it. "Were you with that Kurosaki guy?"

I inwardly groaned. _Here we go._ "I was with a big group of my friends."

"Including Kurosaki?" I stayed silent. "You know I don't like you hanging out with him."

"Brother it's not-."

"It's not what? It's not like that? I don't care what sort of relationship you guys have, I don't want you around him." He spoke these harsh words without even raising his voice. He didn't have to, his eyes and body language did all the work.

"Ichigo is not a bad person." I mumbled softly.

"Ha! How can he not be? It's written all over him. His dads insane too."

"He's not his dad."

"You ever here the saying, like father, like son? Or the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? I don't like those people. Their height compared to ours, society wise, could never reach us."

"You're going to dislike someone because they are not as high up as us, society wise? What does that even mean?"

"Why should I scavenge with lowly people? They can play alone with their own kind."

I gaped at him. "Lowly? Their own kind? You talk as if their animals."

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter what they are. They might as well be animals in my book, I could care less."

I was appalled, "Brother, I do not like the way you are speaking about others. It is very-."

"I do not care what you think. You listen to me when I say stay away from that Kurosaki. You hear? Don't stoop to their level."

That was the last straw. "Brother, I respect you dearly, but I will not take these orders from you, and I will not stand around to continue to hear this nonsense!" I erupted.

Byakuya blinked at me for a moment in shock. "Excuse me?"

"I think you have heard me quite well." I kept my ground even though my hands were shaking violently.

His expression changed to full out pissed. His eyes narrowed and the shadow across his face became darker. "You will not speak to me that way." His voice hissed deathly calm. "I am taking care of you and you shall do as I say."

I took a cautious step back because it felt as if at any moment he would pounce. I was breathing more heavily now and I could feel the sweat gathering on my forehead. My knees were wobbling and I was sure they were soon going to give way. I had to think of something to say before I completely gave up. I didn't want to surrender again like I do every time.

"Do you understand Rukia?" Byakuya sharply asked. I did not answer. "Rukia?!"

In the end I said the only thing that kept popping into my swirling confused head. "S-Screw that!" I took off running up the stairs.

"R-Rukia?!" But it was too late; I already slammed the door shut to my room, locked it, and collapsed unto my bed where I continued to shake.

Ichigo's POV

"I said to **can it** old man! I can have two ice-creams if I want to!" I sealed my door closed with a bang. "Drunken old Geezer."

I set the bowl of strawberry ice cream down on my desk justin case Rukia did decide to show up. I highly doubted it though. It took so much courage just to ask her to come too.

My eyes wandered out the window to _her _bedroom window that was right across from mine. There was little distance in between them. The light in her room switched on. _Oh good, she survived._ I would have destroyed Byakuya if he did anything to her.

I couldn't stand Byakuya. The way he was always acting so dangerously serious with his poker face. Or how he acted like he ruled the world. Who the hell did he think he friggen' was. He always glared at me when he saw me outside my house and then he would quickly rush inside as if he didn't want to be in my presents, or in his mind, didn't want me being in _his_ presents. I also knew he wasn't good to Rukia. Whenever anyone brought up anything about him, her face would fall and she would mutter something and try to get out of the situation as fast as possible.

I hopped onto my bed and lied down on my back. I placed my hands behind my head and let out a long breath.

"Aren't we lazy." A voice interrupted the peaceful emptiness of the room. I shot up in my spot, relaxing when I saw who it was.

"Ugh, what are you doing in here?" I groaned and rubbed my thumping forehead. "You shouldn't just climb through peoples windows Rukia."

She pouted as she sat on my window seal. "You invited me."

"I didn't think you would actually live." I laid back into my comfortable position.

"You even brought the ice-cream." She hopped over to the frozen pink dessert.

"That's mine." I lied.

"I'm going to eat it."

"Go ahead, I don't want it."

I felt more weight join me on the bed. I peeked one of my closed eyes open. Rukia sat on the side of my bed happily enjoying the sweet substance.

"There are no strawberries in the ice-cream today." She mumbled.

"We were all out."

"Aw nuts."

I snickered at her cute expression. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ I started to shake my head furiously trying to rid my thoughts of picture of Rukia nibbling on strawberries.

"You're unconsciously shaking your head again." Rukia informed. I stopped.

"I'm going to laugh when you fall one day climbing through my window." I noted.

"I won't fall."

"How do you know?"

"Because yours and mine's windows are very close together, its easy not to fall."

"Well what if you do?"

"Its not a big drop. We only live in two story houses."

"Long enough fall to break a limb."

"I've broken one before." She reminded me. I recalled the time when we were 9 and she fell pretty bad off her bike. Broke an arm.

"You wouldn't want that to happen again though."

"I'm not going to fall."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say."

We were quiet for a while. I laid on my back with my eyes closed, while she sat on the edge of my bed eating ice cream. It was a silence where you didn't want to fill it in. The minutes ticked by until she had been over for a whole hour. She had finished her ice cream a long time ago and was now just sitting there relaxing looking peaceful.

"You don't want to go home, do you?" I pointed out.

"Not really."

I exhaled, "Wait here." I left for a moment and came back dragging one of our extra futons. I set it next to my bed.

"Thanks." She smiled softly and laid down. I threw a blanket on top of her and got into my own bed. I switched my light off.

"You want to talk about it?" I questioned.

She was quiet for a moment. "Not tonight."

"Okay." I didn't press farther; she didn't look like she was in the mood to discuss anything.

"Night Ichigo."

"Yeah, good night."

* * *

**I should probably be fined for taking so long to update, i'm sorry. Ugh, i've just been so slow. i think i'm having one of those writers blocks. Like i know what i want to write and stuff but then when i start, i like totally crash and go get something to eat and then 'forget' to go back on and write. i'm a bad person, guilty as charged.**


	11. morning routines

**Yahoo, got out another one, this one is longer, and its about Kiesha and Renji. Sorry i had totally ran off and started writing about Rukia and Ichigo, i just kind of felt like it.**

**

* * *

**Renji's POV

_There was a lot of blood. It was everywhere. The air was filled with the awful smell of it. Sort of like rusty iron. The blood was everywhere. Everywhere. it was on the man who laid injured on the ground. It was on her hands as she cried onto his body. It was on the man who had been the initiative killer._

_All I could do was stand there and watch the grotesque seen playing in front of me. There was nothing I could do. I didn't even know what was happening. I just knew I wanted it to stop. I wanted time to delay for a moment so I could just take a breather or a step back._

_The police were dragging the bloody murderer to the police car. They were dragging my own father away into their vehicle, covered in blood, and I couldn't do anything. I could just stand there and listen to my mother bawl._

_The ambulance came and pried the bleeding man from my crying mothers hands and put him on to a stretcher. My mother continued to blubber onto the bare ground. The man was pulled by on the stretcher. That's when I noticed that it was __**that **__man. The smiling man. The one with the crazy eyes and the daughter. He rolled by and I noticed he was still conscious. His head tilted to look at me, his white lips pulled slowly upward into a warm smile that didn't match his pale face. Then he was gone, packed into the white ambulance._

_My mom was on her hands and knees as she cried. She kept repeating, "Why, why, why?" Why what, I thought at the time, not knowing exactly what was happening, just that it was too much for me to handle._

_A police officer came up and started talking to us. I couldn't understand anything he was saying, he spoke English. My mom was sobbing too much to hear the police, let alone answer. _

_Everything started to become blurring. The police, as they tried frantically to grab my mother and mines attention. The ambulance as they loaded up the injured smiling man, and my father that stared at us from the police car window._

_The police started to look at me confused and worried, or at least that's what I thought, but their figures were so blurred it was hard to know. __**"Hey kid, you okay? Kid!"**_

Crash

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm clock echoed through the room. I groggily rolled out of bed and slammed my fist down onto the snooze button. I slouched over to my begrimed kitchen and made some toast. I slipped into my school trousers and went outside onto the front porch for some fresh air; the house was too stale and suffocating to breathe in.

I leaned onto the red chipped railing, letting out a few deep sighs. I looked up into the gloomy skies as rain slowly drizzled down and splattered softly on my emotionless face.

"Stop your moaning you baby." A dissatisfied voice mumbled from below me. I leaned over the rail and looked down. The stocky woman stood there holding a baby on her hip. Her dark brown bird nest of hair was pulled up in a high bun. She had on a greasy white tank top on and a pair of plaid ripped pajama bottoms. A cigarette popping out of her mouth.

"You talking to me Miss Aichi?"

She rolled her eyes and took the cigarette from her mouth. "Who else? There _are_ other people in this area, don't become running out here every morning half naked like you do." She pointed out my shirtless torso.

I shrugged, "No can do. Its my morning routine."

She took a long drag from her cigarette and started walking off towards her mailbox. "Suit yourself, but when the police come one day arresting you for stripping on the streets, don't come crying to me."

"Trust me, you'd be the last person I'd cry to." I called out and then turned back into my house.

I walked back into my stifling apartment and finished getting ready for school.

RING RING RING

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Yo Renji, you still trying out for the volleyball team?" _Ichigo's voice came from the phone.

"Yeah why?"

"I was thinking I should try out too. It will get me out of the house more often, which means father away from that idiot who calls himself my dad."

"Okay, well tryouts are today."

"_Yeah I know. See you at school."_

"Later."

"Yeah."

Click

The room was filled with desolate dead air again. I made my way to the front door grabbing my book bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I flicked the light switch off…nothing happened. I tried to switch it off again, but again, the light stayed on.

"Ugh, why does this always happen." I grabbed the broom from up against the wall. "Really, if the place has such bad lighting problems, why should I have to pay as much as I do on electricity?" I started to bang on the light continuously with the broom. Finally after a few minutes the light switched off. I sighed and wiped sweat from my forehead. "Renji, you're the man."

I proudly set the broom down and made my way to the door with my head held high. My body was out the building and I was about to shut the door when I heard it. It was like a whooshing noise. I slowly tilted my head back into the apartment. The faucet was gushing out water.

I deflated. "Damn!" I went back into the crappy apartment that was not worth as much as I had to pay.

* * *

Kiesha POV

"**I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place. And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace, I wonder how bad that tastes. When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell-." **I slammed my hand down on the snooze button on my radio, shutting off the All American Rejects that were playing throughout my room.

"**Five more minutes."** I mumbled as I rolled over onto my stomach and pulled the blanket over my lethargic head.

Ten minutes later…

"**Sweet Jesus! You still aren't up?" **I suddenly heard a bewildered voice shout into my room.

"Wah!" I rolled out of bed in shock. "**Huh? Where am I?"** I frantically rolled around and kicked under the blanket that fell on top of me.

"**Sweetie?"** My mom lifted the blanket up from off me. Her curious face blinked down. **"You better getcha self up."**

I blinked back. **"What time is it?"**

**"Ten minutes before you leave."**

First I just stared, then I stared in confusion, and then I shrieked and jumped up in horrifying realization.** "No way!"**

**"I'm afraid so."** My mom shook her head in shame.

**"How did that happen?!"** I picked up my alarm clock and shook it frantically so the time displaying on the screen would disappear. **"I didn't sleep that long from when my alarm clock went off."** My mom shrugged. I pressed the button that displayed what time my alarm went off. I gawked.

8:10 is what it read. School started at 8:30.

I dropped the clock. **"D-Denzel."** I hissed through my teeth and shook.

**"Oh, he already left. He took our last limo too, your going to have to run to school."** My mom explained cheerfully and gave a little wave before she left the room.

I was breathing heavily and I was pretty sure I was having one of those adrenaline rushes, because I could have sworn I could break a hole through a brick easily at that moment. I took several deep breaths and slowly took off my shirt. _Just get dresses, don't think about it._ I slipped on my white blouse, tide the bow around my neck, and then buttoned up my blazer. _Just don't think about it. _I put on my skirt, pulled up my socks, and slipped on my shoes. _If I don't think about it, I could still make it on time._ I grabbed my bag off the side of my chair and put it on my back.

**"Your still here kiddo?"** My dad stood in the doorway.

**"Don't ask."** I grumbled.

**"Denzel?"**

**"His life is soon to be cut short."**

**"Well I'd take you to school but I have to get to a meeting."** He looked troubled.

**"Don't worry about it." **I shrugged it off.** "I'm late most every day, this won't make a difference." **I made my way past him out the bedroom.

My dads face became more distraught.** "Oh no, that is not good. I might need to go talk to your school about this."**

I halted,** "Why?"** I turned and eyed him.

**"Just to make sure they're aware of your situation."**

I scoffed. By that he meant that they were aware that I was his daughter and shouldn't go to hard on me. **"Dad, that's not necessary. I think they already know of my _situation_. They already go easy on me."**

**"I know…but I feel like if I go in person-."**

**"Dad enough. No need."**

He sighed, **"Fine okay. Keep your schedule clear for this weekend."** He stalked off down the hall.

**"Wait, why?"**

He turned and shot me a thumb up. **"I want to go shopping!"**

**"You should really get some friends your age to do stuff like that."**

He continued down the hallway until he was out of sight around the corner. **"Better hurry or you'll be late."** His distant voice called.

**"Eh? Your right!"** I took off down the hall urgently. _If I run I think I can make it._

* * *

Renji's POV

I walked through the school gates right as the bell sounded. _To bad, I'm late again._ I kicked my feet across the ground as I walk. I peered up at the sun that drizzled rays of light through the clouds. _Keep fighting sun you're almost out._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of sudden heavy footsteps broke through my thoughts. My head snapped back to see a short Carmel colored girl come darting through the gate. Her frizzy brown hair stuck to the sides of her face from the sweat. She was panting like crazy and I was sure she was going to pass out or something. She gradually stopped. She stood there with her hands on her knees letting the sweat drip from her face on to the ground. She was wheezing real badly. I stood observing her flushed form for a while, waiting for her to do something.

"Um…Kiesha-."

"Damn!" She suddenly shouted and threw her hands up in the air. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" She fell to her knees in exhaustion but fire still burned in her mysterious eyes.

"Whoa Kiesha calm down." I rushed to her side and helped her up.

"You calm down Renji because I'm perfectly calm!"

"Do you realize your shouting!?" I yelled back.

"I do so don't yell at me!"

"I'm only yelling because you yelled first idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot."

"Moron!"

"You are so infuriating! Can't I just come to school _once _without having to run into you?" She shoved past me.

"I would be fine with that." I didn't understand how the conversation turned out this way. I sighed. "You okay?"

She looked back at me with her hands on her hips. "Oh, are you worried?"

"Che." I looked up to the sky, "Its only because your hair looks like some sort of small animal died in it."

"Eh?" She blushed and her hands shot up to her hair trying to smooth it out. "Don't make fun of me! I ran all the way here from my house."

I was astonished. "All the way from your house."

"Unfortunately."

"Wow! That's a long run! I don't believe you ran that non stop."

"Well believe it." Her hands wiped over her soggy face.

"Why did you run that?"

"My brother, being the mutant he is, reset my alarm clock, ate the last canned mandarins that I love, and took the last car leaving me stranded…Oh and he stole my homework too."

I whistled, "And I thought I was having a bad day." I remembered my sudden electricity mouth functions.

"Yeah, not even close."

I put my hands behind my head and started walking towards the door. "Ready for tryouts?"

"Not really." She admitted.

"I am."

"Well aren't you just awesome." She mumbled sarcastically.

I puffed out my chest, "Aren't I?"

She laughed and rolled her yes. I really loved when she laughed. "Race you to class." She took off running up the steps and through the door.

"Hey, aren't you tired of that?" I charged after her.

* * *

Mystery person POV

I watched as the two ran into the building laughing. "Well aren't they just the happiest lil people you've ever seen?"

"A little too happy boss." The guy next to me with the dark black hair that fell across his face in layered sheets and the green eyes mumbled in agreement.

"So that be Denzel's lil sister." I eyed her with my usual devilish grin. "She's pretty cute, though a lil scruffy. I think I can have fun with her."

My goons around me snickered maliciously, "You gonna share right boss?" The one with the spiky greenish hair asked. I didn't like his hair.

"I'll think about it." I turned back to stare at the empty spot the girl was just standing in. "Kiesha Shimizu, I'm excited to meet you."

* * *

**holy snap, who's this mystery person? Wow i feel stupid saying that. lol. Just to let you know, its ****not Aizen. I cannot stand him, i probably won't even feature him in the stroy, probably, I'm not sure. He's just such a creeper. Anywho, i'm excited to write the next one, it will be all about the tryouts and stuff, that will be waaaaay more exciting then this boring one. The begginning of the story was depressing too. i was sad writing it. sorry if you don't like it, i don't even like it. **

**tootals ^.^**


	12. volleyball tryouts

**Here is a longer and much better chapter!**

* * *

Kiesha POV

I only had three words to describe the girls volleyball teams head captain. Serious, feisty, and drop dead gorgeous.

She was tall with slender muscular legs, and her waste was slim, but not too slim. Her face was sort of like ice, unmovable yet flawless. Her hair was black and elegant, no room for split ends or loose hairs. Her eyes were big and dark and sort of made you want to lie down and roll up into a ball. She was like the ultimate ice queen.

Another thing I noticed right away was that she hated Renji.

Right when we walked into the gym, Renji, Rukia, Momo, Ichigo, and me, her eyes immediately shot to Renji and literally, at least I think, tried to set him on fire with her eyes.

I swear I felt like crying, and I really don't cry much.

Renji acted like nothing happened. He just walked over to the boy's side of the gym. Ichigo hesitantly followed after.

I watched them depart across the gym, leaving me standing there alone. Well not really alone. I still had Rukia and Momo, but for some reason I felt really alone. And scared.

"Ladies." The sound wasn't loud at all; it wasn't even a semi holler. It was soft and simple, but yet, it was fired and deadly. It was worse then a holler, it was like a shrilling scream directly in both of your ears.

I know, dramatic, but waaaay too true.

I felt my little wall I had created before we showed up, suddenly have a huge gash in it right where my face was, leaving it in plain view.

I felt Momo slide behind me, hiding behind my back. Rukia had wide eyes too, she stepped a bit closer as well.

_Why am I your wall!_

"Ladies, would you _please_ come around the circle and not keep us waiting?" She said this calmly and with a straight face. But her straight face was no better then any glare I could receive from everyone, even my brother, and that was his talent.

She nodded over towards the group of girls standing silently against the wall besides the captain, shivering with fear.

I didn't want to move, I really didn't. The only way I wanted to move was if I was running right out of the gym and all the way home. I was really close to doing it too.

I felt a small nudge behind me as Momo softly pushed me a bit.

_Well if you think its so easy, you go ahead._

But I started to walk forward anyway with Momo clinging to my back and Rukia attached to my side.

_Save me Oprah!_

"What are your names?" The captain asked, but it was more of a demand.

I was lost at what to say. My name just wouldn't pop into my head. It was like one of those cheesy Romance movies where the girl asks the guy what his name is and he's so love struck that he can't answer.

But this time it wasn't being love struck that caused the name to slip from my mind.

Rukia was the first one to suck it up.

"R-Rukia."

The ice Queen nodded and looked to me.

I felt a little braver now that Rukia went first. "Kiesha…I think." I mentally socked myself in the face.

_I think? What the hell did I say that for? I think? Am I idiotic?_

The Captains face did not change expression she just moved on to Momo. A few girls snickered at me from the group of girls up against the wall.

Momo stuttered her name as softly as a whisper and then I had to grab her hand to make sure she didn't fall.

"Okay, here is what basically is happening here." She turned back to eye the group of girls. "All of you will make the club, yeah that's basically a definite, but only five of you will make the regulars team."

I remembered that Renji told me that the Regulars were like the Varsity team. _Crap only five spots?_

"We still have seven and we only need twelve. Okay, so I'm the captain of the team. You will call me Yukino. We do have a vice captain but she is off with the other Regulars that will not be here today." She looked over all of us. "I seem to notice there are a few more first years here then last time." She sneered at us; "You first years, don't get your hopes up for a spot on the Regulars." She then pulled out a clipboard and started to concentrate deeply on it.

_What was that for?_

I felt really down after that. I felt my heart just rocket down into the pit of my stomach.

"Okay, so basically we'll be doing exercises on basics so I can watch what your skills are." She stopped and looked over all of us again. "If you even have any." I gulped. "But starting now just get yourselves stretched out."

She gave us one last stern look before she walked off towards the guy's side, with her clipboard, and started to converse with the dude's head captain. It seemed the guys were stretching out too.

* * *

Renji's POV

Our head captain totally rocked. He had longish light brown hair that cascaded down his face and then flipped upwards a bit once it reached chin level. He also had a strict looking face, though apparently, from his speech, he was full of laughs. He had thick-rimmed square glasses on that made him look all the more authorized for the position.

"Okay dudes, now that that's all over with, lets start stretching so we can get started. We'll be practicing with the ladies, which we all know is fun. They all look so cute ya' know." He stared over to the girl's side of the gym dreamingly. We snickered.

Suddenly he was hit over the head with a clipboard. "Don't you be checking out my girls, you filthy pig." Yukino stood there looking rather annoyed, but doesn't she always.

Some of the guys took a few steps back. The ice Queen was notorious for despising guys; actually, she was notorious for despising everyone.

"Yo, Yukino, what's happening baby?" Our captain grinned at her. I respected this guy even more.

The look Yukino gave him could have turned anything that was burning, into ice. "Please refrain from calling me baby, and using the word 'Yo' in the same sentence as my name."

Captain did a little joking shiver dance. "Yeesh hun, your sending chills down my spine."

I couldn't help stifle a laugh, I mean, come on, who else has courage like this guy. Even I won't annoy her like that.

"Renji!" She snapped her attention to me. My laugh froze on my lips. Every guy slowly took a step away from me. Even my 'best pal' Ichigo was leaving me hanging. "Is there something humorous about this scene?"

I sort of wanted to say no, but giving in just wasn't my style. "Yes ma'am."

The guys gasped and took more steps away from me. They didn't want to get hit with any loose shards when I get shattered into a million pieces of ice. I felt Ichigo shake his head disappointedly.

Oh come on, he would have done the same thing. He's just as stubborn.

"And what is it that makes you giggle like a school girl, Renji?" Her eyes were narrowed a full out pissed. From the corner of my eye I could see the girls starting their stretches. I saw Kiesha looking at me with a worried expression.

_Aw how cute-what?_

"Pay attention when I speak to you Abarai." Oh no, she was using last names now.

"I just found it funny that Captain can so easily joke around with you. I mean, I thought it not possible." I said this with the kindest voice I could muster.

Captain was giving me a questioning look with his head tilted to the side.

"Oh is that so. Well I do not wish to speak the topic further. It bores me." She turned her icy stare back to Captain, "May I speak to you in private, Takizawa?"

"You can do anything you want to me in private." Captain smirked more. I almost burst into laughter and I could feel my comrades holding it back too.

She hit him upside the head with the clipboard again. Harder. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him off.

"Wish me luck fellas!" He called and was dragged off out of the gym.

Once we were positive they were gone and out of earshot we all burst into laughter.

"Wow, he's great." I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, captain is like that every year." A third year that stood next to me answered.

"Well this should be a fun time." I noted.

"Not really for the girls I guess." I heard Ichigo mutter.

_Oh that's right._

I looked over to Kiesha who I knew had to be freaking out right now. But she wasn't over with the group. _Don't tell me she left?_ I looked around and then noticed her moving through a whole bunch of equipment. _What is she doing?_

She pushed through piles of folded up nets and boxes of volleyballs. When she noticed I was looking she waved at me frantically. She had a mixed look of confusion, worry, and straight up pissed. I just eyed her. Suddenly she ripped through the piles of supply and came running over.

"Renji!" She called.

_What the hell is up with her?_

"What the hell is up with you?" I asked.

She stopped in front of me and leaned on to her knees, breathing heavily. It reminded me of this morning. "Fwoo!" She breathed and wiped sweat from her forehead. I felt most of the guys looking at us now. "Do you know how hard it was to get through all those nets?"

"What the hell is up with you?" I repeated.

She swept a hand through her hair. "I think we should go."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think I can handle this woman. She's like the devils child."

"You just met her."

"Renji, I thought my heart was going to rip out of my chest and run away leaving me lifeless." Her analogy brought chuckles through the group of guys.

"You'll get used to her. You can't quit now."

"How can you be so sure that I'll get used to her?"

"I got used to having to be her neighbor."

"She's your neighbor?"

"Was. Not since I moved."

She seemed confused but didn't bother to ask anymore. "Renji, I fear that I won't be able to keep our promise."

_What promise? …Oh._ "Sure, your good enough."

She gave me an are-you-freaking-serious face. "Renji, I really don't think I've ever played out of water besides in PE."

"Well there you go. PE is good enough."

"Renji…" She wasn't so sure.

"Our schools team really isn't very good." I whispered so the other guys wouldn't hear.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if I don't make it, don't be pissed."

"You'll do good."

"Shut up."

She turned on her heels and bounded off towards the girls side.

_Wait, I still don't know why she was pushing through all the supplies._

"Cute girlfriend." I heard someone say to me from behind. I turned to see a second year, Sho, leaning up against the wall grinning. He was the schools player. He was tall and supposedly 'handsome' with blue eyes, which I swear were probably contacts, and black hair that was parted in the middle and swooped down the sides of his face until they hit his shoulders.

"Not my girlfriend." I explained.

He shrugged, "That's too bad, she really is adorable." My stomach did a flip. Him. Saying that. Not good.

"Not really, she's sort of obnoxious." I talked her down.

"I think she's funny."

"You have a bad sense of humor." Yeah it was mean, but he was the one going after Kiesha.

"Oh well, so sue me." He was looking off in Kiesha's direction with a small smile.

He irked me deeply. "You don't only have a horrible sense of humor, but horrible taste to match it." I sort of felt bad for how much I was talking crap about Kiesha, but hey, I was protecting her.

More people were starting to listen in.

"Yo," Ichigo muttered to me, "Just forget about it."

"You my friend," Sho started before I could 'forget about it'. "Obviously don't know what you have until its gone." That sort of stabbed a needle in an old wound.

"Oh really," I took a step forward, "You want to bet that she's no good?"

Sho smirked, "I'm sorry, but I don't bet on girls, it's just not cool."

"Don't worry, Kiesha isn't feminine, she can handle it." Jeez I felt like an ass

"Even the most stubborn and hard shelled girls can crumble at silly things."

He talked like damn genius or something.

"Are you really going to chicken out? So un manly."

He smiled, "I'll go along with it, but let me tell you, those that hurt others, will only hurt their selves in the end."

I rolled my eyes, **"Thank you doctor Phil."** I copied what Kiesha always said to Ishida when he tried to get all technical. Yeah it was in English, but I heard her say it so often that it wasn't even English anymore.

Yukino and Captain came back into the gym and everyone started to pretend like they were actually stretching.

I glanced back one more time at Sho, who was grinning at me, before I started to touch my toes.

* * *

Kiesha's POV

Tryouts were pretty much easy. Like Yukino said in the beginning, all we really had to do was show her if we could serve, volley, pass, set, attack, block, and dig. I basically nailed them all…well, besides blocking. You could say I'm just a little to short for that.

Everyone seemed really impressed with my skills too. When I told them I had never played on a team back in America none of them believed me.

Rukia did well also, she really showed off on her spikes too. I could tell that Yukino was starting to ease up on her a bit, mainly because Rukia had totally dumped her fear of her and was now even asking her questions as if it were nothing.

Lucky.

Momo…well you know Momo. She did as well as she could and tried her sure hardest…but…its Momo. She kept jumping away from the ball with yelps and squeals. And her hits and serves weren't very hard either.

Don't get me wrong, she isn't a weak girl, actually sometimes she can really scare me. Definitely last Thursday when we ran into this guy bullying this skinny scrawny kid in the hall. Lets just say that bully will never look at pencils the same again.

But the thing about Momo was…she got frightened easily, and so because Yukino was watching, it was impossible for her to hit the ball with out her whole body shaking.

So after we did all the hitting and showing her our skills we had to go run a mile.

Yeah I know, sounds bad, but actually I loved it. I sort of have a thing for running. Running and me stuck together like peanut butter and Jelly. Ever since I was young I've always liked to run, but not just run, no way, jogging is boring, but full out haul it until my lungs are burning on fire. Somehow it made me feel…alive.

So we ran the mile, and I was in the lead the whole time…by far. I got five minutes and five seconds. You could say I was showing off a bit, but hell, if you could, why not?

Afterwards the ice Queen told us all that tryouts were over and that we should all go home. I took that advise as soon as I could and practically ran out of the gym. Being in the same room as Yukino was starting to make my ears numb.

Outside the door of the gym Rukia, Momo, and me waited for Renji and Ichigo.

"Goodness." Momo sighed, "That mile was hard."

"It wasn't horrible, but I sure am tired now." Rukia muttered.

I stayed quiet. I couldn't compare. I wasn't tired at all.

The door to the gym opened and boys came flowing out like waves. They were all laughing and joking having a good old time. We had to stand on our tippy toes to try to look over the group of tall boys.

I suddenly saw a flick of red hair and then some orange.

"Renji! Ichigo!" I called.

Both boys noticed us too and came over.

"So how was your mile?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia smiled, "It was a piece of cake. I could go run it again if I wanted too."

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked with a grin. "I bet I beat your time." The guys had run a mile too.

"I got a seven forty-five."

"Ha! Seven fifteen,"

Rukia snarled, "Liar."

Ichigo put up his hands defensively, "No joke."

"Lucky you guys." Momo muttered, "I got eight twenty."

Renji patted Momo's shoulder comfortingly. "What about you Kiesha?" He asked.

You know me, I didn't want to show off, but come on, how could I help it. "Five minutes and five seconds." I grinned. There jaws dropped. "What about you Renji?"

He stayed quiet. "Um…more then five-five."

I giggled, "Its okay, I kill at track."

"Why didn't you do that?" Rukia asked.

I shrugged, "I've done it practically all my life, its sort of boring now. A girl can only get soooo many meddles until she gets tired of it."

Renji glared, "Well aren't you just miss top of the world."

I bowed and blew kisses to the imaginary crowd. "Thank you, thank you."

Momo and Rukia snickered. Renji and Ichigo rolled their eyes.

"Lets just go." Ichigo said and started walking off.

"Who wants to race me!?" I shouted teasingly.

They all groaned.

* * *

Still Kiesha's POV

I skipped happily down the street. Once again I wasn't getting a ride home. You'd think that the daughter of such an important person could at least get a ride home.

But I didn't care; I was in an exceptionally good mood. The sun was shining and there was a nice spring evening breeze blowing, you know those ones that carry around the sent of the newly blooming flowers.

I had the urge to run. I could feel it start from my head and then shiver down to my feet. I soaked it in and got into a ready stance. Running full speed is the only way to go.

"Oh Kiesha dear!" I stopped right as my body was about to shoot foreword.

_Oh Obama, what now?_

I turned around to quickly check who it was and then run off after saying a nice hello, but stopped noticing that the person who called my name was a complete stranger to me.

It was a guy, wait no, scratch that, it was a creepy guy. He had silver short hair and pale skin. His nose was pointy too, like too pointy for comfort. He had the most freakish grin on his face I had ever seen too. It was this closed eyes smile, sort of like the one my dad always does, but this one, this one wasn't natural. It was eerie and mischievous. You could tell from one look he was up to no good.

"Um…do I know you?" I took a cautious step back. _This must be one of those creepers my mom told me to be cautious of in Japan._

"Oh not yet." He took a step forward. "But I hope to get to know you."

My heart sped up. This wasn't good.

_Save me Spiderman._

"How…how do you know my name?"

He chuckled, "Sorry, I must seem really creepy." Ya think, "But I'm friends with your brother, so don't worry."

As if that was supposed to make me not worry. I knew whom my brother hung out with.

I wanted to make this conversation short and sweet so I could run the hell out of there. I doubted highly that he could catch me if I ran.

"Yeah well, its great talking with you." I turned to leave but then he suddenly grasped my wrist.

"But I aint finished with ya yet."

_Oh sweet Buddha, Allah, Jesus. Somebody, help me._

* * *

**I'm actually pleased with this story, not like the last one which just sucked. Like sucked really bad. I'm sort of freaking our right now because i have a crazy important final tomorrow that i'm just not ready for. Its life or death right now.**

**Okay so, Gin was the mystery person. ooooooh! ...that was sort of lame, lol. I'm sort of worried for Kiesha myself, i don't really know whats going to happen to her yet either.**

**Okay hope you enjoyed **

**Review ^.^**


	13. family feud

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I actually like this one too. hope you enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Denzel's POV

Okay, whoever said rich people have it all, are complete idiots. I'm hella rich and I can't even get a measly ride home from school. I never had this problem back in America. If I couldn't get a ride, I'd get a ride from my equally rich friends. I mean, its common sense. Seriously, come on, who do people think I am.

I stomped down the empty street talking angrily in my head.

_Ugh, and what's up with this Akira chick at school? _I started thinking about the girl who sat behind me in class. She was a total bitch. Always telling me off, and thinking she's miss queen of the world. _Girls like her are so trouble sum. _

I had a simple theory on women, screw em and then be through with em.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and tapped the touch screen to turn it on. I sighed; it was this other girl I met at a club a couple days ago, Kiki. Basically she was my girl of the week. Pretty, easy, and dumb. The way I liked them.

I read her text which was a simple, 'Remember to meet up at my house tonight.' I liked how she didn't talk much and got straight to the point, unlike that Akira chick.

I reared around the corner while texting a 'cool' back to Kiki.

I hope tonight's takeout night. Means my mom doesn't have to cook her crap meals. God, why won't she just higher cooks like every other rich family? Jeez our family is so-

That's when I saw Kiesha standing a few feet away. Not just Kiesha, but a weird silver haired guy. He looked familiar, and creepy. He was holding on to her wrist forcefully and Kiesha looked really freaked out.

"Kiesha?" I called.

Her head darted over to me and relief filled her eyes.

"Denzel!" She called happily." She looked as if she tried to go towards me, but the creepy smile guy didn't loosen his grip.

_What's up with this guy?_

"Ello Denzel." He called over to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

He did a creepy eyes closed snicker, "Oh don't be tellin' me you forgot? I'm in ya class? Gin Ichimaru?"

I thought hard, "Well you do seem familiar."

"Mm-hmm." He nodded in agreement.

"But what do you want with my sister? She didn't agree with the amount you offered for her?" I heard Kiesha growl. "She does think to fondly of herself, if I were you, I'd forget it. She's a waste of cash." I started to move passed them even though his hand was still wrapped tightly around my sister's wrist.

"Denzel…?" I heard her breathe under her breath as I passed.

"You aint angry I'm handling ya sister?" Gin questioned.

I shrugged it off, "It isn't my problem what she gets herself into."

"Oh what a kind brother." Gin said.

"Che," I heard Kiesha scoff, "You don't know the half of it."

"Well later." I called and walked around the next corner leaving them alone, Gin still grasping my sister's wrist.

Kiesha's POV

As I expected, my brother left me standing there being held against my will by some creepy guy. I really shouldn't have got my hopes up when I saw him coming. It only made everything crash down harder.

"Well…" Gin started after he had watched the place my brother walked off to for awhile, "Ya guys don' seem close."

I sighed, "Were not really. Or not close like happy-go-lucky sibling love relationship. Were close like constantly pranking each other and doing retarded stuff to piss off the other. Well…its more like he pisses me off."

Gin was snickering, "Well, I'm stupid for thinkin' he could be close to anybody."

"Yeah, he's not the kind of brother who would go to the ends of the earth to save his sister. If I fell off a cliff and I landed on one of those ledge things and was slowly dying because of blood loss and my brother was the only one around to save me, he'd still question whether It would ruin his new Nikes and then I'd eventually die because he took to long."

Gin was laughing more. It was a creepy laugh you hear in the horror movies.

_Why am I telling this weirdo this? _I looked him up and down; every part of him was creepy. He wasn't ugly, no, but he was all lanky and awkward. I go for the buff kind of guy, not really the squirmy skinny guys. And definitely not the creepy rapist guys like him.

Suddenly he dropped my wrist, "Well then, sorry."

I eyed him, "Um…okay." I turned and started to quickly walk away.

"I," He called out, "Just wanted to bug em, ya know? But I guess ya aint the one to use to get to em."

I glanced at him over my shoulder. He was giving me a smile that made me shiver.

"But I hope to keep in touch with ya. You're a interesting gal." He then turned and walked away and around the corner.

My body was shaking out of nowhere and I had to sit down, right there in the middle of the empty street. I didn't know why, but suddenly I felt really sick inside.

I put my hands behind my head and lay down onto my back. I took a few deep breaths. "Ugh, I really hate you Denzel."

More Kiesha

I stormed through the front door, not wasting anytime taking off my shoes. I threw my useless backpack onto the floor and a maid hurriedly picked it up with a worried expression. I shoved passed her and headed down the hall. I could hear her grunt something un-maid like behind me, but I ignored her.

I didn't even glance at my mom who was leaning up against the hallway wall reading Twilight with a love struck expression. **"So the lion fell in love with the lamb."** Her voice cracked when she quoted it, and I could just see her holding the book to her chest with a dreamy look written all over her face.

I stormed up the stairs making sure to make a lot of noise with my stomping. A butler who was carrying a tray of food was coming down looking dejected.

"Oh miss-." He started once he saw me.

"Not now." I shouldered passed him, almost causing him to drop his tray. "I have to murder someone."

"Well oh my." I heard him mutter before making his way down the stairs.

I swerved down passages and up staircases and through doorways until I came to the door I had been searching for. It had a big sign on it that read: **Yeah you have the right to enter, but I have the right to blow your head off.**

I ignored the warning sign and pushed it open without a second thought.

Denzel sat on his bed chewing popcorn with his mouth wide open. He was watching some show on _animal planet _on his big plasma screen that he had hanging on his wall. He burst into laughter as a lion attacked a Zebra and devoured it; popcorn went spraying out of his mouth like a sprinkler.

**"Denzel!"** I hissed and walked farther into his disgustingly smelly room. I shook my foot frantically as I found underwear was stuck to it. _Gross!_

**"Hmm?"** He questioned as he flicked off the TV. I somehow was shocked he was actually ready to listen. But that didn't last long. He immediately turned on his giant stereo that sent Lil Wayne's voice blaring through the room.

**"Denzel!"** I tried to shout over the music. He only turned it up louder.

_I'm pissed._

I started to push my way through the mess of shit that lay sporadically across the room. Once I was a few feet away from the stereo I started feeling myself begin to trip. I lunged towards his giant sound system and pressed the off button.

The room was dead silent.

He made a long disappointed sigh, **"Okay**," he cradled his head in his hands,** "What is it?"**

**"You need to apologize."** I explained.

He raised an eyebrow, **"Do I?"**

**"Yes you do. First for resetting my alarm clock…again, and then for ditching me when I obviously needed help."**

**"But I was in a hurry."**

**"Hurry for what?"**

He shrugged,** "I don't know."**

**"Something horrible could have happened to me."** I explained.

**"No, I really don't think he was that into you. I could tell."**

**"Oh, so you risked your sisters life trusting your idiotic instincts?"**

**"Basically."**

**"You're a monster."**

**"Yeah I know."**

I felt as though I was getting nowhere and I really didn't want to stay any longer in his horrible room. I started to leave in a huff.

**"Denzel?"** I turned around one last time as I stood in his doorway.

**"What?"**

**"Why does it always smell like something died in here?"**

**"Because I'm pretty sure something has."**

**"Ew."** I then turned and left, shutting his door.

Denzel's POV

I didn't fit in with any group in my class. I found it pointless to even try. There was limited groups, and non-for I. Oh wow, I rhymed.

There was the squealing giggling girls who would stare at me with love struck eyes all day and burst into little fits of laughter every time I spoke a single word. I even catch them taking pictures of me with their little pink flip phones. How they think it's cute to take pictures of people or giggle every time they walk by, I don't know, I kind of find it creepy. Personally I like the type of girls I meet at the clubs. They're more seductive.

Then there was the normal guys who hung around together like buddies and looked at echi magazines and basically acted like normal guys, but, I'm not really the normal guy type of person. All my friends in America were always rich and had it all, like me.

The group I really _did not_ belong to was that Gin guys group. Him and his goons just annoyed the crap out of me. How they'd sit in the back chewing on their stupid toothpicks and totally ignore the teacher just pissed me off. I mean, I had nothing against ignoring the teacher, but they just did it in a totally obvious way. They just thought they were too good for words.

Oh and of course there was Akira's group. Her and her two best friends, I forget their names. God they were the worst. Always sticking their noses up at me. Well, not really her two best friends, they just ignored me, but Akira. She made it way to obvious she hated me.

Jeez, and she's wasn't even that good looking. Like, yeah she was cute, but so were many other girls. She wasn't eye popping gorgeous, or head turning pretty. She was just another girl like every other. Ugh, and her stupid black hair had these purple streaks in it. Why did Japanese girls always dye their hair?

Anyway, so those were the basic groups of my class. None really appealed to my interests at all.

_Yeesh, I wish this teacher would stop droning on about vowels already. Lord, it's really not that hard._ Second period was English, easiest class around for an American.

I tapped my pencil around on my desk aimlessly.

_Wonder what time _Castaway_ is on tonight? It's supposed to be on _ABC Family_ tonight, but I can't remember when. I love the part when he looses Wilson and starts crying out for him. It's so said, yet funny. I mean, come on, it's a volleyball. Hmm…I wonder-_

Suddenly the door to the classroom went flying open, and to my dismay a short girl with wavy frizzy brown hair and Carmel colored skin stood in the doorway huffing and puffing. One eye was brown and the other was green.

A smirk spread across my lips. I had reset her alarm clock again this morning just so I could get an awesome reaction like this; I just wasn't expecting it to be _this_ awesome.

Everyone in the class was staring at her now as she stood there huffing and puffing. I heard Gin make a small chuckle under his breath. The group of squealing giggling girls all gasped and murmured words between them.

"**Run all the way here again Kiesha?"** I asked with an amused smile playing at my lips.

Everyone stared at me in astonishment, as I seemed to know the mysterious girl. Hello, we had the same skin tone, how could they not know she was some how related to me.

Kiesha's out of breath face turned into a pissed one. She marched over to me with her hands on her waste. Once she was in front of my desk she slammed her hands smack down on to the surface, glaring at me with eyes that would make little children cling to their mothers.

It only made me want to laugh.

"Um…e-excuse me…?" The teacher rambled behind us.

"**Denzel!" **She shouted, her voice over powering the teachers completely. **"I swear you must really hate your life!"**

I smiled up at her, **"Oh but Kiesha, I really love my life."**

She grabbed me by the collar. Or more like I let her grab me by the collar. "**Denzel." **She hissed as she tried to be calm, she released me from her grasp, "**I've had it up to here," **She placed her hand very high above her head, "**With your outrageous stupidity. But I have ultimately had enough. I understand we don't get along; yeah I get that, but come on, resetting my alarm clock every morning? Putting worms in my cake on my birthday? Throwing my homework away for no reason? Those things are just not something a brother should do to their sister. Do you understand that?" **She looked at me with a truly earnest look.

I smiled, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "**Kiesha,"** I started and her eyes twinkled with hope, "**I don't understand."**

Her head fell.

_Now these are the moments I will always remember._

"Um…Denzel…" The teacher stuttered. "I really need to get back-."

"Oh yes, I am so sorry, please continue." I ushered him to start.

All the eyes were still on Kiesha who was standing in front of me shaking with her head down. Her hands were knotted up into fists.

_Uh-oh she's going to make more of a scene again._

"Yes," Her shaking voice was quiet as she looked up at the teacher. Her eyes were twitching with anger, "Please continue." The teacher was about to smile and start his lecture again, but I knew it wasn't over, "Continue to try to shove knowledge into this idiots brain." The teacher sweat dropped, "Continue pointlessly going about your day thinking you've made a difference in this retards life, but honestly, you haven't done crap for him. He just goes home, goes to his room, turns on his TV, and watches people die on the history channel and finds it amusing. And then after that, he figures out something horrible to do to me, like putting food poisoning in my dinner, which he has done, and then once he is satisfied with torturing me, he goes off to some random hoe and screws her. So please, continue." She then turned and steadily exited the classroom.

The room was dead silent, like seriously, you could drop a piece of dust and clearly hear it hit the ground.

"So…" Akira started behind me, "You screw random hoes every night?" She had an amused smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes, "And what if?"

A few girls gasped out in pain as if their dreams had been crushed. I heard Gin laugh some more.

Akira sighed loudly, "Can you say STD's much."

After the teacher quieted the room down he continued the lesson and the rest of the day went as planned. Everything boring and meaningless.

During homeroom though I heard a conversation between a group of people about Kiesha.

"Wow, I can't believe she's Denzel's little sister." First girl stated.

"I know, I mean, I guess they look alike, besides the fact that he's drop dead gorgeous and she's just cute." second one added.

"But she _is_ cute." First guy pointed out.

"Really cute, even with a red pissed off face." Second guy agreed.

"Yuck you guys." First girl said, "She totally has an annoying attitude issue, how can you be calling her cute?"

"I like em' feisty, more fun in bed." The first guy stated.

"Che," I heard Akira join in, "Like you would know."

"For your information, I'm a genius in that area."

_Doubt it._

The first girl sighed, "Unfortunately it seems Denzel is too."

The other girl agreed, "Yeah, its sort of depressing, yet not surprising. I mean, he is so good looking, who wouldn't want him?"

"Me." Akira said. I could just see her raising her hand.

"Besides you." The girl said, "Everyone knows your just weird."

"What ever." Akira shrugged it off, "I just don't fall for rich, snobby, thinks-he's-so-damn-good-looking guys. They're the ones that cheat on you."

"I'm down with that." The second guy added.

"Oh what, your into guys now?" The second girl joked.

"No! I mean, I just don't see what's so great about him."

_Well I'm awesome._

"Well he's awesome."

_See._

"Awesome my ass." Akira mumbled.

"Your ass_ is _awesome." The first guy noted. "Ow." I guessed Akira hit him.

"I don't care what he does on his own time, I still like him." Second girl stated.

"I'm through with this conversation." Akira said.

"I want to talk about his cute sister again." The first guy said.

"Hmm…wonders who she hangs out with?" The first girl questioned.

"Me too." The second girl thought.

I had actually been curious about that too. I heard from my mom that she had made friends, but I had always wondered who would want to be her friend.

I turned around in my seat and looked at them. They all jumped back, well, except Akira, she just looked at me.

"Me too." I added.

The two girls blushed like mad, the two guys looked at each other worriedly and Akira gave me a curious look.

"Who wants to find out with me?" I asked.

Kiesha's POV

It was homeroom and we were having free time. Takashita was leaning back asleep in his chair. Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro, Momo, Chad, and Ishida were circled around Renji's desk, which I was sitting on top of and he was sitting at.

"Jeez, who else wants to tip over Takashita?" I pointed out as he snored louder.

Renji raised his hand.

"Only you guys can really do that since your both on his 'piss off' list." Rukia explained. It was true, both Renji and me were on his list officially. Actually he liked to group us together when he insulted us, he called us the Golden Pair. The man was nuts.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of it." I groaned.

"Yeah me too." Renji muttered, "Actually its all your fault I'm on it."

"What!? How is it my fault?" I asked.

"Before you moved here and befriended me, I had no problems with Takashita."

"I never asked to be friends with you."

"Then why are we?" He glared at me with his arms crossed.

"Oh god." Rukia sighed, "Not this argument _again_. And people say Ichigo and me are bad."

My eyes drifted towards the door which I noticed was starting to slowly creak open, but I didn't think much of it and instead went on talking about how I was pretty sure something was moving in my moms meatloaf the night before.

"Maybe it was just an air bubble?" Momo suggested.

"No way, it was moving. Like one second it was in one corner, and then the next thing you know something was bulging around in the other."

Everyone winced.

"It was really sick nasty," I heard my brother comment.

"Oh god, and the gravy."

"The gravy was the worst."

"Yeah, I'm not sure whether is was supposed to be- wait a minute." I turned and looked towards the doorway.

My brother stood there with his arms crossed over his chest grinning. He had a girl with purple streaked hair next to him. I noticed a few more people behind them, but they suddenly ran off down the hall leaving only my brother and the girl.

"Hey little sister." He let out a dashing smile that made me want to puke.

"Why are you, a complete moron, doing in my class?" I glared him down.

Everyone in the class was looking over at the random second years that just entered.

"Aw, can't a older brother visit his own little sister?"

"Not if that older brother had just recently put super glue in his little sisters shampoo."

He laughed, "You got to admit that was a genius idea."

"I'm not sure if genius is the right word, I'd go for…psychologically insane." I insulted him.

"Oh, but its not like you actually used it."

"I was seconds away to using it until I noticed that the color wasn't right."

"Okay, well I apologize, really, I do." He gave a seemingly earnest smile. The girl next to him rolled her eyes.

Ishida and Chad had left so they were standing way across the room. Apparently I'm scary when I'm really angry.

I sighed, "What are you doing in here Denzel?"

"What? You get to barge into my class and I can't do the same? That doesn't really sound fair."

"Life isn't fair Denzel, if it was, I wouldn't have you as a sibling." I heard a few people make a 'ouch' noise to that.

Denzel chuckled and shook his head.

_Oh wow he's creepy._

"So…?" He started.

I looked at him, waiting. "So…what?"

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Toshiro, Momo, Ichigo and Rukia had sort of slowly backed away and were now circled around Rangiku at her desk, who was staring at us amusingly.

It was just Renji and I now. Renji seemed a little curious as he stared up at my brother.

"This is Renji, Renji this is my brother." I introduced them.

My brother smirked, "Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand.

Renji cautiously shook it. "Yeah, ditto."

"Wow, I'm surprised Kiesha." He said.

"What?"

"You have such a handsome boyfriend." I really wished he would stop talking with that girly voice he was purposely trying to use.

"He isn't my boyfriend." "She's not my girlfriend." Me and Renji both answered.

"Oh, makes sense. Who would want to date Kiesha?" I had the urge to attack him.

"Same to you. Who's this girl? Your weekly women?" I questioned to the purpled haired girl.

Denzel's face changed from trying to put up a sweet act, to his totally disgusted normal face. "No way!"

The girl looked sickened and even took a few steps away from him. "I'd rather kiss a skunk." She declared.

I smiled. _I like this girl._

"I like this girl."

"Gross." My brother scrunched up his face.

The girl next to him grinned and stuck out her hand, "Akira."

I shook it, "Kiesha."

"Renji." Renji jumped in, putting his name out there for no reason.

"Wow Renji." I laughed.

"Well its nice to meet you too." Akira shook his hand. "I like your hair."

"It's naturally like this." Renji explained.

"You lie." The girl was astonished.

"I swear on my life."

"Wow, well I like it."

"Ditto." He pointed to her streaked purple hair.

She grabbed a strand, "Not real."

"I got that." He smiled, she smiled, and I got uncomfortable.

"Okay!" Denzel broke into their smile fest. "Time to depart."

He grabbed Akira by the wrist and started to pull her towards the door.

"Ouch, okay, I got it." Akira ripped her wrist from his grasp. She turned back to us, "Later Kiesha and Renji."

I waved and so did Renji.

Once they were gone it was all silent.

"I like your brother." Renji said.

"Your insane."

Rukia came back over, "So he's the one you always complain about?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you just go talk it out with him."

"Like that would work."

"Its worth a try."

"I don't like wasting my breath."

Rukia shoved me a bit towards the door, "Go and talk it out with him."

"Rukia-."

"Go!" She yelled.

So what was I supposed to do? When Rukia is really urgent about something, there is nothing you can really do about it. So I ran. I ran through the classroom door and down the hall until I saw him walking along side Akira.

"**Denzel!"** I waved to him frantically.

He turned and looked back. When he saw me he stopped, looking very confused. Akira glanced back slightly but kept walking.

I rushed over to him.

"**What is it?"** He asked.

"**Can we stop this?" **

"**What?"**

"**Can we stop this whole trying to kill each other thing?"**

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. **"Are you serious?"**

"**Yes I'm serious. I mean, I don't mean we have to be nice to each other. We can still argue. But no more horrible pranks that you do."**

He eyed me. **"No more pranks?"**

"**Yeah, like no more resetting my alarm clocks. Or no more ants in my Pizza."** I explained.

"**Worms?"** He questioned.

"**No, no worms either. Or flies, or centipedes, or any bug at that."**

"**Leaches?"**

"**No Denzel! No leaches!"**

He stared me down and I stared right back, holding my ground. **"Your serious?"**

"**Dead serious." **

He sighed, **"Fine."**

"**You promise?"**

"**Ugh, promise."**

"**O-okay…"** I stood there awkwardly. I did not think it was going to work.

"**Yeah."**

We stood in silence in the empty hall.

"**Um…okay…I'm gonna go now."** I turned on my heels and started to walk away.

"**See ya."**

I felt a wave of relief as I walked down the hall. Like a huge boulder was just totally lifted off my shoulder. Like when you're in the middle of a hurricane and suddenly the eye of the storm passes through and everything just stops and it's all calm. Yeah, I felt like I was in the eye of a hurricane or something.

But the eye always passes and the hurricane comes back.

Denzel's POV

I sat eating my under cooked spaghetti that my mom tried to cook for dinner. The sauce was disgusting; I'm not going to go into details.

Suddenly an ear splitting scream filled the house and the sound of wildebeests running down the stairs shook the room.

"**Denzel!"** She shrieked as she slid into the kitchen huffing and puffing.

I looked up and smiled, **"Yes?"**

"**What the **_**hell**_** are those **_**things **_**filling my dresser drawers!?" **

What? She never said anything about rats.

* * *

**kay, i just sort of love Denzel. I don't know what it is, but he just rocks. He's so evil. And trust me, i don't like evil people. Maybe it's because he reminds me alot of my own brother, who i don't like at all. Hmm...who knows.**

**Okay people, pleeeeaaaase start reviewing. I mean i'm totally reviewless. no one reviews my story, i'm lonley. So please review or the story will becoming in slower and slower. **

**oh jeez, i just threatened, that aint good.**

**okay, **

**byebye ^.^**


	14. talk of love

**I know its been some time, but i'm sort of grounded off the computer and i had to sneak on to write this. I'm going to maybe try to put up another today since this will be my only time with both my parents out of the house for awhile. Okay enjoy.**

* * *

Kiesha's POV

My mother and I sat on the couch that Wednesday evening watching a very sad Romance movie. Both our eyes were misty with tears.

That was one thing we had in common; we both got emotional at movies.

"_**Clara, you can't be serious! He's already broken your heart a million times! Please Clara, look at me instead!"**_ The man in the movie shouted through the rain to the girl standing across the empty street with tear-streaked eyes.

"**You tell her."** My mom whispered as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"_**I-I'm sorry!"**_ The women cried back as she turned to run away. _"__**I need to go…and…and get some beauty sleep!"**_

"**Ugh!"** I flung my head back in disappointment.

The man on the screen looked as if he was just going to give up and let her run off to the other guy. _**"Clara!"**_He shouted finally. The women stopped and looked back with her eyes puffy and red. _**"Clara."**_He repeated softer and the women looked at him with a yearning expression. _"__**Clara…you don't need beauty sleep."**_ The women inhaled, _**"Your already as beautiful as they come."**_

_Well that was a corny line. _I thought to myself.

The women's wall she was trying to build between them crumbled to pieces as soon as he said those words and she began to weep as she ran to him, totally leaving behind the idea of the guy she had just said she was going to marry. She leaped into his arms and their lips mashed together in a passionate kiss.

My mother clapped her hands together, "**I love a happy ending." **The credits rolled down the screen as we continued to watch the two lovers kiss and hug in the pouring rain.

"**Yeah I guess it was okay, but there are a few things I'll never understand. Like one, how did that cheesy line about not needing beauty sleep work, and two, what now? What are they going to do? She still has to marry that creep guy she's being forced against her will to marry." **Iexplained.

My mom sighed and patted my back, **"Sweet heart, they are deeply in love, they will find away. Love always prevails in the end."**

I rolled my eye, "**Not true. If she refuses to marry the other guy, she'll be killed. So basically, love in this situation, is screwed."**

My mom chuckled,** "Come on Kiesha, have a little imagination. They left the ending as a cliff hanger so you could make up your own ending to the story."**

I pouted, "**Well that's retarded. If I wanted to use my imagination I could just go read a book, not watch a movie. Jeez, they better make a sequel or I'll be pissed."**

"**Sequels are never as good as the original." **My mom pointed out.

"**True." **I nodded in agreement.

My moms eyes became dreamy again, **"Love is so…great."**

I groaned**, "Love might be interesting to watch on TV, but real life, it's just too confusing."**

My mom smirked at me, **"You sound as if you talk from experience."**

"**I talk from inexperience."**

"**Oh baby, I can't wait till you fall in love. It's a great feeling."**

"**Yeah." **I muttered.

"**What ever happened to that one guy that always hung around our house…what was his name…?"** She snapped her fingers impatiently as she tried to spark the name into her head.

"**You mean Brian?"** I asked.

She snapped her finger into my face. **"Yeah, that's it. Whatever happened to him?"**

"**Um…we moved…remember…to Japan?"** I joked and she elbowed me in the ribs.

"**I mean, did you guys ever get together?"**

I eyed her, **"Mom, you do know that we were best friends right?"**

"**Yeah, but he always had this lustful look when he stared at you. He was totally** **smitten all the time."** She explained.

I thought of Brian and his green eyes and creamy skin and perfect facial features. Oh and the hair, the curly Nick Jonas hair he was famous for. And then I remembered my last day in America at the Airport saying my last farewells to Brian. My stomach turned inside out when I remembered what he had said.

"**Mom lets not talk about Brian."** I suggested.

"**Okay." **

We sat there and watched the credits roll down the screen. It was silent until the credits finished.

"**Kiesha?"** My mom started.

"**Hmm?"** I took a swig of the Dr. Pepper jug that my mom and me had been sharing through out the sappy movie.

"**I'm going to tell you the flaw to love."**

"**Oh god." **

"**Love is great, but men…well men will always be,"** She took a dramatic pause**, "Men."**

I eyed her**. "Are they supposed to be female or something?"** I was lost.

"**Just listen."** She snapped. **"Men are wired, by nature, to take everything they can from you. It is their basic instinct to screw you over."**

"**Well I hope dad doesn't hear this conversation."**

"**You know those girls back home that always picked on you?**" She continued.

I nodded. It was true; I didn't have very many female friends back in America. A lot of girls didn't like me, either because I was rich, because I was so close to Brian, or just because they could. I got over being disliked by girls. I just figured who needed them.

"**If you think those girls hurt you, just wait. All the bitchy girls in the world are just a training ground for what men can do to you."**

I stared at her for a while as she stared back with a serious face she does not usually carry. **"Well…"** I finally said. **"You really make me want to fall in love."**

My mom burst into laughter, suddenly breaking the heavy atmosphere she had created. **"Oh Kiesha."** She patted me on the back. **"Loves great! Lets watch **_**The Titanic**_**." **

"**Sure, I'll get more refreshments."** I had finished off our Dr. Pepper and got up and walked towards the door.

"**TV."** I heard my mom say, "**Please start **_**The Titanic**_**."** She used the voice command to play the movie. Yes that's correct, we had voice commands on everything electronic. We were just that lazy.

Renji's POV

"Damn TV!" I started banging my fists down on the top.

"Whoa dude, chill." Ichigo said as he took a bite from his apple. He was sitting on my crappy couch.

"How the hell am I supposed to chill!?" I started to kick the side of the TV that was showing a blurry screen. "I can never get a damn reception on this thing!"

"I read in a magazine that you need to be calm in these kinds of situation." Ichigo stated.

I glared at him. "What the hell! Since when do you read anyway!?"

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh. "Poor, poor Renji. Still so immature."

I grabbed him by the collar, "You really want to start with me carrot top."

Ichigo yanked my hand off his collar. "I was just playing, jeez." He made his way to my kitchen, "Anything good to eat-wait, of course not."

"Oh shut up. If you want to go some where nice where there is good food and TV reception, and lights that work, and ceilings that don't leak, then just stay at home and don't come over and bother me."

"Che, like I'd actually want to come over to this dump and see you. I just want to get the hell out of my house and away from the old bastard." He pulled out a jug of milk.

"Then just go to Rukia's house."

"Hell no am I going over there. Not with her brother there, nah-uh." He took a drink from the milk jug and then suddenly spit it all out onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I screeched.

"Ugh, the milk is sour." He coughed.

I ran over and snatched the milk from his hands. "Don't waste perfectly good milk!"

"P-Perfectly good milk? It's completely sour." Ichigo wiped his mouth.

"So what if it's sour, its still drinkable."

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"When you're in my kind of situation you take what you can get." I put the cap on the milk and set it back into the fridge.

"Dude, your screwed."

"Screwed in what?"

"Life." Ichigo went searching through the fridge again.

"Am not! I'm totally hanging in there. The world can't bring me down." I puffed out my chest.

"Okay, what's that?" Ichigo pointed at something in the fridge. I bent down to look too.

"Umm…I'm not sure." I tilted my head to the side and analyzed it more, "Don't throw it away though, it's probably edible."

Ichigo sighed, "I rest my case."

Kiesha's POV

"Do you love Renji?" Those four words are the same words that caused my last Oreo cookie to fall out of my mouth and on to the floor.

I looked up at the two girls that stood in front of me. "Excuse me?"

It was lunch and I was waiting for Rukia and Rangiku on the staircase when these two girls showed up asking me this ridicules question.

"You heard me." The taller girl with her bleach blonde dyed hair, big lips smothered in lip-gloss, and thong that was showing asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes but did I here you correctly is the question?"

"You know what I asked." She was getting impatient. Her friend next to her was more timid and innocent. She was standing looking down at her feet quietly.

"Um, can I ask who you are?" I questioned.

"Then will you answer our question?"

"Sure."

"Were from class C. I'm Aobo and this is Tsubomi." She nodded over to the timid girl who slightly lifted her chin so I could see her better.

I stuck out my hand and gave a 'it's a pleasure to meet you' smile. "I'm Kiesha, from class B."

The girl just sneered at my out stretched hand. "We know who you are idiot."

"Well okay." I put my hand down. "So the answer to your question is no."

"No?"

"Yup."

"Yeah right, I see you with him all the time." The girl pointed out.

"Okay, may I ask you a question?"

The girl groaned, "What is it?"

"You don't have class with us, so how do you know that? Are you some sort of stalker?"

She got into my face, "I wouldn't need to stalk to notice you guys constantly stuck to each others hip."

"But you don't deny being a stalker." I pointed out.

She grabbed my collar, "You listen here twerp. Stay away from Renji. He doesn't need such a nuisance dragging around him."

I glared at her, "This shit is coming from a girl I've never even seen talk to him before."

"You little." She sneered raising her hand.

"Aobo stop!" The Tsubomi girl shouted and grabbed her wrist before she brought it down on my face, which, by the way, I was so prepared to block. "You said we weren't going to do this, just warning remembers."

Aobo pouted, "Sorry your right." Then she turned a glare back at me, but she released her grip on my collar. "If you supposedly don't like him, then do us the favor and stay away from him. Tsubomi here sort of wants to confess today so please stay out of the way."

"Confess?"

"Yeah like asking out. Is that not a term they use in America or something?"

"Oh it's not that, I'm just surprised, I didn't know you guys hang out with him."

"Huh? We don't really, were not in the same class so that's sort of hard."

"Then why are you asking him out?"

Aobo was getting annoyed I could tell, "Because she likes him."

"But if he doesn't really know her how can he return her feelings?"

"Would you just shut up!" Aobo yelled, "Your so annoying. Would you just do as we say?"

I rolled my eyes at Aobo and then looked at Tsubomi who was standing there awkwardly looking down at her feet. For some reason I didn't dislike this girl, but then the thought of her asking Renji out sort of irked me. I didn't know why.

"Well," I gave her a thumb up, "Good luck, and I wish you the best."

Aobo made a 'Che' and the Tsubomi girl shyly smiled, "Thank you."

She was actually quite cute. That made my stomach feel funnier.

_What if Renji agrees because she's so adorable and then they start going out and they act all lovey-dovey and kissy-_

_What do I care! It's his life, why should I care who he dates._

The two girls started to walk away, "Oh!" I shouted over to them and they stopped and looked back, "I'm not going to stay away from him."

A vein popped up angrily on top of Aobo's head, "You annoying little fool, what did you say?"

"Renji and me are friends and it's not fair to ask me to stop being his friend. It's like me forcing you guys to stop being friends just because of a selfish reason." I explained. Both the girls were silent. This was sort of like the conversations I would have back in America except that time it was Brian I was supposed to stay away from.

"Hey Kiesha!" I looked over to see Rukia and Rangiku bounding over. Ichigo and Renji were trailing behind.

"Hey guys." We started walking up the stairs to the roof.

"Um…Uh…Renji." A soft voice called up. He glanced back. I didn't bother to stop and see because I already knew it was Tsubomi. "C-could I t-talk to you…after school?" I could just see her face as bright as a tomato.

Renji took a couple seconds to reply, "Sure." And then we were all on the roof where the rest of the gang resided.

"You won't believe the crazy stuff that chick was asking me out there." I said to Rukia.

"I can basically guess." She told me.

Rukia, Rangiku and me went and sat down with Momo, Orihime, and Tatsuki. There were a few other girls with them but I could never remember their names. I knew one was lesbian though.

"But what were her exact words?" Rangiku asked.

"Whose words?" Orihime questioned.

"Aobo and Tsubomi were their names." I told her.

Tatsuki made a disgusted noise, "Aobo is in the Karate class with me. She's okay at fighting and she talks big, but I beat her every time we have matches."

"Tsubomi is in my sewing class, she's a really nice girl." Orihime added.

I nodded, "She did seem really cute."

"Yeah, and she's always blushing and looking down at her feet."

I laughed, "Yeah, she seems much nicer then Aobo."

"Oh I bet she is. She has really nice hair." Orihime noted.

"Your right, she did-."

"Okay we get it!" Rangiku cut in. Orihime and me looked at her, "I just want to know what that stupid Aobo was saying."

"Do you know her Rangiku?" I asked.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, she annoys the crap out of me. How she tries to look just like me by dying her hair and unbuttoning her shirt so low. Who does she think she is?" She growled.

"She did sort of look like you." I remembered.

"No she doesn't! I'm much sexier!" She yelled.

I leaned back a bit. "Your right, I'm sorry."

"Okay, what did she say?" Rukia asked.

"Well get this, she thinks I'm in love with Renji." I started to laugh. They just stayed quiet and looked at me. I slowly stopped laughing, "Okay, why aren't we laughing?"

"Um…" Rukia scratched her head, "Well you see, you do seem that way."

My jaw dropped. "I do not."

"Yeah you do." Rangiku said and took a bite from her bread.

"How?"

"You guys talk all the time in private conversations." Rukia pointed out.

"And you always seem to have inside jokes or something with each other." Rangiku explained.

"A-And you guys get into…l-little fights…and stuff." Momo stuttered.

"Yeah, like really cute couple fights! And you guys have been caught passing notes too!" Orihime bubbled.

"And the stupid idiot sort of seems kind of protective of you. Like he'll get mad at guys when they start to talk about you." Tatsuki mumbled.

"He gets totally jealous." The lesbian girl stated. Chizuru! That was her name.

Everyone nodded in agreement. I tried to take it all in.

"First," I started. "We don't talk in private conversations, it's just because we sit next to each other and both don't like to pay attention in class. Second, we only have inside jokes because you guys weren't there at the time when the joke was formed-."

"Thus being inside joke." Rukia explained.

"Third," I ignored her. "We get in fights, yeah, but they are _not_ cute. They're vicious fights that no couple would ever get in to. Fourth, We got caught passing notes _once_ and that's because we were discussing the volleyball tryouts. And last but not least, number five. Renji doesn't protect me, because frankly, there is no reason too. No guys even discuss me."

"You just don't pay attention to any other guys besides Renji." Rangiku said.

"Not true."

"Then who else?"

"I talk to Ichigo and Chad and Ishida and all the other guys in our group."

Rangiku shook her head, "Never mind. You don't understand."

"Humph." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Kiesha, we don't mean to make you upset." Rukia assured. "We just want you to understand what you have."

"And honey you have a large hunk of tattoo hotness." Rangiku said.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Tattoo hotness?"

"The point is that you should consider these feelings." Rukia explained and took a sip of her juice box.

I shook my head and took a bite from my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I don't even understand how that 'feeling' you keep talking about is supposed to feel."

Orihime's face lit up. "Like you could live everyday with nothing but him."

"And your stomach flips every time he gets close enough to feel his breath on you." Rangiku added.

"And…you find it hard to breath around him?" Momo suggested.

"And when you touch this person in any way you just want to eat them all up and just hold them forever." Chizuru explained as she stared dreamily at the oblivious Orihime. That earned her a punch in the shoulder by Tatsuki.

Rukia nodded along with all the advice, "I think that also when your upset and you want comfort he's the one you want to see."

"Take your own advice." I told her and she kicked me hard in the knee.

"The point is," Tatsuki intervened as Rukia and me started kicking each other in the knees. "Love makes you happy. Though I don't really know anything about it, I think maybe if he makes you smile even when you're feeling like shit, then I think that might be love."

"Kiesha!" Renji's voice suddenly called over the roof. He was on the other side eating with the guys. "Come here I have some left over candy I don't want!"

I looked at Renji and then back to the girls. They all had anticipating eyes. Then I looked back at Renji who was waiting for me with his usual big grin. I did feel something in my stomach, but it could have just been gas right?

"You want some or not?!" Renji called.

I looked back at the girls; they were all smirking. I stood up, "Just as I though," I said down to them, "I feel nothing at all." Then I turned back to Renji, "Hell yeah I want some!" I rushed across the roof toward him. I heard all the girls sigh in disappointment behind me.

* * *

**This was a little iffy. Not my favorite chapter, but it will have to do. Oh! And whats up with this Brian guy. Did anyone catch how there seemed to be something awkward about the whole Brian past and how she didn't want to discuss anything about him? Well i did, maybe because i wrote it. lol. but really, i'm not quite sure whats up with this brian guy either, i just threw him in there. Will see what happens. hehe. **

**okey dokey. i think i need to put some more Rai in the stories and then we'll be all set. I feel like i've been neglecting him, ya know?**

**please review ^.^  
**


	15. Study Buddies

_**Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry its been months or a month or more, i dont even know, since i've last uploaded!!! I'm just so busy right now with school and sorts and drama, AGG Boys!!! But thats not the point. The point is i'm terribly sorry. Here is a storry to make it up to you, i wanted to make it longer but it didn't seem to happen. so hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Kiesha's POV**

"I can't believe this." Renji said for the fourth time in ten minutes.

"Renji, get over it." I kicked a rock hard and watched it travel across the empty road until it fell into the cracks of one of those sewer holes that I didn't care to name.

"I had a whole long great day planned out, and now it's ruined." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh yeah, what were you going to do, hmm? Repair your leaking ceiling? Go buy a new TV? Come on Renji, you never do anything productive, yet you continue to complain. You probably would have gone home and slouched around drinking a carton of milk."

"Hey! Sour milk is not that bad!"

I blinked. "What?"

Renji opened his mouth, and then shut it. "Never mind."

"Point is, your day will probably be more exciting now." I pointed out.

"Spending the whole day with you, is just not _that_ exciting."

"Sure it is." I patted his back.

Hold it.

To fully understand our conversation, I would need to explain further events that led to this specific argument.

* * *

**_A Hour or so back_**

"I will be handing back the test, that I will remind you, is seventy percent of your grade. So pray that you obtained good results, or you'll get summer school." Takashita explained.

"How do you think you did?" I leaned over and asked Renji. His head was resting on his desk.

"So and so."

"I think I did pretty good. Or at least I better have done well. My grade sucks in this class."

"Probably." He muttered.

I kicked him under the table and he let out a yelp.

Soon groans of agony and happy hollers filled the room as people were handed back they're results. I saw Rangiku pump a fist into the air in joy, so I was pretty positive in myself. If Rangiku could do it, so could I.

"Miss America." Takashita smiled as he laid the paper in front of me, flipped over.

"_Merci."_ I nodded.

"Oh! _Il n'y a pas de quoi. _" He smiled.

I gaped. _How many Effin languages does this man know?_

He turned to Renji. "Here." He grunted and tossed the paper absentmindedly onto the desk.

"I'm excited." I prepared myself to flip over the paper. Renji's eyes amusingly played on my face. I took in a deep breath and flipped over the paper.

Crash. Shatter. Bang.

That's what happened to my insides when I saw the results of the test.

"This is a joke." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Takashita tilted his head in amusement.

"Your lying right?"

"Oh dear me, I don't lie Miss America."

I stood up with my hands on my hips. "But I studied really hard and I actually tried! I deserve a better grade then this!"

Takashita shook his head, "No I'm pretty sure you don't." He continued to pass out the papers.

I sat down in defeat. What was the use complaining to him anyway, he already won.

"**This is a joke. Where are the hidden cameras? Where's Ashton Cutcher? I'm being punked." **I could still complain to Renji though.

"Was it that bad that you need to go off in English?" He questioned.

"Look for yourself." I tossed the paper to him.

He analyzed it. "Well…it could be better."

"It's a 58%! 58%!" I hollered at him. "It could be much better!"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, your right. It sucks."

"Ohhhhhhh," I rolled my eyes full circle in my sockets, "like you did any better. You probably got a 42%."

"Close." He agreed.

"Let me see." I snatched his paper from his desk. I couldn't help laugh at his results. It was just so funny. Just _too _funny. "This is more of a joke then mine."

"Yeah, yeah." He took it from my hands.

"No I'm serious! This is just _too_ great!"

"Don't get hysterical."

"Takashita! This is not fair! How did Renji do so much better then me?" I yelled.

Takashita turned from the board and blinked at me, "Renji always does great. He's a genius."

I almost fell out of my chair. "You got to be kidding me?"

"No Miss America, I'm afraid I'm not."

I looked at Renji; he was just staring off in space.

"A 95%." I told him.

"Hmm?"

"You got a 95%."

"I thought we already clarified that." He pointed out.

It was quiet for a moment between us as the class bustled around. I stared at the desk that had the word 'poop' sketched into it. I wrote it when I got bored.

"Teach me." I stated.

"Excuse me."

"Teach me please." I looked up into his reddish-brown eyes.

He eyed me as I eyed him.

"Be a saint." I pleaded some more

He let out a long groan. "Sorry but no can do."

"Renji why!?"

"Yes Renji why!?" Takashita suddenly interrupted.

Renji glared at him, "Stay out of it old man."

"Sorry but no can do." He copied Renji's arrogant voice. Renji just growled. "As your teacher I demand you to help Kiesha study."

"Excuse me?" Both Renji and I said at the same time.

_Is he actually trying to help me?_

"I want every student in my classes succeed in life because all teachers care for there students future. And Kiesha, since I care about you so much, I will help you out in this matter." Takashita explained.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Pfft no. It just makes me look good if most of my students do well."

"Figures." I grumbled.

Renji raised his hand. "Mr. Takashita, in all do respect, I find your decision to be rather…abrupt." Renji explained in a very butt kissing tone.

Takashita smiled sweetly back, "Renji, in all do respect, I could care less."

Renji's smile fell. I held in a laugh.

_Idiot._

"So after school I will see to it that you will go to Kiesha's house as her tutor. Next week she will retake the test. If she passes, no summer school."

* * *

_**Present time**_

"Mom I'm home!" I handed my bags to the maid who hurried over. "Renji just hand your stuff to her."

He obediently did as he was told, looking a bit skeptical.

We walked into the kitchen, "Mom seriously, my lunches you've been making me are-." I stopped in mid sentence. "Your not mom."

"I don't believe I am." The girl with the purple streaked hair stated.

She looked oddly familiar, I realized after a few moments.

"You seem oddly familiar." I stated.

"I could say the same about you." She smirked. It was a very dazzling smirk, one that disserved a few roses to swirl around it. I wont say she was an amazingly gorgeous girl, but she was definitely a pretty one.

"Akira." Renji stated.

"Oh you remember." The accused Akira said.

"How could I forget, you guys made a big fuss in our class that day." Renji laughed, she joined, as she seemed to recall the moment he was referring to.

I stood there next to Renji with my hand on my chin. _Akira, Akira, Akira, Akira…who the heck is Akira?_

"I'm sorry but I still don't-." I started.

"Yo Barney, come on, we need to get this assignment done." My brother came barging into the kitchen.

"Barney?" Akira questioned.

"For your hair." He pointed towards her head.

_Purple + hair = Barney! _

_I get it!_

My brother looked at Renji and me. "What are you and Pineapple doing here?" He questioned.

_Akira…friends with my brother…Renji seems familiar with her…purple hair…_

…_Oh…_

"Denzel's girlfriend!!!" I shouted suddenly. Everyone blinked at me. "You guys came to our classroom once! Oh jeez, how could I forget!?"

"Um…I'm lost…" Akira muttered.

"She tends to do that to people." Renji and my brother said at the same time. They both stared at each other.

"Uh…Renji, right?" My brother asked.

"Yeah. Denzel, correct?"

"M-hmm."

It was quiet.

I wasn't going to let that last.

"I can't believe I forgot you. I mean the hair should have gave it away in the beginning." I told Akira.

She laughed, "It's not a problem."

"Okay, well Renji and I should get to studying. I don't want to get summer school." I waved to them as I pulled Renji by the wrist towards the door. But before I could leave, I had to make a awkward moment for them, "Have fun you two, but don't do anything I wouldn't." I gave them a wink.

Akira blinked, Denzel rolled his eyes. "She is not my girlfriend."

"Mm-hmm." I left the room.

* * *

"Okay…so if x is 1 and a is 6…then what the heck is b?" I asked.

Renji sighed, "I already explained this to you. Its 8! You have to carry the 4."

"Oh! I get it."

"Do you really?" He cocked a brow.

I smiled, "Yup, b is 4."

"Ugh! I said b is 8! 8 I say!" Renji yelled.

I pouted, "Well, attitude much."

"Jeez…" He laid back into the grass and let his hand slide through his long red hair that he pulled out of his ponytail.

We were sitting under the willow tree in the yard, shading our selves from the heat that poured out of the sky. A few blue Jays played in the water bath a few feet away and some butterflies fluttered through the garden of Nikko Blue Hydrangeas that surrounded us.

I picked at the grass next to my feet. "Next question is-."

"Lets take a break for now. We've been doing this for a hour and I'm all answered out." Renji explained.

"Oh god Renji, do you think Elbert Einstein ever took breaks?" I asked.

"Do you think Elbert Einstein failed tests?" He counter questioned.

"Touché." I gave in.

I fingered around through a bunch off Hydrangeas, my fingers stroking the soft petals.

"If I can remember correctly, you have a promise to fulfill." Renji said.

"Promise?" I looked down at him as he put his hands behind his head.

"Tell me about yourself." He pushed forward.

_Okay I'm for sure lost._

"Renji, please explain what your getting at."

"Remember? Sunday? Movies? Tragic story?" Renji questioned. "Anything?"

I nodded. Of course I remembered, I mean, how could I forget such a story. Poor Renji grew up with no father, and for some reason he's living all alone. I _always_ thought about it.

"You promised I could ask questions about your past."

"I don't remember promising."

"Oh you promised." He said with a tone I could not over rule. "Where to begin?" He thought aloud.

"How about page 103, Statistics and Probability." I suggested. This only earned me a cold glare.

"What's it like being the Heir of such a large company." He finally asked.

I shrugged, "Its nothing really."

He didn't believe me. "You lie."

"No really. I have no crazy mobs of fans, no friends who only try to pretend to be my friends," I left out the fact that a never really had very many friends at all, "Nothing like any of that, I'm just normal."

"But you have to be famous back in America?"

"Nope."

"How?"

"My dad doesn't really talk about his family or family issues to the media. He's a pretty secretive guy actually. Most people don't even know what he looks like." I explained.

"Yeah, I've never seen him on the internet or the news before." Renji thought.

"He's not a TV kind of guy."

He nodded, "So you say you lived a normal life, what is that like?"

"Like a normal life."

"Any embarrassing moments?"

I opened my mouth, but then shut it. _Gag Too many!!_

"I fall a lot." I ended up choosing.

"Tell me a time." He softly shut his eyes, and perked up his ears as if he was really ready to here about me.

I sighed, "Okay. It was middle school; seventh grade, my Classmates and I went to the aquarium for a class trip. We were lined up in front of the dolphin's pool, in line to pet it. I was deathly afraid of dolphins so-."

"Wait, your scared of dolphins?"

"Was Renji, Was. Past Tense. Any who, so I was next up in line to pet the dang thing and I stood there in front of it as it stared me down. The helper lady was ushering me to hurry up but I was not about to touch that thing. So I started backing up and ready to leave the line, when stupid Betsy, my enemy at the time, 'accidentally' knocked me into the water." Renji stifled a laugh. "I landed right on top of the dolphin. After that, everything went blank. All I can remember is making it all the way to the parking lot before security caught me."

Renji doubled over in laughter. "You seriously ran away?"

"I'm fast." I stated. "But the worst is it all happened in front of my crush that I had had. He had a front row seat to the action."

Renji laughed more. "You liked someone."

"I'm a healthy sixteen year old girl, yeah I've liked people before."

Renji slowly stopped laughing, "Really?"

"Duh? Haven't you ever had a crush on someone?" I asked.

"Well…I don't know…maybe…but you?"

"Renji, you speak as if I'm a endangered species or something." I laughed.

Renji looked troubled, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, once." Which was technically true. In fifth grade I went out with this one boy Stevie so that I could use his colored pencils whenever I wanted. It only lasted a week until he found out my true initial reason for being his girlfriend. But it didn't matter because my dad ended up buying me the same set the next day.

Renji shook his head, "Whoa, so much I don't know about you. Did you ever kiss him?"

Hmm…Once I kissed Stevie on the cheek because he was getting very stingy on letting me use his pencils. That softened him up right away. "In a way, yeah."

Renji was appalled, "Wow, in my eyes you used to be so innocent."

"Its not that big of a deal. He was my boyfriend." I said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot your American. You've probably already _done it _with him."

I was flabbergasted, "Renji, I'm American, not stupid."

"So you haven't _done it_?_"_

"Ew no! Please stop talking about this." I could feel my cheeks turning bright red.

He sighed in relief, "Good, your too young for those sorts of things."

"You sound like an old man."

He shrugged.

"My turn to ask questions!" I decided.

"Eh? No way. I already told you a tragic story. You only had to talk about embarrassing stuff." He explained.

"And whose fault it that?"

"No more questions for me."

"Please! A small one!?" I whined.

"No."

"Please?" I leaned down closer to him.

"I said no."

"But its something I've been wondering about ever since I met you." I leaned even closer and made a puppy dogface.

He tried to awkwardly pull his face away, "Fine what is it?"

I reached out in impulse and touched the tattoos on his forehead. "Where did you get these?" My fingers softly traced over the rigid pattern. My hands made its way down his neck and then to his arm. I could feel his body stiff under my touch and it took me a few minutes to understand why. I dropped my hand quickly. "S-sorry." My cheeks were burning.

He looked away quickly, "Its fine."

I had a weird feeling of wanting to touch him again.

"I got them in middle school from a cousin of one of my friends."

"Huh?" I was spacing out, "Oh middle school…that young! Didn't they hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you want them?"

I was trying to be a rebel."

"Your not much of a rebel." I stated.

"Was Kiesha, was. Past tense."

We sat under the willow tree as we started doing our homework again. A warm spring breeze picked up and softly tossed our loose papers around in the wind. Neither of us bothered to try to catch them.

Soon the wind picked up a bit more and my hair began to become tangled around my face. I tried to wrestle the loose pieces, but nothing seemed to help. Then I started to feel two more hands join the battle of the hair as Renji started to help. He picked a Nikko Blue Hydrangea and slipped it behind my ear, holding some hair in place.

"There." He said and grinned happily, suddenly making my heart beat faster. "These flowers really suit you." The wind died down a bit and he pushed a few more loose strands away. As his hands brushed my cheek, I swear I thought I had a mini heart attack. My breathing and heart stopped.

Oh no….

Please don't say I'm falling for this guy….

* * *

There!!! Finished. i'm seriously going to work harder on updating. Beware that i'm extremely busy lately. I cant wait till summer so then i can really start writing. I hope you didn't think was giving up on you guys. I'm sorry sorry sorry!!! ....On the contrary, my birthday is tomorrow!!! (:

okay, happy reading ^.^


	16. jealousy killed the cat

****

_So for this story i thought i'd do some for Rangiku, i realized that i dont talk about her that much. um...i'm going to try to get one up also this week since this one is only a side story, but we'll see. i'm not sure if i'll have time._

**

* * *

****Rangiku**

"I'm telling you it's really not a surprise you made the Volleyball Regular team." I explained.

"But none of the first years were expected to." Kiesha explained.

"Rukia and you are definitely not normal first years." I pointed out.

Kiesha sighed. "I'm really happy…but scared at the same time."

_Aw she's too cute._

I scooped her up and a huge hug, fitting her close to my breasts. "Don't be worried, cutie. Now at least you and Renji both made it on the Regular team."

Her face turned a pretty shade of pink. "S-so…who cares how _he_ did!" She pouted.

I giggled, _so naive._

Kiesha pulled out her lunch as soon as I released her from my grip. It was lunch and everyone was up on the rooftop like usual. Kiesha and I were sitting near the door awaiting Rukia and Momo's arrival. Poor Momo didn't make the Regular team, but she seemed pretty happy just being part of the club.

"So are you coming over to my house after school to study today?" Kiesha asked. Apparently everyone was trying to help out Kiesha pass her make up test so she wouldn't get summer school.

"Oh I would…but I have something I have to do." I told her.

Kiesha frowned. "You're always doing something after school."

"Aw I'm sorry Kiddo." I ruffled up her hair.

"Knock it off." She playfully slapped my hand away. "Seriously, what are you always doing?"

"It's a secret." I whispered and then giggled.

"Its not nice to keep a secret from your friend."

"Kiesha, I'll eventually tell you, kay?" I explained.

Kiesha looked unmoved. "Tell me now." She demanded.

"Kiesha not now-." I started.

"Kiesha!" A holler came from the other end of the roof.

"Hey Renji." She nonchalantly waved back. "Anyway, Rangiku-."

"Kiesha we did it! We did it!" He started hooting.

"Yeah, I know. Now shut up!"

"This is awesome! Come over here, I want to talk game plan!" He didn't give up.

"Renji not right-."

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" He kept going.

"Gah! Okay, jeez!" Kiesha picked herself up. "Keep that thought." Kiesha pointed at me, "I'm not done talking about this."

I nodded and she bound off towards Renji.

_Renji, thank gawd you were born._ I sighed.

* * *

Somehow I was able to slip out of class as soon as the bell rang for school to be out, before little Kiesha could interrogate me anymore. I swear, the girl looks harmless at first glance, but oh boy how looks can lie.

I hustled down the street with the plastic bag in my hand. I shoved passed people, already being late since I had to stop at the convenience store on my way back. _I hope he isn't angry!_

A red convertible pulled slowly along next to me. "Hey hot stuff. You seem in a rush. Need a ride."

I scoffed, "Screw that."

"Aw," He pouted and his friends next to him chuckled. "Come on, we'll definitely have some fun!"

"Fuck off." I grumbled.

"Oooooh!" They all chorused

The driver guy just laughed and flashed a greasy smile, "I like em' feisty."

I sighed and stopped in mid run. I turned to them with my hands on my hips. They looked at me unexpectedly. "I'm sorry if I'm just so damn fine that you need to throw yourselves at me, but unfortunately, you yourselves, do not meet my expectations. Your ugly, old, dress horribly, need to shave, and don't even meet the requirements of a human being. So before you start trying to pick up hot high school girls, consider these obstacles. Now I'm leaving because I'm wasting air talking to you." I turned on my heels and began my jog again.

They just sat there in their car watching me, appalled.

"Oh!" I stopped real fast, "And your pick up lines are weak." Then I turned into the apartment building to my left and disappeared from their eyesight.

The door swung open easily and I dashed in, dropping my backpack on to the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I bowed along with each 'I'm sorry.'

"Whatever, what's for dinner?" He asked.

"Chicken Curry. I already have it cooked, I just need to prepare it." I went to the kitchen and set down the plastic bag on to the counter.

"Yummy, Chicken Curry!" He rubbed his stomach hungrily.

"I know it's your favorite." I exclaimed as I unloaded the bag. I could feel his eyes on my back.

"Ran, you look real pretty today." He stated.

I laughed, "Don't I always."

"Hmm…" He sighed, "I guess your right." I could feel him approaching me from behind. I continued to place food on the plates. His arms circled around my waste and pulled me back into his chest. "Ran…I had a bad day." He whispered into the crook of my neck.

"Oh?" I continued preparing the food. "And why is that?"

"This mean guy in my class was being a jerk." He stated.

I laughed, "Oh poor baby." I turned around in his arms and looked into his squinted eyes. "If he messes with you, I'll beat him up." I joked as I ruffled his gray hair.

He smirked and started to twirl a piece of my orange hair. "Ran is such a good girl."

I laughed some more and pushed him away. "Stop flirting. I have to get this food ready, unless you don't want to eat?"

"I don't mind; that is if I get to eat you instead." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Knock it off Gin and get over to the table."

He unwillingly did as he was told. I brought the finished Curry over to the table and set his plate in front of him. "Eat up."

He grinned and started to guzzle down the food. I sat watching him from the other end of the table.

These were the moments I treasured the most. Coming home to this is the kind of happiness I live for each day. Cooking his food, making him smile, and being held by him is exactly what I yearn for everyday. Just him and me. That's the way I like it. Being the only one in his eyes, even if it's just for a few minutes, or a few hours. I don't care. Just being like this for a little while each day makes me feel lucky to be alive.

"What's wrong Ran?" He questioned looking up from his food.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You're staring at me with a goofy grin on your face." He told.

"Was I?"

He smiled, "Ran, you're so cute."

I smiled. _I love those words._

"I'm done." He burped.

I giggled, "Okay…"

"You're not going to take my plate?"

I glared, "jeez Gin. Can you not do anything on you own?" Even with these words I still got up and did what he asked. His words seemed to do that to me. "If I didn't come over everyday to feed you, I don't know how you would survive." I complained.

"The lack of food wouldn't be what would kill me." He stated.

"Oh?"

"The fact that I wouldn't see you everyday would." He smirked.

My insides bubbled up and I could feel my heart singing. But on the outside I could only scoff and put the dishes away.

"Ran? Want to watch a movie?" He asked as he got up and started looking through his DVD rack.

"Depends on the movie." I already knew which one though.

"How about the princess and the prince movie?" Gin asked.

That was his favorite movie. I swear he must have watched it everyday. "Okay why not."

He sat down on his nice comfy couch and patted a spot next to him. I slumped down and leaned back into the puffy soft cushion with a sigh.

"Have a bad day Ran?" He smirked.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Not really, just a stressful one."

His arm stretched over my shoulder. "Poor Ran. Tell me why it was so stressful."

"Hmm…" I closed my eyes, "Oh, its just I've been trying to avoid Kiesha." I heard him flip on the TV.

"Kiesha?"

"My friend. She's from America. She is just soooo cute." I smiled.

His body seemed to stiffen up, "Kiesha is your friend?"

"Thankfully. She's a great friend. I'm only avoiding her since she keeps asking me where I go after school. I hate lying to her, its hard. Why do you ask? Know her?"

"Um…Her brother is in my class."

I laughed, "That guy is awesome. The stories she tells about him. He's an evil genius. He even came into our classroom once, fun experience."

"He's evil all right." Was all he said.

"Oh and he sure is handsome." I piped in.

I felt Gin stiffen more, "What is with that?"

"With what?"

"You like him or something." He sounded upset.

I giggled, "Maybeeee…" I teased. "You know, I heard he's a man whore, free sex!" I joked.

He was quiet. Way _too_ quiet.

I took my head of his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He was upset, I could tell. For one, his mouth was in a frown, something you down want to see on him, and also, because his eyes weren't as squinted. When his eyes actually open, it means he's pissed. I had only seen it happen once; it was when we were little kids.

I was waiting for Gin to show up to the playground when this other boy started picking on me. He was pulling my hair and kicking me and being really hurtful. Next thing I knew the kid got a sidekick right in the face causing him to fly across the floor. And guess who it was. Yup, Gin. His eyes were fully open, and he was fuming. His eyes were blood red, and they shot shivers down my spine. They were like a demon or something. Right after he beat the crap out of the kid, his eyes shut and the smile was back on his face and he started playing in the sandbox like nothing happened.

"Gin…I was joking." I told him. It didn't make him happier.

"It's not funny at all." He was glaring now.

"I'm… I'm sorry?"

"Never ever say that about that guy, ever! And never do anything like that with him either, or I'll tear off his dick!" He was dead serious.

"Okay…"

"Promise."

"On my life."

"You better keep it."

"I will."

"Good. Because Ran is mine, and no one can ever have her."

I eyed him. Normally I'd take this in as a very good thing that would make me happy, but this time…it sounded more like a threat.

"Ever." He repeated.

First I was quiet. I was way confused and maybe, I'll admit, a little bit frightened. But then I caught on, "Oh! Haha your so funny Gin." I laughed. He was just messing with me like he always does, just trying to get in my head. Nothing serious. Though this time he's using a different technique. A serious technique.

He frowned at me. "I don't see what's funny."

"Don't worry about it." I laughed, "Of _course_ I'm always yours."

Then he smiled, finally satisfied. "That's all I want."

"Now lets watch the movie." I said and leaned back on his shoulder and focused on the TV.

"Okay." He pressed play.

"It should be as good as usual." I pointed out.

"If your watching it with me, it sure will be." He explained.

I smiled, "Your so silly."

* * *

**_Gin always sounds like the bad guy ): But maybe its just cause he makes such a good bad guy.  
so i just wanted to put this in as a side story. hope you liked._**


End file.
